The Red Headed Maelstrom
by a very lazy person
Summary: Naruto looks like his father but got his mothers personality. What if it was the other way around? What if he looked like his mother and acted like his father? How differently can this change affect everything.
1. A New Student?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"On the date of October tenth, the kyuubi no yoko appeared within the walls of our village. We don't know why the kyuubi attacked or were it came from, but legends say it is a natural disaster that appears wherever human malice has collected and is at its strongest. Whether or not this is a reason it attacked us is still unknown, but the reasons are still being looked into to this day. Anyway, when the kyuubi attacked many homes and buildings were destroyed and many lives were lost. However, thanks to the Sandaime Hokage and the brave ninja of the leaf, the damages and lost lives were kept to a minimum. As the battle continued to rage on the Yondaime Hokage appeared and took matters into his own hands. Using the space-time jutsu he was a master of he teleported himself and the kyuubi out of the village to finish the battle undisturbed and unhindered. The results of the battle was victory for the Hokage, but at the cost of his life. As a result the Sandaime had to retake the mantle of Hokage until he could find a suitable successor. Now, five years later, the Sandaime is still the Hokage and the village is in a state of peace and is recovering at a steady pace. Now, are there any questions?"

The chunin took a glance around the room to see if any of her students did in fact have a question. As her eyes scanned the room she mainly just saw most of her students with their heads on their desks only half paying attention. She was honestly a bit surprised at that. She knew that history can be a bit dry, but when the kids usually hear about the yondaime they perk up a bit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a hand raise and smiled to herself, glad at least one student was interested in the subject of his village.

"Yes Daichi, what's your question?" The chunin instructor asked of her student.

"Yeah, I was wondering why that kids in our class. He shouldn't even be in the academy yet should he?" Daichi asked of his sensei.

A bit annoyed that the question had nothing to do with their current topic the sensei looked towards the "kid" Daichi was talking about.

The child in question was a small boy no older then five years old. He was about three feet tall and had a round chubby face. His eyes were a deep amethyst color that seemed to shine with an unnaturally beautiful light. He wore a pair of dark green shorts that went just passed his knees and a white tee shirt with a red leaf symbol on the front of it. He also had two rather unusual features about him. The first was his straight, bright red hair that stopped about two inches above his shoulders with two strands framing his face. The second was his birth marks. They looked like whiskers, three on both of his cheeks.

The chunin instructor continued to eye the boy for a moment as she thought of a way to answer her student. The boy was a new student and today was his first day despite it being half way into the year. She couldn't tell them the full story of why this boy was in their class, but not answering the question or an out right lie would just have the other kids stay away from him. In the end, a half truth is always the way to go.

"Uzumaki Naruto has shown the necessary requirements to enter the academy early as judged by the admissions of the academy. He has also shown the skill necessary to skip ahead a grade and take part in the second year classes. Does that answer your question Daichi?"

Truth was he did have the skill to jump up a grade. He made quick work of the first year material, acing all the tests with ease. He was also ready physically for the exercises done by second years, so it was decide he move up a grade. While its true that this can probably be said for a few other students, Uzumaki Naruto was special. And it was actually that specialness that allowed him into the academy a year early in the first place. Something that had most teachers wondering if they should even be teaching him at all. It was also something that the students knew nothing about and weren't allowed to know about. Whether they knew or not though, didn't mean they liked him there any more then the teachers.

"I still don't believe a little kid like him is good enough to be here." Daichi mumbles to himself. Despite hearing him the instructor decides to ignore it and address the new student.

"While it is true that introductions probably should have been done when you first arrived I didn't wish to stop mid lecture. Now that it's over how about you introduce yourself to everyone Naruto." The sensei smiled up to the mentioned student, encouraging him to do it.

Said boy smiled back as he stood up from his seat at the back of the room. He gave a quick scan of the room before starting his introduction. "Hello everyone, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My main likes are ramen, gardening, reading, and training. I dislike people who judge someone before they get to know them and the time it takes waiting for ramen to cook. My dream is to be a respectable Hokage that can protect this village and everyone in it just like the Sandaime and Yondaime."

As Naruto finished his introduction the classroom burst into laughter. The children were all either holding their sides or pointing at the red head. Only a few weren't laughing as they eyed the boy in either curiosity or interest. Suddenly Daichi stood up from his seat and looked Naruto in the eyes. He smirked as he said, "A shrimpy little kid like you Hokage. There's no way that will ever happen. Hell right now you look more like a tomato than a ninja in training. You should quit now while your ahead ya overgrown vegetable." He turned to the side and high fived his friends as everyone laughed even harder.

The sensei continued to try to calm everyone down with very little affect. Just when she was about to yell for everyone to stop or risk detention, Naruto's calm voice became heard over the laughter.

"You know a tomato isn't a vegetable, it's actually a fruit. It must be pretty embarrassing to be corrected by a little kid whose younger than you and doesn't even seem like a ninja in training huh. That really doesn't say much about you ya know." Naruto finished with a smirk of his own on his lips.

The laughter continued just like before, only now being directed at Daichi instead. The only ones not laughing or chuckling were Daichi and the friends he high fived before. They were all glaring up at him in anger, but before anyone could say anything the chunin instructor beat them to it.

"All right that's enough everyone! I expect better from all of you. You are all fellow leaf ninja in training and should be respectful towards one-an-other. Daichi you have detention after school, and Naruto since this is your first day in this class I'm giving you a warning."

"What! Why do I get detention and that kid only gets a warning?" Daichi asks his sensei.

"I already told you. This is Narutos first day in a new class so I'm cutting him some slack. You on the other hand should know better and you started the whole thing. Now this isn't up for discussion so sit down." The instructor stated firmly. Daichi did as he was told even though he really didn't like it. Naruto on the other hand remained standing for a moment before slightly bowing down.

"Gomen nasai sensei. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just don't like to be judged by someone who knows nothing about me." Naruto says to his teacher.

"That's all right Naruto, and thank you for apologizing. However, am I really the one you should be apologizing to?" The teacher says as she smiles at the red head. It was rare to hear that from a child without making them say it. _'It will be nice to have a little gentleman in class instead of a brat.'_ She thought to herself.

"Gomen nasai Daichi." Naruto says without any hesitation or sarcasm.

"Suck up." Daichi mutters out only loud enough for those close to him to hear. Everyone hearing it agreeing with him.

"Daichi, is there something you want to say to Naruto." The teacher asks her student.

"Nope." Is the immediate reply from the seven year old.

"Daichi." The teacher warned.

"sigh... gomen nasai Uzumaki." The sensei just let it go knowing that was the best she was going to get out of him. She stopped for a minute to think about what to do next. History was done for the day and they already covered some chakra theory earlier. The next best thing to do would be some physical exercise. _'It will also wake up the few that are still half asleep'_ She thought to herself. With a plan in mind the teacher announced it to the class.

"Alright everyone we're going to go outside and do some exercises now. This will give your minds a slight rest and get the blood flowing too. So everyone get up and follow me outside." The chunin declared.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei." The class called out as they followed her through the door.

* * *

Yuhi Kurenai was what many would call, and have called, a very beautiful woman. She had messy black hair that reached past her shoulders and only stayed out of her eyes because of her hitai-ate, which was placed on her forehead. Her eyes were an exotic wine colored red that had an extra ring around the pupil. She wore red lip stick and used purple eye liner. Her clothes consists of red pants with a red sleeveless turtle neck shirt. Over that is a traditional chunin flat jacket that most chunins wear.

Currently she was watching as her students started wrapping up the exercises they were doing. It wasn't anything big; some laps around the school along with some pushups and sit-ups, maybe some "sparring" if they had some time. They were just children right now, there was no need to go overboard and try to do things that would physically stunt them. Her eyes than drifted to her youngest charge, one that was already done with his exercises.

_'He's two years younger than everyone and yet he's still keeping up with the best students in the class.'_ Kurenai noticed as she saw the red head stand with the others that were done. Despite what some people believed he really did deserve to be in this class. He's keeping up with the best students not only physically, but based on his previous test scores academically as well. Kurenai smiled to herself a bit as the rest of her students finished their tasks.

'_I may just have a little prodigy in my class... Than again that may be a bit much. I'll keep an eye on him though, he's an interesting little boy.' _She thought to herself. Sure she knew just who this boy was, but truth was it didn't really matter to her. She was a teacher and she was going to teach any student that came under her wing regardless of who they were, or what they may hold. Refocusing on her students Kurenai announced to the class.

"Alright everyone, you all did a good job. I'm going to let you all have lunch a bit early today, but that means everyone is back exactly on time for the next class alright."

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei." Was the response she got from every student.

Kurenai watched them all for a moment longer before turning around and heading back into the classroom to grade some papers.

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting on the swing that was located on the tree right outside the entrance of the academy. It was halfway through lunch and he had already eaten the bento that his nee-chan had packed for him. He was currently reading a book that he got not to long ago. At least he was trying to. Naruto may be smart for his age, but he was still just a child and he had trouble with some of the words. He underlined those words so he could ask his nee-chan what they meant later. As he was underlining he saw someone walking towards him out of his peripheral vision. He put his book and pencil down and turned towards the new arrival.

Naruto recognized him as one of his current classmates. It was a boy who was taller than him, not really all that surprising. He had black, semi spiky hair that reached down to his shoulders. He had golden colored eyes and tan skin. He was wearing black pants that had a lot of pockets on them and a white tee shirt with what looked like three claw marks as a design on the front. He was also wearing a neckless that had something that looked like a black diamond hanging from a silver chain.

The boy continued to walk towards him till he was right in front of him. Then he stuck out his hand with a smirk.

"Its rare to see a new kid stand up for himself in front of an entire class where everyone is older than him. That takes some guts. My name is Kyo, what's your name kid. I wasn't really paying attention when it was said."

"Thanks. My names Uzumaki Naruto, and aren't you a kid too?" Naruto answered as he shook Kyo's hand and then questioned him right back.

"Yeah, so. Is there a problem with a kid calling an even younger kid a kid." Was the immediate response followed by a smile.

"No, I guess there isn't." Naruto said with a smile of his own. "So is there something I can help you with Kyo."

"Not really, no. Just figured I'd tell you to watch out for Daichi is all. He seems to be gunning for you after what you said to him."

"Really? Well thanks for the tip, but I think I'll be alright." Naruto told him with no hint of worry in his voice. Kyo grinned as he heard this.

"Heh, your an interesting kid ya know that. But really you should watch out for Daichi. He won't do anything if someones with you, but he'll most likely gang up on you with his friends when he does find you alone. Dudes a coward like that."

"Thanks for the warning, I really appreciate it. I'll keep it in mind and think of something." Naruto told him, already trying to think of something to get Daichi off his back.

"No problem red. So, what'cha reading there. It doesn't look like anything from school and you seemed pretty into it before I came over?" Kyo questioned the younger boy.

"It was a present from someone close. It's called the Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi and its a really good book. Well, at least the parts I can fully make out are really good. I'm having trouble with some of the words." He admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Makes sense, you are just a kid. But ya know if you want, I can try and help you out with some of the words. Though I don't know how much help I'll be." The older boy suggested.

"Really. That would be great."

For the rest of lunch the two boys kept on reading what they could of the book. When the first bell finally did ring the two got up and started their way back to class. Both were talking about what they had just read and both were smiling.

* * *

DING DONG... DING DONG...DING DONG

Kurenai stopped what she was saying as the final bell of the day went off. The students were already packed and up out of their seats by the time the second bell went off. Sighing at how eager they are to get out she quickly told them their assignment before they got out the door.

"Read pages sixty seven through eighty two and do problems sixteen to thirty for tonight. Everyone hear that?"

"Groan... Hai Kurenai-sensei." Typical class response.

Everyone was now outside the building and excited to be out of class. The students were either meeting their parents, meeting up with friends, or starting their walk home. Naruto was one of the latter. As he was passing the swing he saw some of the looks the parents gave to him, but he just ignored them and continued on his way. Seeing this the parents decided to ignored him as well. That was when Naruto saw a group of about five kids looking right at him and now heading his way since no one was looking at him anymore. At the front of the group was a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was average height for his age and a bit on the lean side. He had on light brown, more tannish colored pants with an orange long sleeved shirt on. Him and all the other guys around him were glaring right at Naruto.

Naruto didn't expect this. He figured Daichi would try something later, or tomorrow at lunch. He didn't think it would be this soon with all these people around. Then he looked around again and saw not a single person sparing him a second glance. They were all still ignoring him and didn't even see the group of boys. The group was getting pretty close and before he could even do anything.

"YO NARUTO, WAIT UP!" Everyone looked towards the source of the yell, Naruto especially. He saw Kyo working his way past everyone as he made his way to him. As he passed by Daichi he gave him a smirk that was answered with a glare. That was when Naruto noticed that everyone was now focused on him again and he had to smile at what Kyo did.

"Hey Kyo, what do you want." Naruto said with his smile still on his face.

"Just wonder if you wanted to get a bite to eat. I'm a bit hungry and I figured we could read more of that book while we wait for the food."

"Yeah, that sound good." With that the two started to walk off leaving everyone, including a pissed off Daichi, behind. "Do you know were you want to eat." Naruto asked after the two left the academy grounds.

"Nah, I'm good with any place so you chose."

"You ever eaten at Ichiraku's Ramen?"

"No, I don't think so. Is it any good."

"It's the best" Naruto said, genuinely believing what he was saying. "I also what to say thanks for back there. You saved me a lot of trouble."

"It was nothin. I mean what are friends for." At that both boys smiled as Naruto continued to lead them to Ichiraku's, planning on having a great meal with his first friend.

* * *

And Done

I know that it may seem a bit slow but I'm going to use the academy years to show the new Naruto and what the changes do close to home. I also know that he may seem a bit to mature for his age but all that will be explained in later chapters. I'm also not sure on pairings, I'll think more on it after the academy, which might span a few chapters.

This is my first story so any reviews with comments or criticism would be much appreciated.


	2. Class Troubles

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

The Ichiraku Ramen Bar was a quaint little bar which was open from morning to night. It wasn't a big place, only having seating for around six or seven, but that did't mean it wasn't popular. It was known to have some of the best ramen in all of Konoha and managed to do quite well for itself. The only reason it was never expanded was because the owner, Teuchi, wanted to keep it solely a family run business. And right now that business was to serve the two young boys who just entered great food.

"Well if it isn't little Naru-chan. How was your first day in a new class." A young brunette girl with brown eyes asked the red head from behind the counter with a smile.

"It wasn't too bad." Naruto said as he took a seat. "The classes are fun and Kurenai-sensei seems really nice. Hey nee-chan could you make us some ramen please."

"Us?" Was her confused reply. Looking to her left she took notice of the other boy for the first time. "Oh, and who are you?"

"My names Kyo, I'm in Naruto's class. So can you really make ramen as good as he says?" Kyo asked.

"Aw, thats cute, you brought a friend over for lunch. My names Ayame by the way, and as for the ramen... well how good does he say it is?" Ayame asked with a question of her own.

"He said that it's the best food in the whole world." Ayame giggled when she heard this.

"He thinks that about all ramen, not just ours." She clarified.

"But it's true," Naruto defended, "ramen is the best food in the world. And you guys have the best ramen, so it's the best of the best." He reasoned.

"You haven't tried anywhere near all the food in the world. And as for ramen, we're the only ramen you've ever had besides instant." Ayame said. This caused Naruto to pout, but before he could say anything Kyo beat him to it.

"Can we talk after you make us our food? I'm really hungry and talking about food isn't helping." This was followed by a growl of his stomach, driving his point home. Ayame heard this and let out a couple more giggles before getting serious and taking their order.

"Of course we can. Do you know what you want?"

"I've never had ramen before so I'll have what reds having." Frowning for a moment at the nickname she heard, she replaced it with a smile right away. Turning around she yelled into the back of the bar.

"Hey otou-san, two miso ramen please!" Hearing a sure from the back, Ayame returned her attention to the two boys and addressed the raven haired one with a smile still in place. "Otou-sans a great chief, so it should be done pretty quickly." A little bragging can be good for business after all.

"Thank Kami. I didn't have much for lunch and I'm really hungry." Kyo said with some relief in his voice. Hearing lunch caused Ayame to remember something she's been waiting to ask Naruto.

"Speaking of lunch, how'd you like that bento I packed for you Naru-chan? I made sure to put in some extra pork." Ayame asked.

"It was great nee-chan. Everything tasted really good and it filled me right up. The rice tasted funny though. And can you stop calling me Naru-chan." Naruto asked his nee-chan with a frown. Ayame gave him a big smile as she answered.

"Nope, your always going to be little Naru-chan to me. I am glad you liked it all though. As for the rice, I cooked it a little longer and put some seasoning on-."

"Pleeeease stop. I can't hear anymore about food." Kyo whined out loud causing the other two to laugh a bit at him. "There's nothing funny about me being hungry." Was his pout filled reply to the laughs.

"Sorry, but I think it is." Naruto said as a few more laughs escaped him. He then remembered the book that he was reading during lunch and decided to ask Ayame about it now. "Hey nee-chan," seeing her give him her attention he continued. "I was reading that book jiji gave me during lunch and I'm having trouble with some of the words. Can you help me out with it?" Naruto asked. This got Kyo's attention and he decided to add in his own two cents.

"Yeah, I tried to help him out but that book is really hard. Even together we don't understand half of it."

"Makes sense, you are just kids." Ayame said which caused Kyo to pause. That was the same thing he said to Naruto at lunch. Frowning for a second Kyo asked her a question you are never supposed to ask a woman.

"And how old are you that you can understand everything that we can't?"

Ayame answered without missing a beat. "I'm fourteen, so I'm a teenager not a kid. There's a big difference between the two you know."

Before either of the two could say anything back a man that looked to be in his forties came into view. He had dark grey hair and he seemed to be squinting his eyes. The most important thing about him, concerning the two boys at least, was that he had two steaming bowls of food in his hands. He smiled as he set them onto the counter and greeted the red head.

"Naruto, it's good to see you." He then turned to address the only girl there. "Ayame, you should of told me Naruto was here. And whose this young man with him?" The chief asked the waitress.

"I figured it would be a nice little surprise tou-san. As for the kid, that's a classmate of Naruto's." Ayame answered her father. Said man turned to Kyo and introduced himself.

"Hello my boy, my names Teuchi. I'm the owner of this bar and since this is the first time you've not only eaten here, but even tried ramen, consider it on the house."

"Wow, really! Thanks Teuchi-san. My names Kyo by the way." Kyo said to the bar owner in excited gratitude. He then picked up his chopsticks, but before he broke them he got a confused look on his face. "How did you know I've never had ramen before?" He questioned Teuchi as he heard Naruto say itadakimasu.

"I heard bits and pieces of you three talking from the kitchen." Teuchi answered as he went back to the kitchen.

"Oh, that makes sense." Kyo said as he broke his chopsticks apart and said an itadakimasu of his own. He took a bite of the ramen and his eyes widened in surprise as he turned to Naruto. "Whoa, you were right red, this is some goo-" Kyo stopped mid sentence when he saw Naruto. It wasn't Naruto that made him stop though. No, it was the empty bowl in front of him that did the trick. Taking a quick look to the floor to see if he dumped it, he saw nothing. He then refocused his stare on Naruto as he tried to figure this out.

Turning to look at the other boy Naruto just had to ask. "What?"

Blinking a few times Kyo responded. "Holy Shit! There's no way you could of finis-" Bam! "Itai! What was that for!" Kyo said as he glared up at Ayame who was holding a ladle. One she just used to hit him over the head with.

"You shouldn't use that kind of language in front of a lady. Besides, I don't want to hear Naruto start talking like that." Ayame answered as she glared right back.

"Who cares how I talk? Do you see that empty bowl, how is that even possible?" He asked as he just stared at Naruto. Said boy just blushed in embarrassment before he responded.

"I said I really like ramen." Que the awkward silence... followed by laughter.

* * *

After a good laugh at Naruto's expense, the two boys finished their meals. They stayed there for awhile as Ayame helped them read and understand the Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. Naruto wanted to keep reading, but the bar started to get busy so they had to stop; Ayame did have a job to do after all. The two decided to walk around and look for something to do seeing as neither felt like going home just yet. It was then that Kyo asked a question he wanted to ask since lunch.

"Hey Naruto, I know Kurenai-sensei told us a bit, but what did you do to let you skip a grade? And how did you get in early anyway?"

"Getting in early is easy. All you have to do is love your village and help it grow. You also gotta be able to train your mind and body and be strong in both." Naruto answered. Kyo gave him a funny look.

"That's it? Love your village and be able to train."

"Yeah, I think so. That's what they told me anyway. How did you get in?" Naruto asked a question of his own. Kyo pondered for a moment.

"I don't know. I was just told one day that I was going to the academy to be a ninja. I thought it sounded cool so I never gave it a second thought." Kyo admitted. "So how did you skip a grade again?"

Naruto looked down at his feet for awhile. He didn't even seem to realize that he had stopped walking. The two had ended up in a park. The silence continued and when it seemed like he wasn't going to answer he suddenly spoke up.

"The tests were always really easy for me. I never had any trouble getting what the sensei was saying and I got Ayame nee-chan to help me read ahead in the books. It was all just so interesting and good that I didn't want to stop. Before I was allowed to move up I had to take a test to see if I could handle the stuff they were teaching. It was harder, but not to bad. I passed and was allowed in." Naruto said as he kept looking at his feet.

"That can't be it though. If it was all the smart people in our class would move up, but none of them are. I wonder what else it was." Kyo thought out loud. Naruto then looked up and at the other boy.

"There was something else." Naruto said getting Kyo's attention once again. "Before I ever took that test, I got into a fight with someone in that class." Kyo's eyes widened when he heard that.

"We don't start spars until the third year. The first two are us learning the academy taijutsu and doing exercises. So when you say fight you really mean a fight, huh." Kyo says. Naruto nods his head.

"Yeah. The other kid just kept going on about how I wasn't good enough to be there and that I should just leave. I ignored him even when he said he'd prove it. That's when he took a swing at me. It hit, I got really angry and punched back. We fought for a long time, at least I think it was a long time. I ended up winning, but I hurt the other person pretty bad. I still feel bad about it."

"That's not to bad. I mean you don't seem like a fighter, but lots of kids get in fights and just get detention. What's so special about that fight. And as for the other kid, well he started it so he got what he deserved." Kyo said to the red haired boy in front of him.

"I don't think so. I mean it felt good to let go like that, but when I punched the other guy in the eye he ended up bleeding from it after the hit." Naruto said, going into a bit more detail.

"I still don't get it." Kyo said, still not see the big deal.

"The other person was a Hyuga." Naruto clarified. Kyo was stunned.

"You mean you not only beat a Hyuga, but hurt one of their eyes. Damn man, that's big. Hyuga's get funny when it comes to their eyes"

"Yeah they do. I did get in trouble for the whole thing, along with the other guy, but apparently beating a Hyuga is something special. Even if he wasn't trained that much yet everyone was still surprised that I won. A couple weeks later they asked me if I wanted to take a test to move up a year. That's really it." Naruto said finishing his story. Kyo seemed to think about it as he leaned against a tree. Naruto wondering just when they got anywhere near a tree.

"That sucks for the Hyuga, but the story is kind of cool. I mean you actually beat up a Hyuga, you must be stronger then I thought." Kyo says to Naruto before grinning. "Guess you really didn't need to worry about Daichi after all."

"If he had his friends with him I would. I don't even know how strong he is, so I might even if it was just him."

"He's not bad, but not that good either." Kyo informs Naruto. Naruto thinks about it for a second before looking up and noticing that the sun was starting to set.

"I didn't know it was this late yet." Looking back at his current company he addresses him. "I got to go, I promised nee-chan I'd help her in the garden today." Kyo blinks at that as he gets up.

"You really garden. I thought you were just kidding earlier." He says as Naruto smiles.

"Nope, I really do. But I don't really do anything, nee-chan does most of it. I just kind of help her out with the easy stuff." He said continuing to smile the whole time.

"Hm, alright. I gotta get going to. Don't want that old man to get mad. See ya later red." Kyo was already walking and waving before he even finished talking. Naruto waved back before looking around to find out where he was. Once he figured it out, he too started on his way home.

As he was walking Naruto started to think about Kyo. He was a fun guy and he seemed really nice. _'Other people seemed nice to though.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a frown. It was true. Other people have pretended to be nice to him to get him to do something or try something against him. The latter was very rare and only happened once. Before anything could even happen someone dressed in black with a mask on stopped it. Whatever it was. Point is this has happened before, _'And I don't want it to happen again. Kyo seems nice, but I'll wait awhile before I decide anything about him.'_ Finished with that line of thought, he looked up to see he was at Ichiraku. He walked in, took a seat, and waited for his nee-chan to finish so they could go and do some gardening.

* * *

_The next day at the academy_

It was about fifteen minutes till the start of class. Not many people were in the classroom yet, not even Kurenai-sensei. Naruto was currently sitting in the same seat he was yesterday, which was at the top row two seats away from the window. He was just waiting for class to start since he didn't really have that much time to do anything. A few kids would look at him and he would stare right back before giving them a slight smile and looking out the window again. That's when he saw a group of people out there. It looked like a couple of girls and... Kyo._ 'Wonder what they're talking about. Eh, it's not really my business.' _Naruto thought as his attention drifted elsewhere again. It was a little after that moment that Daichi and his friends walked in and started to cause a commotion.

"Where the hell is he? I'm going to beat that loser for yesterday." Daichi yelled out to everyone. Naruto got a bit of a sinking feeling in his stomach but kept his calm. One of the other kids then pointed up towards him.

"He's up there Daichi." Said boy and his friends looked to where the kid pointed and spotted Naruto. They all frowned/sneered at seeing him but didn't do anything else.

"I don't care about the tomato right now, I'll get him later. I want to know where Kyo is." Daichi said, confusing everyone in the room. Naruto had to wonder just what it was that Kyo did since he was with the other boy for most of the day yesterday.

"Did someone call my name?" Speak of the devil and it shall appear. Kyo walked into the room and looked around a bit before his gaze stopped on Daichi. A grin then worked its way onto his face despite the glare the small group was sending him. "Well if it isn't Chiri-san (1). If your looking for me then you must need me for something. I'll be glad to help you however I can." Kyo said with sarcasm rolling right off his tongue. This just caused Daichi to glare even harder at him; in turn making him smirk more and leaving Naruto to wonder what the hell was going on.

"Help? You were supposed to help by telling that tomato up there to get ready to fight after school yesterday during lunch." This caused said tomato's eyes to widen in surprise, but Daichi wasn't finished yet. "Instead you snitched on me to Kurenai-sensei after school when I went to get him. What was that about, huh?" He finish as he looked Kyo dead in the eyes.

The entire class was watching this now, waiting to hear what was going to be said next. None more so than Naruto who narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure this all out. He was slowly starting to see the picture to.

"Well for one, I just like messing with you. I really don't know why you'd even believe me stupid, hehe." At this Daichi's friends had to stop him from charging Kyo right there. "Second, I was just evening the score from last week when you got me detention with those stupid frogs of yours. So really we're even." Kyo finished with a big smile. Daichi got his friends to let him go and was now approaching the black haired boy.

"Your dead Akachan (2)." Daichi said while Kyo narrowed his eyes at the nickname.

"Is he really now? Just what were you planning on doing Daichi?" A voice said from the doorway. Everyone froze before turning to the door, and seeing Kurenai-sensei standing there with her eyes focused on the two boys who had the spotlight a moment ago.

"It's not what it looks like Kurenai-sensei." Daichi tried to explain but she wasn't hearing any of it.

"I saw and heard it for myself so don't even bother. That's another day of detention for you Daichi. And Kyo, you better behave yourself because I'm watching you today. One slip-up and your in here right next to Daichi after school. Is that clear?" She said to the two of them.

"Crystal Kurenai-sensei." They both said at the same time.

"Good, now everyone get to your seats so we can start class." Everyone quickly did as she told them. With a sigh escaping her lips she started her class.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the halls right now to get out of the building. It was lunch now and he had something to talk to Kyo about. He saw him head outside to eat and was going to follow him out. He finally made it to the hall leading to the doors, but before he got out he saw a couple of familiar girls standing next to the door. They were all in his class but he was sure he saw the three somewhere else to, he just couldn't think of where. The three finally saw him and waved at him. Deciding to see what they wanted he stopped in front of them to talk.

"Is there something I can help you girls with?" The red head questioned as he looked at the three. The middle one had black hair and equally black eyes. The one on the left had brown hair and blue eyes. Finally, the one one the right had green hair with brown eyes. _'They're all really pretty. It's weird though, I didn't think anyone had green hair. Then again I can't really say anything about hair color.' _Naruto absently thought. The middle girl decided to take charge and speak.

"Actually we were wondering if you could answer a question? And just so you know, I'm Kazumi and these two are Misaki and Fumiko." Kazumi said. Misaki was on the right and waved when she was introduced, Fumiko doing likewise.

"It's nice to meet all of you. If you want to ask something then go ahead, I'll try to answer it." Naruto said smiling at the three girls. They smiled back as Kazumi asked her question.

"So is it true that you beat a Hyuga in a fight?"

That was one question that he definitely didn't expect. After all the only person he told that to was Kyo._ 'Wait a minute. They're the girls that were talking to Kyo earlier.' _Naruto remembered. That meant that Kyo told them, but why? He narrowed his eyes as his figures dug into his palm in anger. He needed to talk to Kyo right now.

"You heard that from Kyo, right." It wasn't really a question seeing as he knew the answer. The other three gasped when he said that.

"Does that mean its true?" "I can't believe you beat a Hyuga." "How cool." The three were speaking at the same time. He could barely make out what they were saying, not that he cared at the moment.

"Sorry, I got to go." With that he quickly made his way passed the girls out the doors. There was someone he really need to talk to.

* * *

It took Naruto awhile to find him, but he finally did. He was currently sitting down and leaning against a tree while he finished what looked like a rice ball. Walking up to him he was seen by the other boy who waved him over.

"Hey red, over here. You wanna take a seat?" Kyo asked. As Naruto made it over to him he decided he'd get right to the point.

"What was that whole thing with Daichi about earlier?" Naruto figured he'd start with something he already had an idea about. This, however, threw Kyo for a loop.

"What?" His intelligent reply.

"Before class started, Daichi said you were supposed to tell me about a fight we were going to have after school." Naruto refreshed the other boys memory.

"Oh, that. I told Chiri-san that I'd get you to fight him after school cause of that thing in class yesterday. Then after the bell rang I watched him leave and got Kurenai-sensei so he'd get another detention. Ah, revenge is sweet." Kyo finish his little story. Naruto's eyes were like slits now.

"So you used me to get back at Daichi. And you didn't call out to get everyones attention back on me after school?" Naruto asked which caused Kyo to look at him in confusion.

"Why would I've done that? And Daichi was trying to pick a fight with you. It'll be even harder now with two detentions won't it?"

Naruto let it go for now. He'd come back to it but he did have another question to ask anyway.

"What about those girls? How'd they know that I fought a Hyuga?" This one got a weird look out of the other boy so Naruto clarify who he was talking about. "I ran into Kazumi and the other two in the halls."

"Those three. Well yesterday I heard them talking about how they wanted to know more about you. So I figured I'd make a deal. I tell them about how you jumped a year and they take all my notes for me so I can sleep in class." Kyo said.

"What?" Naruto said with anger deep in his voice.

"Well the exercises are fun, but the lectures are boring. This way I can sleep in class and still get all the material. They said they'd make notes for you to." Kyo finished with a grin.

"So you met me to get back at someone else and hung out with me to get info out of me." Naruto asked a bit harshly. Kyo flinched a little when he heard that.

"Not really. The Daichi thing was just spur of the moment and everyone would of heard about your fight with the Hyuga sooner or later. Hell, I'm surprised no one knew yet. As for the rest, I did like that book and really did have fun yesterday, so I don't see the big deal about all this." Kyo explained and defended himself. Naruto just continued to glared at him before letting off a big sigh and slumping his shoulders. He then looked up with tired, sad eyes that truly shocked Kyo. Naruto then simply walked passed him, talking just loud enough to be heard.

"I guess you don't see it. I'm not surprised, no one ever does."

When Kyo turned around, Naruto was already back inside the building. Just in time for the bell to ring. For the rest of the day Naruto avoided Kyo. Even after school when Kyo was waiting for him and asking to talk about it, Naruto just continued on. The only thing he was glad about was that he waited before making a decision about Kyo. But then again, should he really be glad that he was right to wait, or disheartened that he was indeed right.

* * *

And done.

1) Daichi means earth or land, and chiri means dirt. My attempt at a somewhat creative/mean nickname from a kid.

2) Kyo means either pride or cry, and akachan means baby. Another attempt at a somewhat insulting child nickname.

There are a few things I want to say.

- Sorry if the kids don't seem like kids. I'm having some trouble getting the mind and attitude of seven year olds down, but I'm trying.

- Even if Naruto's personality is different, there's no such thing as a Naruto that doesn't like ramen.

- For pairings there will be one, but not until after the academy, and even then there still needs to be build up and I need to figure out who. I will say that the pairing will be with someone close to Naruto's age, so no Kurenai, Anko, or anyone like that. Also no harem.

- To answer a question I got, Kurenai does wear wraps over mesh, but when she's a jonin. As a chunin she did wear the outfit I described.

- Once again sorry if it seems slow, I'm just trying to build up character right now and give some life to the OCs.

If you read this all then thank you and Peace Out.


	3. A Friend in Need

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: Just so you all know, I drew some pictures of Naruto and Kyo. They're not works of art but check them out. The links are on my profile.

* * *

It's been roughly two weeks since Naruto and Kyo had their little chat. A lot has happened in such a short amount of time. Well... a lot for a child of Naruto's age at least. Not surprisingly, word got out to his class about how he skipped a year thanks to Kazumi and her two friends. Nobody really believed any of it to be true, but that couldn't stop a small part of them from wondering if it was actually indeed fact. Daichi was the only one to not give it any thought and said it was a complete lie; just Naruto trying to make himself sound tougher and cooler. On the other end of that though, there was a handful of people that completely believed it. One of them was Kyo, but Naruto was currently unaware of that as the two had yet to speak again. The other ones were surprisingly the three who started all the gossiping that was going around. One of which...

"You know your never going to hit anywhere near the bullseye like that."

Naruto felt a sigh escape him as he turned to his uninvited guest. "Whats wrong with how I'm doing this?" He asked with a bit of annoyance.

It was after school and Naruto had decided to get in some practice throwing kunai in a small training field the academy had. Normally it would be packed, but most kids were already at home or playing seeing as it was Saturday. Sunday was their only day off so all the kids spent Saturday evening and Sunday just goofing off. Naruto, on the other hand, used this time to use the empty training field. Which he was doing when Kazumi decided to turn up out of nowhere, and then start criticizing him.

"Well for one thing I know your not supposed to snap your wrist." Kazumi answered. "I also know that your stance is all wrong." She continued in a know-it-all type of tone.

"Really, and I suppose you know the right way to do it?" Naruto asked as he stared at her. Kazumi responded with a big smile.

"Naturally." Naruto rolled his eyes as she asked a quick question. "Your right handed right?"

At Narutos nod she continued. "Well here's what you do. You stand with your right leg back and lean on the ball of that foot. Your left foot is flat on the ground, and there should be about two feet between them. Then..." She paused as she saw Naruto raise his hand. After a second she asked. "You have a question?"

"Yeah. What if I can't get my feet two feet apart." Naruto asks of her in a serious manner.

"No, two of your actual foot, not two feet." At Narutos oh expression a small sweat drop formed on the back of her head. "Anyway, you want your feet at about the twelve o'clock and one o'clock spots. Then you bend your knees, especially the front one. You keep your right arm straight and pull it back in a round like move. When you swing forward, you lean on your front foot and still keep your arm straight. You also don't move your shoulder, just your arm. When it's about at your chest you let go, but keep going with the swing. Follow through helps." Kazumi finished her explanation and moved to demonstrate. Picking up one of the kunai she did exactly as she just described. The kunai hit its mark, but two to three inches away from the bullseye.

"Wow, that was good." Naruto said as he watched the kunai fall out of the post. The kunai were slightly blunted; not so much as to stop them from sticking, but enough so the students wouldn't badly hurt themselves. They just needed some strength to stay in the target. "But you missed the bullseye."

"Yeah... well, doing it right doesn't make it perfect. It makes it a lot easier, but I still got to practice." Kazumi defended herself a bit.

"I guess your right, but either way you are better then me at this. Where'd you learn how to do it?" Naruto asked his new throwing coach.

"Well I am an Uchiha, throwing weapons is one of our many specialties." She stated proudly, and a bit arrogantly. "Really, my tou-san taught me just last week. I'm still practicing it, but I think I've gotten pretty good."

"Not good enough to hit the center though." Naruto said with a smirk. Hearing this Kazumi puffed out her cheeks and got a frown on her face. With a small glare she answered right back.

"Well I don't see you doing any better. Is this the thanks I get for trying to help you out." Naruto couldn't help himself as he laughed at the face she was making. This only annoyed the girl more though so after a few moments Naruto calmed himself down.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. Though I need to ask, why are you helping me?" He asked with some suspicion in his voice. Kazumi replied with a voice that was a little to innocent.

"I just happened to be walking around and I saw you having trouble. Being the person I am I decided to help another struggling person in need." She said with a smile, batting her eyes for added effect.

Naruto gave her a deadpan look, causing her to slowly drop the cute look.

"Not buying it huh. Oh well. Truth is I saw how sad and annoyed you were after everyone found out why you're in our class and I felt a bit bad."

"That's not what I was sad about." Naruto said with a sigh. Kazumi gave him a puzzled look when she heard that.

"Then what were you sad about?"

"It doesn't matter. What does is you. What'd you really come to see me for?" Naruto asked again. Kazumi look a bit annoyed as she shuffled on her feet.

"That was the real reason. It just wasn't the only reason." She said as Naruto narrowed his eyes onto her. "Seeing how you beat up a Hyuga, I figured you'd be good at taijutsu. I could use some help with it, so I figured we could have a trade. I help you with your throwing and you help me with my fighting." Naruto didn't expect that. Raising one of his brows in a curious manner he decided to see where this would go.

"I thought the Uchiha had their own taijutsu style, and what makes you think I could even help you with anything?"

"We do have our own style, but it works best with the sharingan and I haven't activated it yet. So tou-san said I should learn the academy style till I do awaken it." Kazumi clarified. Naruto still gave her a confused look.

"That's all really interesting, but I don't know the academy style well." This time Naruto clarified and Kazumi gave him the confused look.

"You got to know something. How else could you've won?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I know a little bit. Just what I saw some of the older kids practicing. And when I needed help with that I asked my sensei from the first year. He helped me with what I saw but told me to wait till I'm in the class that teaches it to learn the rest of it. So I know the basics, but that's all. The rest is just me guessing." He admitted with a big sheepish smile on his face.

Kazumi was stunned. To win a fight when your trained is one thing, but to win it while guessing what your doing._ 'He's got to be better than I thought. It sucks he can't help me much, but at least he can still help.' _She thought with a mental shrug. She decided to voice her thoughts.

"Even if it's not much it can still help me. Besides, I already showed you how to throw right so you owe me."

Naruto just looked at her before he smirked. "That's your problem, not mine."

Kazumi got red in the face and had a slight twitch above her eye. "What! Why you little-" She was cut off as Naruto started laughing.

"I'm just kidding. I'll help you, but you gotta keep helping me to." He managed to get out between laughs, a smile on his face.

Kazumi pouted at the joke being at her expense, but shook it off. With her own satisfied smile she said, "Deal."

With that the two kept on training in the field. Naruto learning how to properly throw and Kazumi learning the first steps of the academy taijutsu style. Neither got to far with what they were doing, but it was the first day. In the end though, both of them were rather happy with the results of their encounter.

* * *

_That night_

Naruto was currently laying in his bed, just staring at the ceiling lost in thought. Training with Kazumi had worn him out, but he was glad to have a training partner. At least somewhat, he still didn't know her that well. There was something that she said to him though that wouldn't leave him alone. It was something Kyo brought up as well, but he was to upset with the situation at the time to think on it afterwards. Now however.

_'Why didn't anyone say anything or more people find out about that fight?' _Naruto had started wondering about that since he got home. When the fight happened there where a couple of other kids that saw it, not many but some. Plus the fact that both him and the other guy came to class the next day bandaged, why didn't anyone ask questions? _'At the time I was happy no one ever said anything. It made it easier to forget about it. But that doesn't make sense. Why didn't anyone talk about it or tell their friends or parents. I don't get it'_

_'And what's up with Kyo lately?'_ Naruto wondered. He noticed about five days ago that Kyo was following him after school. He never got to close, he would just watch from a distance, but he did it everyday since then. It creeped him out really. Plus, before Kyo started tailing him, Naruto saw Kyo talking to Ayame and Teuchi after he came home from the training field last saturday. It was really bothering him. Everything seemed to be bothering him lately.

Before he could think on it any more he heard a voice yell up from downstairs.

"Hey Naruto! It's getting late so lights out and go to bed!" The voice said. Naruto responded equally as loud.

"Okay Teuchi-jiji, got it!" With that he turned off his light before pulling his blanket over himself. As he did he realized how tried he really was. As he lay in the dark with his mind slowly shifting from waking reality to dreaming illusion, he told himself that he'd think more about everything sometime later.

* * *

_The next afternoon_

Right now Naruto was at the park. He came here to relax and find something to do since he was bored. He tried to play with some of the other kids, but he wasn't holding his breath on it. Neither were they since they said no and left him alone in the park as they went to play ninja in the alleys. It hurt, but it was hurting less each time. So he went to sit under a tree, and was just looking up at the clouds, thinking of nothing and just letting his mind wander. He stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the peace that was so rare in the world of shinobi, not that he knew that. A short time had passed when he noticed three other boys entering the park. They were just chatting, but when they noticed him under the tree they started making their way to him.

Really, Naruto himself wasn't sure how he avoided Daichi for two weeks. The first week was easy, seeing how he had detention every one of those days. After that it was just Naruto blending in with the crowds, leaving faster then him, using some of the backstreets he was familiar with, or just getting lucky. After all, if it was after school then Daichi had no idea where to find him if he didn't get him right away. This time though it seemed Daichi got lucky in picking the right park. Naruto stood up as the three boys approached him; Daichi being in the middle of the other two. They stopped when they were just a couple yards away.

"Well lookie what we got here. It looks like the tomato was enjoying a little sun. Your gonna need water to if ya want to grow." Daichi said as all three of them started laughing. Naruto simply took it before smirking, his own come back now in mind.

"At least I'll grow. Nothing can happen with you Chiri-san cause you can't go any lower then dirt." The laughter died quickly, but the other two boys still had a few chuckles escape them. Daichi glared at Naruto.

"You're going to regret that one tomato."

"Why do you want to fight? What do you have against me?" Naruto quickly asked, causing the other three in the park to pause. With a smile Daichi replied.

"I got nothing against you. I don't care about your stupid jokes or anything like that. Your only a kid who doesn't belong in our class. Really, I just don't like you. Nothin else to it."

Naruto was a bit surprised at the reasoning of the older boy, but he didn't have time to think about it. Daichi came running at him with his fist cocked backed fully intending to punch Naruto. When he was about a foot away Naruto dove to the right and rolled, coming to a stop on his hands and knees. He got back up fast, but as soon as he was standing again he jumped back to avoid a bum rush from the second boy.

The third one came up from Naruto's left and threw a punch at the side of his skull. Ducking down enough for the fist to fly over him, Naruto raised his left elbow. The other guy slammed right into it using his own momentum and stopped, a small breath escaping him. As he was already on the ground Naruto shot out his left foot hitting the other boy on the shin. With the boy now off balance he swiped his leg in a counterclockwise arc, taking his opponent off his feet. Jumping back Naruto watched as the boy landed hard on his face before turning around to look for the other two.

To bad he turned into a right hook courtesy of Daichi. Stumbling back a bit he regained himself enough to try to block the followup from Daichi. Using the back of his arm he attempted to deflect the hit away, but since Daichi is bigger and stronger it still got him on the right shoulder. Wincing at the hit, he braced his right foot on the ground as he brought up his left knee to meet Daichi's stomach. It hit hard as Daichi took a step back.

As he stopped to clutch his stomach Naruto threw a right haymaker, throwing his body into it since he was still balanced on his right foot. It hit Daichi hard right on the nose and sent him staggering away. He covered his face with his hands and Naruto could see something dripping between the fingers. Seems he gave Daichi bloody nose. Before he could think about it or do anything else he was kicked in the back by the second boy. He fell to the ground, stunned for a moment. As he tried to get up the third boy body slammed him, making Naruto give a yell of pain.

The second boy came up to the two and grabbed Naruto's right arm while the third one got off him and took hold of his left. They picked him up and held him still as he tried to struggle free. The two boys though had the advantage of being older and bigger than him, so try as he might he couldn't get free. Naruto suddenly got the wind knocked out of him due to Daichi's fist imbedding itself in his stomach. This was followed up by two punches to the face; one to his right eye, which was the same spot he got punched before, and another that would probably give him the same bloody nose Daichi was currently sporting. Daichi gave Naruto a smirk, which due to the blood made it look somewhat fearsome.

"Ha! You beat a Hyuga, yeah right. Your hardly worth the effort it's gonna take to turn ya into ketchup." He laughed, the other two to busy holding the red head to join him. Naruto looked up at Daichi a gave him a grin despite his situation.

"This coming from someone who needs two other people to fight me. If I'm hardly worth it you must be worthless seein-" Naruto didn't get to finish since Daichi's fist decided to join the conversation.

"I wasn't gonna do much more, but that last one added a few more hits." Daichi said as he punched him again in the face. That was followed by one more to the stomach. As he was pulling back for a third hit, he got blindsided by a someone. The two rolled on the ground for a second before coming to a stop, after which they started punching each other. The other three just stared at the scene for a second before one of the two guys holding Naruto noticed something.

"Is That Kyo?" That was the last thing Naruto was expecting to hear. Deciding to put the whole subject of Kyo on the back burner for the moment Naruto focused on the two holding him.

Kicking the back of the second one's knee, said boy let go of him and dropped to a kneeling position. Rotating ninety degrees since his one arm was still being held Naruto punched the third guy in the stomach with his right fist. Now free Naruto shoved the one he just punched a very short distance away to give himself some room. He then took four steps and jumped. He put his feet in front of him, bent his knees and drop kicked his kneeling attacker. Using him like a spring board Naruto jumped off him and shouldered the one that was still standing close to him. All three of them hit the ground with a thud. Naruto was the first one to climb to his feet. The one that got slammed by his shoulder took a bit longer, giving Naruto a breather. The one that was drop kicked just stayed on the ground.

After catching his breath and while his opponent was still collecting himself Naruto attacked. He did a quick one two to his stomach before upper cutting the older boy who was stunned by the combo. Naruto decided to finish it so he ran up to the other boy and jumped. He did a three sixty spin, lashing out with his right foot which connected hard with the other fighters face. Naruto landed on his left foot as the other one landed on his ass. He seemed happy to stay down.

Naruto was breathing heavily by this point. He started to stumble over to tree before leaning on it and sliding down into a seated position. He just sat there for a moment taking in the fact of what just happened. After a few more deep breaths he looked up in time to see Daichi go down. Naruto managed to get a look at his face. Seems Kyo added two black eyes and a cut to his cheek.

As he was on the ground Daichi spared a glance in Naruto's direction and saw his two friends slowly getting up. Even though he saw them getting up he knew they weren't going to fight anymore judging by their groans of pain. Sloppily getting to his feet Daichi turned in the opposite direction of Kyo and ran. His two friend saw this as the got to their feet.

"Hey Daichi! Wait up man!" One of them called as they followed after their apparent leader.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at seeing them leave. He decided to forget the tree and laid out on his back. Hearing foot steps he looked up to see Kyo there. He had a busted lip and a bruise on his cheek and forehead. Naruto could only guess Daichi head butted him. The two stayed in silence for awhile before it was broken by Kyo.

"You look like shit red." He said it with a serious face.

Naruto answered back equally as serious. "Look who's talking." The two continued to stare at each other before they both stared to crack up in a fit of laughter.

* * *

It took the two a minute to get their laughter under control. When it was finally quelled the two remained quiet for sometime. This time it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" He questioned as he looked at Kyo. Said person remained quiet and kept his eyes closed. When Naruto was starting to think that he fell asleep he spoke up.

"I wanted to talk to you. That's way I came, but then I saw Daichi and figured I'd give you a hand." He said.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Thanks for the help, I really needed it." At Kyo's nod he continued. "I wanted to ask you a couple questions to. Like why were you following me this past week? And why were you talking to Ayame-nee-chan and Teuchi-jiji?"

Kyo looked at him in surprise before chuckling. "So you noticed, huh. Guess I wasn't all that sneaky after all." He let out a sigh of his own before continuing. "After the last time we talked I tried to think of what it was that was bothering you, but I just couldn't figure it out. So I decided to ask the people you seemed closest to."

* * *

_Flashback_

"So that's what has been bothering Naruto." Ayame said with a frown as she looked at Kyo. "Why would you do that to him?"

"Do what?" Kyo asked the teenager. "I ended up helping him by getting Daichi detention. Plus he doesn't have to take notes anymore since the girls will take them. What'd I do wrong?"

Ayame settled a glare on him as she responded. "You took advantage of him. You used him just so you could sleep in class." Kyo groaned.

"Who cares if I sleep? I told you he made out pretty good to." He answered, still not seeing the problem. Ayame let out a frustrated huff, but before she could continue her father beat her to it.

"Calm down Ayame, there's no reason to get so upset."

"But tou-san he-"

"I know, I've been standing right here. But you have to take into consideration that not only is Kyo a child, he doesn't really know anything about Naruto." Teuchi said cutting off his daughter. "How about you go do some dishes while I handle this."

"Hai tou-san." Ayame relented as she made her way into the kitchen, but not before giving Kyo one last look. He shivered when he saw it and promised himself to never piss her off again. Teuchi laughed when he saw it.

"Don't worry about her. She just really cares for Naruto and doesn't like seeing him hurt."

"But how did I hurt him? Nobodies explaining that part." He asked the older man. Said old man just let out a sigh before looking around. Seeing it was only the two of them he went ahead and started explaining.

"While I'm not positive about everything this is what I can tell you." Seeing he had the boys attention he continued. "Naruto doesn't have any friends. He still tries to play with some of the kids, but I don't think he's making any progress. The people all ignore him and it seems the children are starting to as well."

"What do you mean about people ignoring him?" Kyo asked.

"Please just let me finish. I"ll answer your questions at the end." Seeing a nod of conformation Teuchi continued. "As I was saying people and even the children now are starting to ignore him. Some, if not many, may even hate him for reasons well beyond him. Because of this Naruto developed a certain type of view on life. He treats everyone equally and nice. You know the saying do unto others as you would have others do unto you. Naruto took that to heart. He tries his very best to be kind and polite to others because that's how he wants it to be for him. When he sees that despite this he still gets treated the same way it hurts him. But it seemed that you two made a connection. You may have only known each other for a day or so but you two just seemed to click. I think that made it hurt all the more. Do you understand that?" Teuchi finished with a question.

Kyo just sat there as he absorbed everything he was told. It was a lot to take in, but after a few minutes he hesitantly tried an answer.

"So Naruto treated me nicely and trusted me with that story. Then I just threw it back at him and that's what hurt him?" He half stated but more asked.

"More or less." Teuchi responded with a smile. "I'm glad you're starting to understand. But if you really want to get it I suggest you follow him around a bit after school." He offered. Kyo gave the older man a strange look in return.

"Why would I follow him around? Isn't that a little...weird?"

"If you do it you'll understand. Just don't look at only Naruto; look at the people around him to." Teuchi said.

"Okay... I guess. I can do that."

"Good. Now I think you should get out of here, Naruto will be home soon."

"Home?" Kyo questioned "You mean Naruto lives here." Seeing Teuchi's nod Kyo gave him a surprised look. "Sorry. I just thought he liked eating here, I didn't know you two were his family."

"There's no need to apologize. Besides, we're not his family per se." Seeing Kyo's what the hell are you talking about look he decided to clarify. "You see we're Naruto's family in spirit. We aren't blood and we never adopted him. I'm his guardian and look after him. We all care for one another like a family though."

"I can understand that really well." Kyo said to himself with a smile. Teuchi smiled at that before he started to make shooing motions.

"I'm glad, but it's getting late and I think its time for you to get home. Just remember and do what I said alright." He said as he started to make his way to the kitchen to help his daughter with the dishes. Kyo nodded to him even though he couldn't see it and hopped off the stool.

"I will jiji, and thanks a lot for all the help!" He yelled into the kitchen before starting his way home.

* * *

_Flashback end_

"After that I followed you around from time to time to see what Teuchi-san was talking about." Kyo finished up his short story. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of Naruto. The red head managed to sit back up and was now leaning against the tree once more as he listened to what Kyo was saying. Not wanting silence to take over Naruto spoke.

"So what did you find out?" He tentatively asked.

Kyo let a sigh escape his lips before looking away from Naruto. "I'm sorry." It was spoken softly but Naruto still heard it.

"What?" Naruto honestly didn't think Kyo would apologize to him. He didn't seem like the kind of person who said sorry. Kyo just sighed again before looking Naruto in the eyes.

"I said I'm sorry. I saw the way everyone looked at you and treated you. I don't know how you don't just start throwing punches, or rocks, or something at those people. I get pissed off at the few who are like that to me." Kyo replied. Naruto's eyes shot wide open at that tidbit, which was impressive considering one of them was swollen up pretty nicely.

"What do you mean? Does everyone treat you the same way?" Naruto asked. At that question the raven haired boy scoffed.

"Hardly. Nearly everyone treats me normally. It's only some of the ninja that are assholes." He clarified. That only severed to confuse Naruto more.

"Why would only ninja treat you differently?" Hearing his own question and just how it personal there conversation was getting Naruto decided to try and stop it. "Forget it, you don't have to answer that."

"Don't worry about. Think of it as my way of making it up to you. You told me a story and now I'll tell you one. It's kinda short though." Kyo said to the red haired boy with a smile. Said red head didn't know what to say to that so Kyo continued.

"The reason some ninja don't like me is because I'm not originally from Konoha. And before you ask I have no idea where I'm actually from. I was found on the side of the road one day by some merchants when I was a baby. This neckless and stone I wear is all I have of my real family. Anyway, the merchants brought me here and put me in an orphanage. That's not to odd, it seems to happen a lot from what I hear. But apparently I was the first foreign orphan to be allowed to enter the academy for a really long time. I guess the ninja think I'll turn on them or something; maybe think I'm a spy. But that's stupid. I was found when I was a baby, how could I be a spy?" Kyo took a calming breath before finishing. "Well that's my story. Told you it was short, though not anywhere near as bad as what you got."

Naruto just sat there as he took it all in. Even if it was to a much lesser extent Kyo still knew what it was like to be an outcast like him. He knew what it was like to be an orphan and not have a clue as to who your parents are. They were more alike then he thought. Despite not wanting to ask it Naruto really wanted to know.

"Do you still live at the orphanage or were you adopted?" At the question Kyo gave him a smirk.

"Neither. An old man took me in but never adopted me. Kind of like you with Teuchi-san and Ayame-san." Here he gave a pause. "Then again I doubt those two make you work for them when your not at school or training."

"No...they don't." Naruto answered with a small sweat drop.

Silence settled between the two again, but this time not nearly as unbearable as before. Naruto was just thinking over everything that happened when he heard Kyo's voice.

"Hey Naruto. You said that you wanted to be Hokage right." It was more of a statement then a question. Naruto just raised a brow at the random question, but answered anyway.

"Yeah. I want to be a great Hokage like the Sandaime and Yondaime. Why?"

"Well that old man I live with asked me a good question. He asked me what I wanted to get out of being a shinobi and do as a shinobi. I didn't have an answer for him when he asked, but I think I might now. At least a part of it anyway." Kyo said.

"And? What's your answer?" Naruto asked, wanting to hear his answer.

"I want to be the top Anbu commander in all of Konoha. That would make me the Hokage's right hand man to. So what do you say red, what to help each other become the two most badass ninja in the Leaf Village." Kyo said with a grin stretched over his face.

Naruto looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He had no idea what to say to that. All he could do is lower his head so his bangs covered his eyes. Despite that Kyo still managed to see a few tear drops fall to the ground, but decided not to say anything. After about three minutes Naruto rubbed his eyes and cleared away the tears, along with some blood. Looking at the blood on his hand for a moment Naruto then smiled and stood up.

"That sounds great, but before we do that we gotta do something else first." He said. Kyo just looked perplexed as he to stood up. It was then that Naruto reached up to his face again and wiped away some of the blood. With the blood still on his hand he stuck it out.

"Hello, my names Uzumaki Naruto. You want to be friends." He said it as he smiled at the other boy. Kyo looked at Naruto for a second before his grin came back full force. He reached up to his bloody lip and got some on his hand. He then clasped that hand with Naruto's own slightly blood covered one.

"My names Ikazuchi Kyo and I'd like it if we could be friends." At that Naruto's smile covered his whole face.

This was the true start of a friendship that would change the very future of the shinobi world itself.

* * *

Finished.

Didn't mean for the ending to get sappy like that, but whatever. This one was a lot harder to write then the last two for some reason. I gave some back round to both Naruto and Kyo. Also my first attempt at a "fight" scene.

Next chapter is a big one. First big time skip, something major happens in Konoha, Naruto meets some of the rookie nine, and I introduce the last OC I'm making for Naruto's class.

Peace Out


	4. Academy Years pt:1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: There is a poll on my profile. More about it is at the very end of this. Be sure to check it out.

* * *

Naruto stifled a yawn as he continued to walk down the street on his way to school. He was up late last night practicing the leaf concentration exercise, or at least he was trying too. His mind kept wandering away from the task no matter how hard he tried to keep it there. It wasn't anything specific that was distracting him either; just bits and pieces of the last two years.

He would think of the new friends he's made; though not many in number there was more than a handful. He thought of his ongoing feud with Daichi and how annoying it is to avoid him so as not to fight. He thought about his rival, one he made out of a classmate, that he constantly competed with. To be fair though it was mainly one sided on the others part. He thought about the academy and all the things he's learned and all the training he's done. He also recalled his two best friends, Kyo and Kazumi, infiltrating their way to the forefront of his mind.

When the name of his best female friend popped into his head, he couldn't stop the small blush that made its way onto his face. The two had become training partners after they taught each other what they could of kunai throwing and taijutsu. They would spar a bit, train, help each other study for classes, and Kazumi even helped Naruto unlock his chakra. Actually since everything has chakra and all you need to do is find the correct balance of physical and mental energies, perhaps decipher is a better word. Anyway, the two had become rather close and Naruto couldn't help but to develop a small crush on the girl. Of course he hid it rather well and no one else knew about; no one but Kyo that is. He just seemed to be an open book to the older boy, but then again it's the same the other way around too.

Before his mind could wander further off the beaten path, he heard a bell ring and looked up. Blinking in surprise Naruto realized he was already at the gate of the academy; just in time for the first bell too, judging by the slow pace of the other students. Shaking his head to try and clear it he continued in towards his class.

_'I'm getting lost in thought thinking about thoughts that I've already thought.'_ He paused for a second at that. '_Wait... Yeah, that was right. A bit weird but right... I think.' _Deciding to mull over whether he was right or not later he made his way towards the entrance.

"Hey Naruto! Wait for us!" Turning to look at who was calling him he spotted Misaki and Fumiko making their way to him. He smiled as he stopped to wait for the two to catch up. He got to know the two better thanks to Kazumi and they ended up becoming pretty fast friends. Though Misaki was a little too energetic for anyone to spend any extended period of time with, he did his best. It took but a moment for the two to catch up to him, and when they did they all started towards their class again.

"Thanks a lot for waiting Naruto-kun. Fumi-chan and I have been looking everywhere for you." Naruto raised a brow as Misaki continued. "Yeah, we were wondering if the lilacs in your garden are... OW! Fumi-chan, what was that for!" Misaki questioned after Fumiko elbowed her in the ribs.

"Once you start talking about flowers it's hard to get you off them. Besides, that's not what we were going to ask him." Fumiko told her green haired friend. Naruto all the while was content just sitting back and listening to them talk to one an other. Misaki frowned at the other girl as she spoke.

"I know that. I just don't think its a big deal. It's probably some clan business they don't want us hearing. Maybe some super secret meeting about how to patent their glare; cause I've seen some Hyuga throwing that around lately. Or maybe they're all doing some super secret eye training or something." She said. As she kept rambling about other secret stuff it could be, Naruto figured now was a good time to enter the conversation since he had an idea of who it was about.

"Are you two talking about Kazumi?" He asked as he took a seat. The two looked at him before looking around and saw that they were in the classroom. Taking the two seats too his right Misaki answered him, both of them trying not to think about how they missed climbing up the stairs to get to their seats.

"Yeah, we were. How'd you know that?"

"She's the only person any of us know that's part of a clan." Was his simple answer.

"Ohhhhh. Your good."

"Maybe. Or maybe your a bit slow." Fumiko teased the other girl. Before Misaki could retort she quickly elaborated for Naruto. "We came to see if you've seen her. Neither of us has seen Kazumi all week; actually I think its been over a week. We tried going to the Uchiha district to see her, but the place is blocked off by ninja. Even some ANBU! We're worried about her so we're trying to see if anyone's seen her. So... have you?"

"I told you it's nothing to worry about. She's probably-" Naruto drowned out the rest of whatever it was that Misaki was going to say to focus on the subject at hand. Naruto thought back to the last time he saw Kazumi, even if it was only in passing.

_'Its been about nine days.'_ He thought to himself. His face became blank; the normal face he makes when thinking._ 'I haven't seen her in over a week, not even in class. And those two are her best friends, if they haven't seen her then I doubt anyone has.' _A stray thought suddenly entered his head, making his eyes widen before narrowing into slits._ 'I haven't seen any of the Uchiha clan this past week. Not a single one.' _That, considering the size of the clan, was a little disturbing. He continued to ponder that for awhile, but was literally shaken out of it by Misaki.

"Oi, wake up Naruto. Sensei's here."

Turning to the front of class Naruto saw that she was speaking the truth. As he waited for his sensei to speak he realized that it was most likely this man that was making him reminisce. The man was in his late twenties, if not already in his thirties, and was rather big. He had brown hair that was covered by his bandana like Hitai-ate and a round face. He had a small goatee, a big nose, and wore standard chunin attire. This was their new sensei Funeno Daikoku.

Kurenai-sensei had left just under two weeks ago and everyone still missed her, Naruto especially. Kurenai had helped Naruto out whenever he asked for it and never hesitated or looked at him with indifference. She had gained a bit of his respect. She even treated him to ramen a few times after helping him out, though he wasn't sure why. However, with this new sensei Naruto didn't know how he'd be to him. Both of his past sensei's had been nice, but he's seen how some of he teachers look at him. He figured he was just remembering some of the good times of class incase they came to an end. He grimaced a little at that thought._ 'I should try being more positive. After all things have been going really well recently. Can't help but wonder what Kurenai-sensei's doing now though.' _Rumor was she became a guard, or maybe an escort, for some young Hyuga. It is a rumor, so it's likely just false gossip.

As he refocused on his sensei again he found himself stopping cold. Said sensei had on a grim face and was patently waiting for the class to settle down; which amazingly it was. Naruto suddenly felt a chill go up his spine and got a very bad felling in the pit of his stomach at seeing that face. When everyone got quiet Daikoku finally spoke, Naruto being sure to pay rapt attention.

"Alright class listen up. I'm afraid I have some very tragic news." At that every student had their full focus on their sensei. "A little over a week ago something happened within Konoha. It has been under investigation since then with knowledge of it on a need-to-know basis only. However, today the Hokage has deemed it time to let the village know. I'm telling you this now, and later today he is going to make an announcement to all the civilians by the Hokage tower before class lets out." He stopped here to close his eyes and let out a sad sigh. Opening them again he looked at every person in the room before speaking what happened. "Nine days ago the entire Uchiha clan was killed."

Silence. Complete and utter dead silence was followed after that statement as the children tried to comprehend what was just said. Many looked shocked; some looked sad as they realized what that meant for one of their classmates. A random student spoke up.

"You're joking, right sensei. There's no way the Uchiha clan could be killed. Aren't they like the best." Daikoku's face was like stone.

"I'm not joking. This has really happened." He stopped himself from saying anything else to let the information really sink in.

"Oh Kami! Does that mean Kazumi..." Fumiko couldn't even finish her sentence as tears started to flow from her eyes. Misaki was already crying, though it seemed she was struck speechless at the thought her friend couldn't finish. As for Naruto.

"Sensei!" His hands slammed on the desk as he bolted up out of his seat. Everyones attention now on the youngest person in the room. "Was every Uchiha killed? Everyone in the whole clan?" Naruto's voice wavered as he asked that. Daikoku just let out another sigh before answering.

"I'm sorry class, but it's been confirmed that Uchiha Kazumi was killed along with her clan." He said to everyone, even though his gaze never left Naruto's own.

"How was it confirmed! How the hell did this happen anyway!" Naruto had never felt like this before. He was usually always calm, or at least always looked calm. That part though was now long gone. Now there was a part of him that couldn't accept what he'd been told, it was in disbelief. Another part wanted to just start crying out loud and not stop. Then there was anger. For what he didn't know and at the moment he didn't care. He had to let something out and anger was the first one there waiting for release.

"It was confirmed when her body was found." That shut up any retort he could have come up with. "As for how it happened I don't know. Like I said it's been under investigation and the specifics haven't been released to anyone yet."

Naruto wanted to say something more, but he couldn't. The only thing he was thinking was that her body was found. That was indefinite proof. _'She's dead. Kazumi's dead.' _That thought zapped away any anger he might have still had. Disbelief and sadness washed over him as he dropped into his seat. He wore a shocked and pained expression as that thought kept repeating in his head.

Daikoku only watched on as what he said sunk into the class. He gave them a several minutes to sit and think about it. Some were talking with other classmates, some were crying, and it looked like a few didn't know what the hell to do. He couldn't blame them, but there was still something he had to say. Taking a breath he yelled out.

"CLASS!" No matter what anyone was doing before they all were looking at their sensei now. "I know you're not going to want to hear anything I'm about to say, but I afraid it needs to be said." He sighed for a third time before he scanned over the room. Seeing everyone still paying attention to him he continued.

"We are all a part of the Village Hidden Among the Leaves. No matter how we feel towards one another we are all comrades. A single death of one of our own affects and hurts us all. However, since we belong to a hidden village we are also shinobi and as shinobi we must face death every time we are on a mission or out of the village. We are willing to give our lives for our home, even if it means some pain must be endured. Unfortunately, sometimes death strikes much closer to home then we'd like. This is an example of that." He paused here to let them absorb what he was saying. He continued not long after.

"Truth is you never really know when you'll be exposed to death. We had hoped it wouldn't be until after you were ninja that you would feel the pain of loss, but it couldn't be helped. All you can do is take this as a lesson. As a shinobi there will be death. Sometimes caused by you and sometimes to people you know. It is a real fact that will happen. I know you're all young but if that's something you can't deal with, it would be best for you to stop trying to be a ninja. Because when you are a ninja there will be some good times, but there will also be many, many bad. Death is always following us shinobi, always." With that he finished his speech.

The class could only look at their sensei with wide eyed shock at what he'd just said. Was he serious? Just up and quit like that. Before anyone could ask he started talking again.

"I don't want anyone to say anything. This is all a lot to take in so you'll all have time to think about it later. The academy is going to be closed for the next few days so things can be taken care of and sorted out. Fact is all classes that had an Uchiha in them are getting the same speech I just gave you. The other ones are going to find out what happened when they get home and are currently going about a normal day."

Turning around he walked up to the chalk board and started writing a list. While writing he spoke to the class without facing them.

"Now for the rest of class I'm going to review the shinobi rules and what it means to be a ninja. I'm not expecting anyone to participate, but it would be wise to listen."

And with that class continued on, even if no one was really paying attention. They all whispered amongst themselves about what they learned. Only three kids were quiet in the whole class, and one of them was silent. Misaki and Fumiko were both crying and to Naruto it looked like they weren't sure what to do with themselves. He then turned and started staring out the window, looking out into nothing before he saw his own reflection. Looking at it he had to ask himself, _'When did I start crying?'_

* * *

_Afternoon the next day_

It was a bright and sunny day. There were only a few clouds in the sky that were riding on the passing breeze as the leaves whistled when they were hit with the brief wind. There were some small animals in the field and by the training posts, but other then that it was completely empty. Empty with the exception of a young red haired boy that was laying in its center.

Naruto had a conundrum on his hands; he didn't know what to do. He'd been here for quite some hours trying to figure out what to do. After class had let out yesterday he wandered around with no real aim. He did see that much of the village seemed to be in mourning. Apparently his sensei was right about everyone finding out about the Uchihas before class let out.

Eventually he got tired of wandering and went home. All he remembers after that was sitting on his bed, then waking up this morning. Guess he was more tired then he thought. After waking up he decided to come to the academy training ground since school was out and nobody would be there. Plus, this is where he first really met Kazumi.

And so here he is. Laying on an empty field with absolutely no idea what to do. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. As he felt himself drifting off to sleep, he realized the sun was no longer in his eyes. Opening them he saw he was in someones shadow. Before he could turn to see who it was the person spoke up.

"Hey red. How you doing?"

Instantly recognizing the voice, Naruto stayed in his laying position as he answered.

"Not that good. I've definitely been better."

"Yeah, I figured. I heard what happened at the village gate. Also got a few details from Misaki and Fumiko. Mainly Fumiko."

"Yeah. Not sure what I should be doing right now. I'm glad to see you Kyo; when did you get back?" Naruto questioned his best friend. Kyo merely shrugged his shoulders before walking over to Naruto and taking a seat next to him.

"We got back this morning. It's about three o'clock now." That surprised Naruto. He didn't think he'd been out here that long. "The trip was alright, but I still don't see why I needed to go. The old man could of handled it himself."

"Really now. Is that the thanks I get for trying to broaden your knowledge of the world. You're an ungrateful brat, you know that." A gruff voice said.

"Yeah I know. You tell me at least three times a day you old fossil." Kyo replied back with a sigh.

Naruto sat up when he heard the voice and looked over in its direction. Seeing who it was he greeted him.

"Hello Tetsubun-san. How are you doing."

Tetsubun Isamu was a man a bit older than the Sandaime. However, despite his age he was still rather muscular even though he was on the short side. He had a white goatee on his wrinkled face, which was the only hair on his head. Naruto had met Isamu a couple of times before when he hung out with Kyo. The old man was apparently the best blacksmith Konoha had to offer despite his age. He could make anything you wanted, and make it strong in record time. About two weeks ago he left to go get some supplies from the Land of Iron, and decided to take Kyo with him. It appears that they're back.

"Now what have I told you about that. Call me Isamu or even jiji. I'm not one for formal shit, especially from a young-in." Isamu said. Kyo gave him a look.

"What about all the crap you give me?"

"You need to learn manners, manners Naruto already has. Besides, it's fun messing with you." He ended with a laugh.

Kyo knew nothing he said would of done anything, so he merely mumbled stuff about Isamu under his breath. Naruto was looking at the old man with sad expression.

"Kyo said you guys heard about everything. How can you laugh knowing what just happened?"

Isamu stopped his laughter when he heard the question and got quiet. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts. After a moment he spoke, his eyes gazing directly into Naruto's own. "You're right, we do know about what happened to the Uchiha. And while Kyo went to talk to those two girls I stopped by Ichiraku's. I heard from Teuchi that you took the news pretty hard."

"You know Teuchi-jiji?" Naruto asked by way of interruption.

"Yeah, I do. We don't see each other much but we're still friends." Isamu answered. "Anyway after hearing that both Teuchi and I decided it would be good for you to have some company."

"So that's why I'm here, but why did you tag along old man?" Kyo asked his caretaker.

"I was getting to that. I swear I'll teach you patience one day; even if it's the last thing I do." He proclaimed. Kyo just scoffed.

"At your age it might be the last thing you ever do." He was rewarded with a slap to the back of the head.

"As I was saying, Kyo is going to keep you company for the rest of the day. I'm here to bestow a bit of wisdom upon you two boys."

"What kind of wisdom?" Naruto asked.

"The kind you can take to heart and carry with you till the day you die." Seeing both boys paying close attention to him he continued. "Both of you boys are orphans. You know what it's like to be alone and have no one there for you. Neither of you has ever felt the pain of loss yet, at least until now."

"What's the difference between the two? They both hurt a lot." Naruto asked the older man.

"That's something you'll find out on your own. It's different for everyone; how you deal with the loss of family or friends. The important thing to remember though is to never forget them." He paused here and got a far off look in his eye. "I'm getting on in my years. I've seen nearly everyone close to my die; whether by time, war, or something else. I'm not going to lie, even now it hurts like a bitch. But when I think of all the good times between us all I can't help but smile and laugh. That's all you can do really, remember the good times and never forget them. You never get used to death, but you can learn to accept it."

The two took a second to take in what was just said. Naruto was pondering it while Kyo gave Isamu a look.

"Where the hell did that come from."

Isamu laughed. "Ahahaha. I like having my fun boy, but I know when to get serious. Especially in a situation like this." He kept on chuckling.

Naruto's voice suddenly cut in. "So remember the good times, and it makes it better?"

"Nothing but time can make it better, and even that's debatable. It does however make it easier." Isamu told Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head as he closed his eyes. He tried doing what he was told._ 'Remember some good times.'_

_

* * *

_

_Flashbacks_

"I'm telling you everything will be fine. Just watch out for Misaki, she can catch some people by surprise." Kazumi told Naruto.

"She can't be that bad can she?"

Kazumi turned from looking at Naruto to face forward. As he went to do the same-

"HELLO!"

"AHHH!" Naruto jumped back about four feet and saw the megawatt smile of the green haired girl he saw in the hall before. As he calmed his breathing he made to say hello back, but she beat him to the punch.

"Your that little kid we told everyone about. I think its so cool that you actually beat up a Hyuga. So how'd you do it, huh? Did you cheat? Did you surprise him? Have some help? Well, answer me." She somehow managed to string all that into a single breath.

Naruto looked on confused as Kazumi laughed at him. "I told you so."

"Oi, what did you tell him? By the way, whatcha doin' together?" Misaki asked.

"I'd like to know that too." The brown haired girl, Fumiko if Naruto remembered correctly, said as she walked up to everyone else.

"We're training partners now." Kazumi clarified. "I figured you guys would meet him sooner or later, so why not now."

"Being friends with the smart kid everyones talking about. Cool! I'm Misaki, wanna hang out with us after school."

"My names Fumiko. It's nice to meet you."

Naruto smiled at them as he answered. "I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you two too, but I was going to practice with Kyo after school." He told them.

"Then he can come too. Come on, it'll be fun." Misaki said. Before Naruto could answer Kazumi beat him to it.

"They'll be there, I'll make sure of it. Can't have our new friends feeling left out can we?" Hearing her say that put a smile on Naruto's face, and he realized he didn't have it in him to try to refuse.

* * *

"Come on Naruto, you almost got it last time. Take a couple breaths and try again." Kazumi instructed and encouraged Naruto.

For his part he was doing well. Every kunai he threw was close to the bullseye, but he had yet to hit the bullseye itself. Doing as he was instructed he took a few deep breaths and focused. He got ready, and threw his arm forward. The kunai sailed through the air and impacted the target with a thud. It hit dead center. Naruto had on a smile as he looked at his work. It really wasn't anything big, but it was an accomplishment.

"Alright, you did it. Nice throw." Kazumi congratulated him. Naruto's smile turned into a small grin as he high-fived his friend.

"It was thanks to you. Um... what should we do now? I can practice this own my own now and you already learned what I could show you of the academy taijutsu. What's next?" He questioned the older girl.

"Hmmmm... well we have a test on chakra theory in two days, want to study for that? I mean we're already training partners, how about study partners?"

"Sounds like fun, partner." Naruto said as they went to get some books to study. Naruto with a smile splitting his face in two.

* * *

"Before I try again can you explain it one more time?" Naruto asked the two sitting next to him. Kazumi sighed before giving the third person the spot light.

"I explained the best I could last time. Your turn to give it a shot Kyo."

"We just started not too long ago. Don't tell me the great Uchiha's at her wits end already." He said with a smirk. Seeing her brow twitch in irritation he quickly defended. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Turning to Naruto he got to work. "Okay, to get to your chakra you need to combine your physical and mental energies. To get your mental energy going you only need to focus, which shouldn't be a problem since you've been doing the leaf concentration. Getting your physical energy is just as easy. Pretend your about to get into a big fight. In anticipation for that fight you tense up and gather your energy. Then you combine them. Be sure to use the chakra gathering hand seal too, it makes it easier." He finished.

"That's basically exactly what I said. How about trying something more original." Kazumi told Kyo. He sighed at the girl before starting up again.

"Fine. What I do is I imagine my physical energy as a door. Then my mental energy becomes a key to that door. I put the key into the key hole, and when I turn it that's the energies mixing together. To bring out my chakra I open the door after I unlock it. Was that any better princess?"

"Actually yes... yes it was. I'm a bit surprised. How about you give it a try Naruto." Kazumi encouraged him.

Nodding at the girl he closed his eyes and tried to visualized what he was told. It took awhile but eventually he saw a door appear within his mind. It was a lot harder trying to get the key to manifest. Remembering the leaf concentration exercise he focused solely on one spot. A minute later the key appeared in front of the door. After that it got much easier. He was able to easily unlock and open the door. Seemed he just had some trouble calling forth the two energies separately. Opening his eyes he saw the shocked expressions of his two friends.

"Thanks a lot for the tip Kyo, it really helped." Naruto told him with gratitude. Turning to Kazumi he added, "Thanks for all your help too. I really appreciate it."

"Sure" They answered at the same time before a big smile worked its way onto Kazumi's face. She ran over to Naruto and gave him a big hug. Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised as Kyo started to smirk at them.

"Yeah! You did it Naruto. That means Fumiko lost the bet." She said as she laughed. That last part made Naruto stiffen as he asked her.

"What do you mean bet? You bet on me?" He asked with a low voice. Kyo flinched when he heard that, remembering his own deal he made on the red head.

"Yup. I bet that by the end of the week you'd unlock your chakra. Fumiko said no one could do it that fast and we bet. Now I won and she has to treat us to ramen."

Hearing that she bet on him to win made him feel a little better, but hearing about free ramen was enough for him to let it slide... this time.

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Naruto asked Kazumi as they walked through the village.

"I told you, Kyo said that Isamu-san has something he wanted to show us. He says it's a masterpiece."

"Then why does he want a couple of kids checking it out?"

"How am I supposed to know? Just lighten up and go with it. I bet it's going to be awesome." Kazumi said.

The rest of the short walk they had was in silence, Naruto staying tense the whole trip. They finally made it to Isamu's house/shop and entered. It was pitch black inside, a drastic contrast to the sunny outside.

"If he wanted to show us something why is it so dark?" He asked no one. Kazumi decided to answer anyway.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise otherwise." She said with a grin as she flipped the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"

That word described not only the situation, but Naruto perfectly. He was stunned. In front of him were all his friends. There was Kyo, Misaki, Fumiko, two other boys from class, Teuchi, Ayame, Isamu, Kazumi who had joined the small group, Kurenai much to his continuing surprise, and even the Hokage.

As one they all said, "Happy birthday Naruto."

"Everyone." Was all he could say as a tear drop made its way down his face.

* * *

_Flashbacks end_

Opening his eyes Naruto couldn't keep the smile off his face even if he tried. Seeing this caused Isamu to form his own smile, and Kyo to wonder what Naruto had thought about.

"Feel any different? Like a small weights been lifted off your shoulders." Isamu asked Naruto.

He nodded his head. "Yeah. It still hurts, but not as bad. Accepting death, huh. Guess as a shinobi I should remember that." He told himself. The old man merely chuckled at him.

"You remember that boy and you''ll be far ahead of all the ninjas your age." Pausing to crack his neck, he figured it was time to leave. "I think I've been here long enough. Still got work to do after all. I'll be seeing you later Naruto." With that he started walking away.

"Thanks Isamu-san." Naruto called out to him and got a nod in return. With that he laid back down on the grass and stared at the sky. Kyo stayed sitting up and a comfortable silence descended. Eventually they started some small talk, but nothing much. They stayed there for a few hours before heading home. Naruto feeling quite better than he had that morning.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

It had been a long couple of weeks for Konoha. With the Uchiha's gone the ninja had to work even harder to cover the now vacant work spots. Business also took a blow. Losing an entire clan that shops within the village can take a lot away from business. Plus there's the moral of the village; everyone is saddened by such a loss. There was a memorial service done sometime last week, one that Naruto attended. Nobody said anything to him or even looked at him. Though considering the circumstances he could understand. It was at the memorial were he got a glimpse of the sole survivor of the attack. He couldn't recall the boys name, but he certainly didn't envy him. _'I mean losing your whole family like that, damn.'_

Time, however, marches on and the academy was once again open. Had been for awhile really but that's a minor detail. Naruto was on his way when he spotted someone familiar. Deciding to say hi he began to jog towards the person.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei. Long time no see." He said when he got within hearing range.

Kurenai turned to see who called her and smiled upon seeing her former red haired student. "Why hello Naruto-kun. How have you been lately?"

"I doing alright. Better then I was anyway." Now that she had turned he saw that there was someone else with her. It looked to be a girl his age with dark blue hair that reach her eyebrows and stayed that level all around her head, with the exception of two bangs framing her face. She had fair skin and seemed to be shy judging by how close she was to Kurenai. Her most notable feature were her eyes. They were whitish lavender and he could only just barely make out the pupils. _'The byakugan, that means she's a Hyuga. Crap.'_ He had nothing against the Hyuga's; he was only hoping they had nothing against him either.

Kurenai saw Naruto look at the girl and decided to introduce them. "Naruto, this is Hyuga Hinata. Hinata, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He was a student of mine when I was an academy teacher." She finished introductions. Hinata just seemed to shy away more.

"Wasn't it an Uzumaki Naruto that hurt Neji-nii-san a long time ago?" The question made Naruto flinch a little. Kurenai frowned when she heard it and decided to play peacemaker.

"Yes, you're right Hinata. But before anything else how about you hear his side of the story." Looking at Naruto she gave him a small, encouraging smile. Naruto for his part only let out a sigh before getting it over with.

"About two-and-a-half years ago Neji and I were in the same class. Despite being a year younger then him I always scored higher. One day he challenged me to a fight to prove he was better. I refused, but he refused my refusal and attacked me. At first it was selfdefense, but after awhile it turned into a brawl. I didn't mean to hurt him and I felt really bad about it. I still do a little bit. A very little bit." He said as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata listened to the story before looking to Kurenai for conformation. Seeing the older woman nod she step a bit away from Kurenai, but still staying pretty close to her.

"You sound like your sorry, so I guess it's alright."

Naruto smiled before he heard Kurenai clear her throat. "You two can continue to get acquainted on the way to the academy. Now let's be on our way" The two children agreed and the three made there way to the academy.

As they were walking Hinata kept sneaking glances at Naruto every so often. He noticed it and after the fourth look he called her on it. "Is there something I can help you with?"

She let out a small 'eep' and quickly looked away. Naruto was confused by the whole thing but let it go. Kurenai on the other hand nudged Hinata with her hand, pointed to Naruto, and nodded. Feeling a bit more courageous she made conversation.

"So you beat Neji-nii-san in a fight. You must be really strong." She said it quietly. In fact Naruto barely heard it.

"Yeah, I beat him, but it was only one fight. Plus he's probably gotten stronger now too. I'd likely still win, but it might be close." He admitted to the girl. Said girl looked at him in admiration before she adopted a downtrodden expression. The quick mood swing nearly threw Naruto for a loop.

"I wish I was that strong and confident." She said to herself.

Naruto gave her a look. "Then do it." He said. She looked at him in surprise before answering.

"I can't. I'm not strong, I'm weak."

"Then get stronger. It takes work, but it isn't that bad. If you want I could help you out after classes." He suggested to the Hyuga heiress. A suggestion that left her momentarily speechless, one that Kurenai capitalized on.

"She'd love to. I'm sure I can work something out with her father as well. Though it might not happen for a few days." She told the two as they passed the academy gate. Hinata's head snapped up to look at her escort in surprise. Kurenai merely gave her a small smile.

"That's fine with me. I'll meet you sometime after school then." He started to walk off but stopped as an idea entered his head. "Actually, if you don't mind I could join you guys walking here in the morning if you want." He suggested another idea.

"We'd like that, wouldn't we Hinata."

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you Naruto-san." She was looking at the ground as she said this.

"Hey, no problem. What are friends for.? See you later Hinata." Naruto smiled as he walked off to class. Hinata, who looked up in surprise when he called them friends, was now sporting a light blush on her face. Kurenai barely managed to suppress a chuckle as she lead Hinata to her classroom.

* * *

_Lunch, same day_

It was already half way through lunch and Naruto had recently finished his meal. Now he was tossing a kunai in the air and catching it. He kept on doing this until about the seventh time. On the seventh catch he tossed the kunai to a nearby tree, hitting a leaf that was three quarters of the way to the ground. He stood there for a minute before turning around.

"I know your there. I heard you earlier so come on out." Naruto exclaimed to the corner of the academy building.

From around the corner came a boy Naruto's age. He possessed spiky black hair that had a blue tint to it. His hair was especially spiked in the back and it framed the sides of his face. He had onyx black eyes and lighter skin than most people he's seen. It took only a second for Naruto to recognize him.

"You're that Uchiha from the memorial. Is there something I can help you with?" He questioned the last Uchiha of Konoha. The boy merely kept walking until they were just a few feet apart before speaking.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked. Seeing a nod he asked, "The same Uzumaki Naruto that's two years ahead of the class he's supposed to be in?" Seeing another nod he gave Naruto a once over. "I guess the red hair was a dead give away, but I wanted to be sure."

"And what do you want with me, Uchiha, that you're searching for me?" Naruto asked right back.

Said Uchiha locked eyes with him before he started explaining. "I've heard that your strong. You're supposed to be the best in your class despite being the youngest and you've even defeated a Hyuga in a fight. Is that all true and are you really that strong?" He started questioning again.

"Yeah, its all true." He answered with narrowing eyes. "And I am the best in my class, but I don't see what any of that has to do with you."

"That night, I couldn't do anything. I was helpless as everyone around me died." He clenched his hands into fists as he continued. "While I was in the hospital I decided. I need to get stronger so I can avenge my clan, my family, and I want you to help me." While it was a statement, it sounded more like a plea.

Naruto, for his part, only rose an eyebrow when he heard that. Despite really wanting to know the specifics of what happened to the Uchiha clan, he kept it to himself. No reason the throw salt in fresh wounds. Thinking about it for a moment he answered the other boy.

"I sorry about what happened, but I don't really think I could help you out that much. If you need more training either wait till your in the classes I'm taking or ask one of the senseis. I-"

"I don't want you to train me in anything." That one caught Naruto by surprise.

"Then what do you want?"

"I can train myself. There are still scrolls in the clan compound I can use. I want you to be my sparring partner. Your strong, and I'm going to need someone strong to contend with. So what do you say?" The young Uchiha asked.

Naruto decided to mull it over in his head. On one hand more training partners was always better, and he might eventually be able to find out what happened to the Clan. On the other hand he seemed kind of demanding and moody. _'He did just lose his clan, so I can't blame him.' _Deciding on what he was going to do he spoke up.

"Alright I'll help you out, but there are two things I want to know." The other boy seemed to hesitate briefly before agreeing. "First one is simple. What's your name."

Realizing he never gave Naruto his name caused the Uchiha to very lightly blush in embarrassment. Regaining himself he answered. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Committing the name to memory Naruto asked his second question. "Did you know Uchiha Kazumi at all?" Sasuke looked surprised at the question, but answered regardless.

"No, I didn't. The Uchiha's were a big clan so it's not surprising I did't know her." He explained.

Naruto let out a disappointed sigh when he heard that. He wasn't expecting anything, but he had been hoping a little. "If thats it I would like to finish my lunch alone. How about we meet up tomorrow at lunch and figure out when we can start sparring." Sasuke nodded in approval after he said that.

"That sounds good. Guess I'll be on my way then. See you tomorrow Naruto." And with that he walked off. He watch him go until he couldn't been seen anymore. When he was out of sight Naruto heard someone else start walking towards him. When the voice spoke Naruto had to suppress a groan.

"Now that's not very nice. He comes out of nowhere and asks to be your fighting buddy, and yet I've been trying for a year-and-a-half and all you do is try to ignore me. How is that fair?" The voice asked as Naruto turned around to face his rival.

His rival was the top girl in his class. She was a bit short for her age and had pale skin. She had straight, shining white hair that reach just under her shoulder blades and was parted so her bangs went to the right side of her face. She also had unusual pink eyes to finish off her looks. Her name was Mabushii Hikari, Naruto's competition for the class rank of number one.

"Life's not fair, but you don't see other people complaining about such stupid things." He told the girl. He's had a long day and didn't really want to put up with her. She grinned in response.

"I'm not complaining. Getting you to compete is half the fun. Besides, we can always spar in class; there no need to try and get you to spar afterwards."

"True." Naruto had to give her that one. "But why is it always fighting with you. Why can't we get along?" He asked her.

"Well that's easy." She started. "It's because-"

DING DONG... DING DONG...DING DONG

Both looked to the school to see kids start filing in at the sound of the bell. Hikari smiled as she looked to Naruto.

"Looks like you'll find out some other time. Better hurry if you don't want to be late for class."

After finishing her sentence she made began making her way to the building. Naruto let out a sigh before he too started to the building. _'One things for sure.'_ He thought to himself. _'I'm definitely going to be busy for awhile.'_

* * *

Finished.

First of all I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and given me their input; it's much appreciated and read. Especially the ones about my writing.

Now that that's out of the way I'll get back to the story. Originally I planned to do each year at the academy, but I figured that would get boring and a bit tedious. So I decided to split it into two chapters with the next one another two years later. That makes a full six years so he can graduate after that. As for Sasuke I pretty much got his role figured out. In canon he saw Naruto as a rival, but with him as the better. Now though it's reversed and that's really all I'm saying for now. With Hinata it will be similar to canon, but here they will be friends before graduation. I don't know if this will lead anywhere though in regards to pairing, probably not. Also there will be no bashing in this story. Also Daikoku is a real character and a teacher to boot. He taught Itachi and Sasuke in the academy, but I figured I could change it up and have him teach Naruto.

On another note I'm thinking of starting up another story, but can't decide which of my ideas to pick. I'll do them all eventually, I just can't decide which one to start with. I put up a poll on my profile with the choices so stop by and vote if you feel like it. It will probably stay open for two more chapters. The one with the most votes will be picked first, then in descending order from that. I don't want to start to many stories and get overwhelmed to the point where I hardly update. That's not fair to you readers so be sure to vote, cause I don't know when I'll be able to start the others.

Peace Out


	5. Academy Years pt:2

"Talking"

_'Thinking/reference'_

**"Demonic"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was the beginning of the afternoon and everyone was out and about on this beautiful summer day. You had civilians shopping and working, ninja jumping from roof to roof on the way to their destination, and a group of kids trying to beat the shit out of each other in the name of training. Very typical day in any ninja village.

The kids that were trying to beat the shit out of each other were on the training grounds of the academy. They were Uzumaki Naruto, Ikazuchi Kyo, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, and surprisingly Mabushii Hikari. Hikari had showed up hoping to fight Naruto, but seeing that he already started fighting the Uchiha and Hyuga, had decided to fight with Kyo instead. The fights were taijutsu only with the addition of any weapons aloud. With Naruto's fight-

-he ducked under a kick from Sasuke and kicked out with his left foot to the other boys own. With him off balance Naruto mule kicked him in the stomach with his already outstretched foot and used his new footing to flip forward; thanks to which he avoided an open palm strike from Hinata. Landing on his feet he quickly turned around to deflect another open jab with his hand. Hinata didn't let up and kept lashing out with strikes, strikes that didn't have any chakra behind them much to Naruto's relief. Out of his peripheral vision he barely managed to see Sasuke coming at him, but see it he did. Grabbing the next jab Hinata sent at him by clamping down on her wrist with both hands, a move that surprised her, he turned and threw Hinata over his shoulder. Releasing her when they were face to face, she flew and crashed right into Sasuke who wasn't expecting the move. They hit the ground with a thud.

"You two have gotten better." Naruto said as the two began to untangle themselves. "But you haven't gotten good enough. Hinata, your still hesitating too much with your strikes. Don't think about it, just do it. Sasuke, your taijutsu has gotten a lot better but it still isn't were it could be. I know you want to learn more ninjutsu from your families scrolls, but what good are they if you get tired after doing two or three of them." He lectured the two.

They had gotten to their feet when he began talking about Sasuke and listened to him finish. Hinata was looking away from Naruto, but not at her feet. She had come along way in the two years she's been friends with Naruto. She was still shy around people and could use some more confidence, but she was working on it. She didn't stutter at all any more, something she had started doing when she was alone with someone other then Kurenai. She was also the top kunoichi in her class now, and second in the class only too Sasuke. He even heard from Kurenai that her improvements impressed her father enough to keep her as the clan heir. That had definitely helped boost her confidence. So even though she was disappointed that she, apparently, let Naruto down, she took his words seriously. As for Sasuke.

"You don't have to lecture us. I can figure out my mistakes on my own."

He was still rather prideful in almost everything he did, but that's how he was. Despite that he was thankful to Naruto for all the help he's been to him and respects him a great deal. He just rarely expressed it to anyone, though he did tell Naruto once. It was an odd sort of relationship they had. Naruto considered Sasuke a friend, but not a rival. Sasuke saw Naruto as his biggest rival, second to his brother of course, and as a friend he'd never admit to anyone.

"If you can figure them out on your own, why are you still making them?" Naruto questioned, hoping to get a rise out of the boy. Sasuke felt his brow twitch at the question, but took a calming breath. Afterwards he got into a stance and charged at Naruto.

As he closed in Sasuke threw a right hook at Naruto's face. Naruto caught the fist, and having seen through the faint brought up his knee to block Sasuke's own. Jumping and spinning clockwise Sasuke made to snap kick Naruto in the chest with his other foot. Naruto quickly moved his free hand to Sasuke's still raised knee and pushed down. With Sasuke now completely off balance and falling forward Naruto uppercutted him in the jaw. Sasuke stayed airborne momentarily before hitting the ground hard. He couldn't even try to get up since Naruto was literally on top of him with a kunai pointed at his throat.

"You lose Sasuke." The boy on the ground merely sighed before taking Naruto's offered hand. Helping him up Naruto turned to his other opponent and got into a ready stance. "Sasuke's now out. Do you want to keep going Hinata?"

She shook her head in the negative. "No. We've been doing this for awhile. That last charge was everything I had."

Naruto got out of his stance and addressed them both. "You guys are getting better. It's getting harder to fight you both at the same time." He told them with a smile. Sasuke scoffed.

"I'd rather fight one-on-one." He sighed here. "But I guess I'm not strong enough for that. Not yet anyway" He let a frown come across his face at this point. "I could though if you let me use my sharingan." Naruto laughed hearing what he considered to be Sasuke whining.

"Maybe you could, but we can find that out some other time; maybe when you have enough chakra to keep it active for a useful amount of time." Naruto said as he turned around and sat down. Sasuke pouted when he heard that, which caused Hinata to start giggling. Hearing that he quickly wiped it off his face before addressing Naruto.

"I've gotten better with it. I can-" He was cut off by Naruto.

"Shhhhhh! It's getting good." His eyes never leaving their view.

Both Sasuke and Hinata turned to where he was looking and saw Kyo and Hikari break apart from each other after a deadlock. They stared each other down for a minute, which gave the two viewers a chance to look at them more closely.

Kyo was wielding a pair of rather large daggers in a reverse position. The flat of the blades were against his arms and he was turned sideways. His legs were shoulder length apart and one arm was in front of him while the other was in the back. There were also some of his throwing knives scattered across the clearing. Sasuke questioned him one time on why he used them instead of kunai. His answer was simple. _'They're easy to make. You can use any scrape metal and make a half decent, expendable knife. Besides, I can't make kunai. Getting the balance and weight right is really hard when you add the ring too it.'_ It actually made a lot of sense when he thought about it.

Hikari was wielding two kunai in her hands to match Kyo's daggers. Unlike Kyo though, she was in a completely relaxed position with her hands at her sides. It looked like she didn't have a care in the world. After a second a grin formed on her face and she attacked. Kyo decided to meet her halfway with a smirk on his face as he flipped the daggers into a standard grip.

They clashed as dagger met kunai in a stalemate. That ended fast though as Kyo began to push her back. Letting him have the advantage over her for a second more Hikari stopped trying to push back. The result was Kyo off balance and falling towards her. She dropped to a sitting position and rolled onto her back while bringing her feet up. Her feet met Kyo's stomach and Hikari finished her roll. She launched Kyo straight at a tree as she landed on her feet.

Kyo righted himself in the air and, using the tree like a springboard, went for his opponent from the air. She saw this and jumped back, avoiding his downward slash. Springing up from his kneeled position Kyo kept the pressure on her. Even with the pressure Hikari was still matching him blow for blow. Sparks were left hanging in the air with each clash of metal against metal. Once again holding his weapons in a reverse grip, Kyo tried a wide slash at the girl. She deflected the blow, but narrowly missed the second attack since it was thrown instead of swung. After the throw Kyo went for a sweeping kick which Hikari avoided with a backflip. Running to meet her before she could collect herself, Kyo retrieved his stray dagger on the way.

Instead of waiting for him Hikari threw her kunai at her opponent. He deflected them away, but it was enough for her to get past his guard. She punched him hard in the face and followed it up with a knee to the gut. With her knee still in his stomach she pivoted and turned the knee into a kick that sent him back. Kyo stumbled and hit the ground. He tucked and moved into a one-handed handstand, using his other hand to launch knives at Hikari. She had to jump back to dodge them and by that time Kyo had regained himself. Hikari took out another pair of kunai and they both charged.

They once again clashed in a stalemate and locked eyes with one-an-other. That was when Hikari shoved his right hand away and brought up her right foot. She knocked the weapon in his left hand away and made to stab with her now free right hand. The force of the push took Kyo by surprise and caused him to slightly spin to the right. Snapping his right wrist he caught the dagger in his left hand in reverse grip. The result was Kyo having a kunai pointed at his eye while Hikari had a dagger ready to slash her neck.

"Wow." Hinata said as Naruto got up and made his way over to them. Sasuke kept a stoic face, but did nod his head in agreement as they followed Naruto.

"Looks like a draw." They heard Kyo say when they got close enough. The two hadn't moved an inch since the last strike. Hikari's grin got a little bit wider.

"You wish." She said as she dropped the kunai in her free hand and brought it up to her neck. Pulling down the neck of her red turtleneck shirt showed the choker of steel she was wearing. "Unless you think you had enough strength to cut this."

"Damn. Guess you win." Kyo said as he lowered his weapon and put it back into the sheath that was attached to a belt around his waist. Hikari did likewise and put her kunai in a pouch on her right hip. They broke apart to gather their scattered thrown weapons.

"You know, your better then I thought you were. Definitely too good to be the dead last." She spoke as she picked up and pocketed some kunai. Hinata's eyes widened in shock while Sasuke had an incredulous look on his face.

"How the hell are you the dobe of your class." Kyo chuckled in response.

"That's a secret." He said as he kept on chuckling.

"Let it go." Naruto said before anyone could ask any more questions. "That's all you're gonna get out of him, so it's best to drop it."

"Besides, who cares if he's the dead last? All that matters is he can fight." Hikari said. Hinata backed away from the girl at that as the boys looked cautious. "Its been fun, but it's about time for me to leave. See you guys later. And I expect a fight from you next time Naruto."

After the girl was out of earshot Kyo spoke. "Girls out to getcha red. Seeing how she's the prettiest girl in class I don't know if that makes you lucky or fucked." Naruto sighed.

"I've been trying to figure that out myself." His response caused a round of laughter to come about, even if it was mainly from Kyo. It was under control in a moment and Hinata gave herself the spotlight.

"I better be getting home too. Arigatou gozaimasu for the advice Naruto-kun. See you all tomorrow." And with that she too started off towards her home. Least she would have if someone didn't stop her.

"Yo Hinata, wait up." Kyo said as he made his way to her. "It's about time for me to be going too. The old man wanted me to help him with something this evening. We're in the same direction for awhile, so I'll join you."

"You don't have to." She tried, but seeing it didn't work she relented. "Arigatou senpai."

"No problem. Catch ya later red, Uchiha." And with that it was only Naruto and Sasuke in the field. Turning to face each other it was Naruto who spoke first.

"Seeing as the parties over I guess I'll be on my way. There's a book I've been meaning to check out in the market district. Wanna join me?" He asked the other boy. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I got my own stuff to be doing. Later." He already had his back turned with one hand in his pocket and waving goodbye with the other. He didn't make it far before he remembered something he wanted to ask Naruto. "Hey Naruto. Made any progress with that thing?"

Even though it wasn't specified he knew exactly what Sasuke was talking about. "Yeah, I've made some leeway with it. Your gonna have to wait to see it though. No reason to show it off to everyone right." He finished with a smile. Sasuke cracked a smirk of his own before nodding and walking away.

Naruto began making his way to the market district as he looked at his hand. He kept on walking as he began to think of what Sasuke was talking about.

* * *

_Flashback, one year ago_

"I already told you everything I know." Naruto told Sasuke. He was sitting down against a tree doing the leaf concentration exercise. Naruto frowned as he looked at the leaf. No matter how much he practiced his chakra would always get messed up again a few days later. _'It's like there's something preventing me from getting better control.' _He thought.

"If you did then we would already be done. So what did you leave out?" Sasuke asked. Ever since Naruto let it slip that he'd helped Kazumi activate her sharingan, Sasuke's been on him about unlocking his as well. Naruto could only sigh at the boy standing in front of him.

"Like I said, it was an accident. We were training and one of my kunai broke at the handle. The blade was headed for her face when she dodge it. After her dodge I saw her eyes had changed. Now can we stop talking about this?" Even if he accepted her death that didn't mean he liked talking about it, or got over it. Taking a deep breath he picked up a leaf off the ground and closed his eyes. He started to concentrate on it as he sent his chakra to it. Sasuke though wasn't done.

"That can't be it. We've tried that and it hasn't worked yet."

"Maybe that's because you know it's coming. Kazumi told me that most of the time the sharingan is activated in a life threatening situation." His voice wavered a bit as he said this next part, the leaf in his hand starting to glow. "If Kazumi didn't activate her sharingan that kunai would have killed her, and it would of been my fault." He began to shake a little as the leaf in his hand started to dissolve into ash. Even without the leaf the chakra kept on gathering. Sasuke took notice of the disappearing leaf and tried to say something.

"Naruto." He was promptly ignored.

"Even with the sharingan she still ended up dying. Damn thing couldn't even keep her alive." He was now sweating a bit as the chakra in his hand took the shape and size of a marble. "Maybe if we trained more or something she would still be alive. I mean she was my friend and I couldn't do anything. Hell, I didn't even know she was dead until a week later." The marble size ball of chakra was now big enough to fill up his palm, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. Sasuke didn't know what it was but it was starting to give him a bad feeling; you weren't supposed to able able to see chakra like that.

"NARUTO!" He yelled to get the other boy out of his ramblings.

"WHAT?" He yelled right back as he clenched his fists.

That was the wrong thing to do. When the ball of chakra got crushed under his fist it shot in two different directions. One shot behind him where it hit the ground and left a small hole with a scorch mark around it. The other went straight for Sasuke.

Said Uchiha couldn't seem to move as he saw, whatever it was , coming at him. Everything just seemed to slow down too a crawl around him. Sasuke was half expecting to see his life flash in front of his eyes, but wasn't disappointed when it didn't; no need to relive some of his recent memories. He was however surprised that he could indeed move when he tried again. Diving to his side he narrowly avoided the thing that Naruto had unintentionally sent at him. It was then that everything returned to its normal speed for Sasuke as he saw Naruto run for him.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" He asked with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked his own question instead of answering Naruto's.

"I have no idea." He said as he looked behind Sasuke. Following is gaze Sasuke's own eyes widened even more then they were to see a tree that had been behind him. It now had a fist size hole in it. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." He turned back to Naruto when he heard the regret filled apology. He made to say something, but stopped dead when he saw Naruto's eyes.

_'Damn it, what the hell was that. I almost killed an Uchiha for the second time. And both of them are friends.' _Naruto berated himself, not paying attention to Sasuke staring into his eyes. If he was he would of been thoroughly creeped out.

"You don't have to apologize." Sasuke said as he backed up from Naruto. "After all, it all worked out in the end." He smirked thinking about what he saw in Naruto's eyes. He saw his own reflection, his own reflection with the-

"You activated your sharingan." Naruto said as he took notice of Sasuke's eyes. They only had one tomoe in each eye but there was no doubting the sharingan. He got over the surprise of seeing them fast and got to what he considered more important. "I do have to apologize. I could have killed you there."

"I awoke my sharingan, that's all that matters." Sasuke said.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. The sharingan was more important to Sasuke then his life. Before he could voice this Sasuke spoke up again.

"Thanks Naruto." That threw him for another loop. Naruto was off his game today. "And not only for helping with my sharingan. Thanks for sparring with me and helping me get stronger. I might not be at your level yet, but I'll beat you soon. Count on it." He finished with his smirk still in place.

"But-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"If you want to make up for it shut up and keep getting stronger. There'd be no challenge if I surpass you to fast and had no one to compare too."

Naruto stared at him for minute before laughing out loud. Sasuke looked on in confusion while he got his laughter under control. After finally calming himself Naruto responded.

"Thanks Sasuke, I needed that. If you want me to get stronger then I will. Your going to have to work for it if you want a win against me." He had a smile on his face for the first time since this meeting of theirs began.

"Wouldn't be fun beating you any other way." Sasuke responded as they clasped hands.

* * *

_Flashback end_

Looking up Naruto saw the bookstore across the street from the alley he was in. Putting any thoughts on his jutsu, the sharingan, or anything else away for now, he focused on getting his book. He took a breath and concentrated, then made the necessary hand signs.

"Henge no Jutsu (1)." With that a poof of smoke went up around him. When it cleared, in his place was an average looking man. He looked to be mid-twenties with brown hair and green eyes. Looking himself over he smiled in satisfaction before making his way into the store.

It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for, they seemed to have a section dedicated solely to this book. Walking up to the register he put it on the counter and pulled out the required money.

"Ah, nice choice sir. That's a very popular book, and I hear a sequel will be out for it next year or so." The cashier said trying to make small talk.

"That's good to hear. He's the author of my favorite book; when I saw he wrote something else I had to get it."

"Well you won't be disappointed. Okay, here's your book and your change. Have a good day and enjoy your book sir."

"Thank you. You have a good one too." Naruto said as he exited the store. Walking back into the alley he put the henge up in he dispelled it. He looked upon his new book with excitement as he went to find a quite place to start reading it. He had a feeling this Icha Icha Paradise was going to be good.

* * *

_Public Park_

Naruto's face was currently as red as his hair. He started reading Icha Icha Paradise about an hour or so ago and was surprised to say the least. Of everything he thought the book would be about, it didn't come close to what it actually was. _'Though with a title like Make-Out Paradise I shouldn't be this surprised.' _He thought. However, the thing that shocked him most was that he couldn't put the book down. Its mix of comedy, suspense, and romance were all in perfect balance. And the plot, it was nothing short of genius. Then there was the smut, but even that was well written. One thing was for sure, and that was Naruto was going to have a hard time looking at a woman without blushing for awhile.

Hearing something close by Naruto looked away from his book to see what it was. He saw a boy his age laying with his arms crossed behind his head snoring. _'How didn't I notice him before? Guess I was more into this book then I thought. I wonder why he styles his hair like a pineapple?'_ Shaking his head at his last thought, he closed his book and got up to move to a different spot.

"What's a nine year old doing reading porn?"

Naruto turned to look at the sleeping kid with a raised brow. "First of all, how do you know I'm nine? Second, are you awake or sleep talking?" He joked.

"Mendokusei. I can tell by your hair that you're Uzumaki Naruto. I've heard about you skipping ahead two years, so that makes you my age. I've seen other people read and talk about that book so I know what it is, and I wasn't asleep; I was resting my eyes." The boy said in a lazy drawl. Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the boy.

"That's pretty good, knowing my name and all that. What's your name? And for the record, you don't snore when you're resting your eyes."

"Names Nara Shikamaru, and you got me there. I woke up when you were leaving and got curious." Shikamaru said still laying down.

"So do you still want to know why I have this book?"

"Nah. To troublesome to think about it now. I'm just gonna watch the clouds." He said as he was watching them.

Naruto sweat dropped hearing his response. Looking up Naruto followed Shikamaru's lead and relaxed. "This spot isn't too bad, but there's a better one on top of the Hokage monument." He said in an attempt at conversation. It got the biggest response out of the Nara yet, a turning of his head and a raised eyebrow.

"You watch clouds?"

"Once-in-a-while. It's calming to sit back and watch them float by. Takes your mind off things." Naruto said as he too laid back. Shikamaru eyed him for a moment before going back to cloud watching with a smile.

"You and me will get along just fine." And with that the two sat and watched the clouds. It wasn't long before the silence was broken. Interestingly, it was Shikamaru who broke it.

"Hey Naruto. You ever play shogi?"

* * *

_That night_

Naruto was laying in bed, mentally exhausted after his games of shogi with Shikamaru. _'Man can he play. I didn't even come close to beating him.' _While that was true he did managed to challenge Shikamaru, which was why the lazy boy asked for a rematch later. Naruto figured playing a strategy game would help him out later on, so he agreed. Now he was sitting on his bed trying to think of an idea to his chakra problem.

Even a full year later he was still having problems with his control. He knew there had to be more advanced ways to work on chakra control, but his sensei wouldn't tell him how. He told him to wait till he became a genin to learn it. So here he was trying to figure out an alternative way to make it better.

_'Maybe if I gather chakra at one point, but do it at different parts of my body I'll find where the problem is. It's not a solution but it's a start.'_ With a plan in mind he got to work.

He already knew he could do it on his forehead and hands with no problems; so he moved to his forearms and traveled up from there. Finding nothing wrong up to his shoulders he tried his chest, right above his heart. It went just as well as everything else so far. Moving to his stomach he realized he hit pay dirt. When he tried to gather his chakra at his stomach, it would start fine. However, it would quickly get disrupted and seemingly scatter throughout his body.

Now that he found what he was looking for, Naruto wasn't quite sure what to do next. He could always go to someone for advice, or he could try digging a little deeper to find the problem himself. Deciding on the latter he closed his eyes in concentration. He focused entirely on gather chakra at his stomach area and never noticed that everything around him had been drowned out. He visualized his chakra gathering and forced it to stay together. It took several minutes to do it, but he managed to succeed. Then he felt a water drop hit his head.

Opening his eyes, they widened as far as they could when he saw his surroundings. It looked like an old sewer. There were cracked pipes overhead that crossed and tangled together as they carried something throughout this place, occasionally dripping there contents on the ground below. The walls were made of brick, but they were horribly cracked and looked like they would collapse at any minute as they ascended to a height that surpassed the pipes. And the lighting was going between dim to nothing as he heard the sounds of a florescent light buzzing in the background before it flickered off, and then on again. Odd thing was he couldn't find the lights anywhere he looked. Taking a step forward he stopped at the splash, and looked to see ankle high water running through the hall he was in.

"How did I get here? Where is here?" He questioned nobody. Thinking on it for a moment and not seeing any other option, Naruto trudged forward.

The pathway he was in seemed to stretch on and on to the young red head. After awhile the buzzing and dripping were starting to get on his nerves. It wasn't much longer till he reached a turn and took it.

CRASH

Looking back Naruto saw the entrance he just entered from was now blocked off. Facing forward he saw countless turns that likely lead to more pathways. They all seemed to be perpendicular to the path he was currently in. Turning to look at his blocked off way once more he made to punch it; this wall looked just as feeble as the previous ones. He never even fully pulled back his fist before, something, called him. It wasn't an actual voice or even a sound, but something was calling out to him; something he couldn't resist.

Naruto followed the calling. He turned left, left, right, left, straight, etc. It was a maze and he was somehow navigating it. He did take notice that the farther in he went, the better condition everything seemed to be in. After what seemed like an eternity he happened upon a door. Feeling himself once again in control Naruto thought about his options.

_'I can't go back; I don't even know the way back. Plus that one way was blocked off, so I guess I have no choice. I got the feeling I'm going to regret this.'_ Reaching out Naruto opened the door and walked through.

It wasn't another hallway, but a room. It was pitch black and Naruto could make out absolutely nothing. He took two steps in and light sprang forth. There were torches about every five feet. Five feet across the room, and five feet up to the ceiling. All the torches lit one at a time, but even with the light Naruto realized he couldn't see the ceiling. Apart from the newly lit lighting there wasn't much in this room. He did notice the enormous cage at the end. Taking small, cautious steps towards it he also noticed there was no water on the floor of this room. When he was a short stones throw away he stopped. He tried peering into the darkness of the cage from his spot, cause he wasn't getting close to a cage of that size without being able to see inside it. That's when he heard it, breathing.

No sooner did he take notice then a claw of some kind shoot out of the dark for him. Jumping back Naruto skid to a stop in a ready stance as he stared at the claw.

**"Heh heh heh. Not bad ningen. Your reflexes are like the simple primates you so resemble."** A very deep and gravely voice said. Suddenly more torches, this time behind the cage, lit and Naruto felt a feeling of primal terror he's never known before seep into his soul.

In front of him was something that simply couldn't be. It was supposed to have been killed nine years ago by the Yondaime. But he could see the nine silhouettes flickering lazily about behind this monster. It was-

"The Kyuubi no Yoko. But how?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

The beast let out some more dark chuckles as it brought its claw back into it cage.** "I knew your species had the thought process of a retarded squirrel, but to think your this stupid."** It said as it flicked one of its tails to hit the center of the cage were the two halves met. For the first time Naruto took notice of the piece of paper holding the doors closed. His eyes widened as he read it.

"Seal.? Your sealed within this place." Naruto never left his tense ready stance, not that it would do much good.

**"If by this place you mean you, then yes... I am."** At this its eyes snapped open and it had a giant grin on its face.

Naruto's breath hitched at that. He'd never seen such fearsome and bloody eyes, nor teeth over twice his size. "What are you talking about? Your supposed to be dead, how can you be sealed in me?" He was getting panicky now. _'Calm down.'_ He told himself to no real avail.

**"Hmm... How truly pathetic you are ningen. You are a disgrace to those who came before you. Even they had some semblance of knowledge and power."**

"What do you mean those who came before me?" Naruto asked. Could this monster know his heritage.

**"Sealing is in your blood, you best learn it if you wish to keep on living." **The Kyuubi said ominously. This only caused farther confusion for Naruto.

"Why would you care if I die, and why won't you answer any of my questions!" The fear and panic were turning into anger very fast. _'What the hell is going on?'_

**"We are connected boy, and it'd be wise to learn how to speak to your betters worm. If you want answers, learn the sealing that runs through your veins and awaits release."** It looked away from Naruto and rested its head on its paws. **"Hmph, it was an interesting meeting boy; let's not do it again."**

At that the Kyuubi slammed all nine of its tails down at once, sending the red head away with a scream. Now once again alone, another grin worked its way onto its mouth.

**"Heh heh heh. Learn all you can about sealing boy. For everything you learn will be put to good use... my freedom!"** The kyuubi let out a long and loud laugh which echoed throughout the chamber and halls, giving it an even more demonic sound then it already had.

* * *

Naruto sat up with a start. He was sweating heavily and looking left and right to figure out what happened. He was in his room on his floor. He must have fallen off his bed sometime during that encounter. "Maybe it was all a dream." He said to no one.

_'No, that wasn't a dream; no matter how much I wish it was.'_ He thought with a frown. _'Everything makes sense now. The glares and being ignored, people looking at me like I'm a monster, and everything else. Hell, it was my birthday when the Kyuubi die... no, was sealed. It all makes sense.' _He was now lost. Should he be happy he knows why things are the way they are, or be broken that he has a demon sealed in him. Looking to his stomach he saw the same seal he saw on the cage of the fox. That was proof. _'And what about my family?'_ So many questions.

Looking out his window he saw that it was morning. It was then that he decided. _'Hokage-jiji should know what's going on.'_ It was time for Naruto to pay the Hokage a visit.

* * *

_Hokage's office_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was the third Hokage and known to many as the God of Shinobi for his immense skills. He was also known as the Professor for his vast knowledge in not only jutsu, but all things. Yet despite this knowledge and skill he had no idea why the boy in front of him could be here.

Uzumaki Naruto had come to his office and nearly demanded to see him. Normally he would tell the boy to wait while he got things settled, but the boy looked very tense and fidgety. He also seemed to be watching everyone that passed him with a critical, if not slightly paranoid, eye. That was far enough away from the boys norm to warrant some worry. So he let Naruto in and now was waiting for him to ask what he wanted to see him for.

Naruto sighed before throwing it out there. "I know about the Kyuubi being sealed in me." His eyes never left the widening ones of the Hokage's.

That... was certainly not something Hiruzen had been expecting; at least not for a few more years. Looking into Naruto's eyes he knew there was no way to convince him otherwise. Resigning to fate Hiruzen started this, potentially long, conversation.

"I can tell there is no use denying it, but how did you find out; who told you?" This was an S-class secret. Whoever told him would be-

"The Kyuubi did. I had a...chat, with the fox."

Sarutobi nearly dropped his pipe right there. _'The boy has had contact with the fox, but how? The seal should prevent that unless Naruto wills it.' _Narrowing his eyes at the thought and in speculation, he voiced out loud. "Explain everything from the beginning. We'll go from there." Naruto nodded and began his explanation.

After Naruto had explained everything Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe. _'I'll tell him what I can of the seal and help him start on sealing. We'll start there.'_ With a plan in mind he initiated it.

"I know this must all be very confusing for you Naruto, but firstly let me assure you; you are not the Kyuubi."

"I know that." Naruto said. At the Hokage's raised brow he elaborated. "I talked to the Kyuubi while it was in its cage. Why would I think I'm the Kyuubi." Hiruzen had to smile at the boy.

"You'd be surprised how some people react to having a demon sealed in them." Naruto had to give the Hokage that one. "But with that out of the way, on to the reason the Kyuubi's sealed in you. I'm sorry to say, but it was just circumstantial."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The Kyuubi showed up out of nowhere and attacked us. We needed a newborn who's chakra coils hadn't been fully developed. You happen to fit that criteria."

"So... that's it. I was just the unlucky one." Naruto said with depression hanging in his voice.

"Are you mad at the Yondaime for it? Do you blame him?" Hiruzen wanted to see what was going on in the boys head.

"Yes...and no." Seeing the Hokage wait for more he continued. "It's because of him that people ignore me and hate me. He turned me into what I am, but he's the Hokage. He put the village first like a respectable Hokage should. I don't like what he did, but I can respect it." That put a smile on the Hokage's face. "By the way, what am I? You said there were others with demons in them. What are we called?"

"Jinchuuriki." Hiruzen answered. Naruto winced at the name and he decided to move on. "Now you said you wanted to follow the Kyuubi's advice, _'can't believe I just said that'_, and learn about seals." At Naruto's nod he continued. "I can get you a beginners book, but I must warn you. Never try to use any seals without someone with you. Seals are highly dangerous and can turn deadly at even the very smallest mistake. Is that clear."

"Crystal Hokage-jiji." After saying it Naruto looked down at his feet, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Hokage-jiji, the Kyuubi said that sealing runs in my blood. Do you know anything about my family?" He asked the question Hiruzen was hoping he didn't.

Despite how much he wanted too, he knew he couldn't tell the boy. There was simply to much risk involved. _'Although...perhaps I could make a deal with him.' _"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't tell you anything about them." And with that he waited for the outburst.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" Typical reaction to an orphan being denied their parentage.

"Your parents had many, many enemies. Do you wish to be responsible if one of those enemies decides to do something drastic? And it wouldn't be only you involved, but this village as well as your friends." That may have been laying it on a bit thick, but it got the point across.

"No I don't, but..." He didn't know what to say.

"I have a proposition for you Naruto." His full attention was on the Hokage once more. "I'll tell you about your parents, but only when I think you're strong enough. When you become a genin, I'll tell you about your mother. When you become a chunin, I'll tell you about your father. How does that sound." Hiruzen finished.

Despite it not being what he want, Naruto could see the Hokage was doing what he could. He was meeting him in the middle. "Alright, I guess that's okay. But the second I move up a rank I'll be here waiting." Naruto said. The Hokage let out a small chuckle.

"Of course, I'd expect nothing less. Now, about your chakra. I'm afraid there isn't really anything we can do about it. The Kyuubi's chakra is slowly being purified and added to your own reserves. It will keep growing, but worsen your control" He said with some regret.

"There has to be something I can do. I can make an okay clone, but I doubt it'd pass. Unless I get better control I won't be able to make a perfect one." Naruto tried to reason with the Hokage. Said Hokage thought about it for a moment before he had an idea.

"Alright, then I'll teach you a variation of the Bunshin no jutsu (2). Think of it as an early graduation present." Hiruzen smiled at the boys stunned expression.

"Your going to teach me a jutsu. Really?"

"Yep, but you should know it will be hard. It's called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (3) and it's a forbidden jonin skill. Before you ask it's only forbidden due to the amount of chakra it takes; something I don't see you having a problem with." He explained.

"Thanks a lot Hokage-sama... for everything today." Naruto smiled to the old man. He just smiled back and chuckled.

"Of course Naruto. Come back in a couple days and we'll start with the jutsu. I'll also have a beginners book for sealing ready. But remember what I told you. Just read, no practicing them without someone with you."

"Got it. See you soon Hokage-jiji and thanks again." With that Naruto walked out of the office and made his way home.

While he was walking Naruto was thinking about things. He was the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. The village knew about it and the Hokage knows about his parents. He felt betrayed at that one, but remembered his deal with the Hokage. He had a new jutsu to learn, one to finish, and had to learn sealing._ 'Six months till graduation. I got a lot to do, but there's no way I'm not passing. I'll pass and learn more about my family. Nothings going to stop me.'_

* * *

Finished

1) Transformation technique

2) Clone technique

3) Shadow clone technique

And so ends what I consider to be the prologue of the story. I wasn't all that happy with this chapter, but whatever. Next chapter will be graduation and things will pick up pace more from there. I've also decided on a pairing. It's one I've never seen before and it will be a challenge to make it happen, though because of that it won't happen for a long time.

And before anyone says anything I know Hinata and Sasuke are a bit out of character, but their interactions with this Naruto are different and happened sooner. Sasuke will still be like how he is in canon, but to a lesser degree. Despite not liking it Naruto is better then him and he knows it. Plus he's hanging around more people. Hinata is actually friends with him now and practices with him and other people not from her clan, so she's better and more confident, but still shy. Lastly, Kage Bunshin will not be his main attack. In fact, as I'll explain soon, it will be bad to use it with one of his main attacks; so it will be used only once-in-a-while. And the attack I previewed in this chapter will be short range. The explosion was just a fluke.

Also, don't forget to vote for the story you want on the poll on my profile. I recently read a challenge and an idea will not leave me alone, so with that there will be three stories. I will not do any more than that until one is finished, so vote or the story you want won't be up for quite awhile.

If anyone knows of a good japanese translation site, could you pm it to me? I'm going to need it for the techniques. Thanks.

Peace Out


	6. Graduation

Graduation. A day people of any age strive and look forward to. A day when all your hard work and achievements are acknowledged and rewarded for the accomplishments they are. Everyone looks forward to this day... unless you have your graduation test on the same day. This test, the one thing standing between success and failure is the cause of much stress and panic amongst the student body. And since their future rides on said test that stress and panic are quite justified. On the other end of this though, are the confident students who know without a shadow of a doubt that they'll pass. Uzumaki Naruto was one such student.

Now Naruto wasn't arrogant; he, for the most part, knew what he could and couldn't do. He knew the written material well enough, he knew how to throw kunai and shuriken, he knew how to fight with taijutsu only, and he knew he could do the jutsu portion of the test. So all-in-all he wasn't worried. In fact he was currently reading while waiting for his name to be called.

"Oi, how can you be so relaxed at a time like this? Aren't you at least a little nervous?" Turning to the voice Naruto saw it was Fumiko. He answered quick so he could get back to his book.

"No, not even a little. I knew all the material on the written part so I know I did fine. And everyone saw their results for the weapons throwing and taijutsu. All that's left is performing the three jutsu, which we both know. So relax, you probably did just as well as I did." Naruto's eyes never left his book.

"I don't think anyone did that good. You're most likely going to be rookie of the year, but thanks for the vote of confidence." She smiled at him. Looking at his book her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "By the way, what are you reading?" She asked with false sweetness in her voice.

Naruto cringed slightly at the voice, but answered anyway. "Nothing, just some book I picked up the other day."

"Show me." The girl demanded. Naruto sighed before handing the book over.

"Is this going to happen every time I'm seen reading a book, cause it's getting annoying."

"Then you shouldn't have been reading some smut book in class. Especially by hiding it in a school text book." She told the younger boy as she handed him back his book.

"I said I wouldn't read it in class or public anymore, so why can't you girls drop it. It's actually a really good book if you gave it a chance." Naruto tried to defend himself. Like always it seemed to have no affect.

"You shouldn't even be reading it in the first place. It's meant for adults and you're ten. Besides, it's a porno book, I doubt it's even half decent." She said stubbornly. Before Naruto could retort he was stopped by a shout of joy. Looking to the room where the kids were going to perform the jutsu, he saw Kyo walk out of the room followed by a bouncing Misaki; both were wearing a hitai-ate, Kyo around his neck and Misaki on her forehead. As the two made their way up to their seats Daikoku and an assistant sensei called two more people into the two exam rooms.

"Damn girl, did you have to be so loud?" They heard Kyo ask when they got close enough. Fumiko just smiled, expecting nothing less from the other girl.

"Yes I did. I'm officially a ninja now so I can celebrate as loud as I want."

"Ninjas are supposed to be quiet though; when are you going to start practicing that." His answer was a squinted face with a stuck out tongue.

"Say whatever you want, cause I don't care. I passed so nothings getting me down today." By now the two had made it up to Naruto and Fumiko to take their seats next to the two.

"Let her have her moment, its not like it's really all that surprising. I mean what did you expect?" Fumiko spoke up for her green haired friend.

"Please, your just defending her so you don't have to defend yourself when you do the same thing when it's your turn." Judging by the head turn and slight blush, Kyo hit the nail on the head.

"Oh, shut up." Was her witty response.

"Shinsui Fumiko." Hearing her name she looked and saw her sensei waiting for her. Taking a deep breath she got up and made her way up.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Turning back she saw Naruto smiling at her and couldn't help but return it. With her spirits slightly lifted she continued on to her test that she was going to pass. When she closed the door to the room Naruto looked at his other two companions and addressed them.

"Congratulations on passing guys. I knew you could do it." He had put his book down when Misaki came up. Fumiko and the other girls could get annoying with their demands to check his books, but they'd eventually letup. Misaki though was relentless, even after proving it wasn't Icha Icha. So he decided to save himself some hassle. Kyo smirked and Misaki put on a huge smile.

"Of course, it was a piece of cake." Kyo said a bit arrogantly.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. At first I wasn't sure if I could do it cause when I was up there about to do the jutsu I-"

"Hey Kyo, why are you wearing your hitai-ate around your neck? I know people wear it differently but it is called a forehead protector." Naruto asked by cutting Misaki off. He liked the girl, he just didn't feel like hearing her ramblings today. Judging by her interest in the new conversation she didn't mind either.

"Hey yeah, why are you wearing it like a choker?"

Kyo shrugged his shoulders as he answered. "I'd rather protect my neck is all. I mean you take a kunai to the head you're gonna die instantly. You take a kunai or slash to the throat and you'll die slowly and probably painfully if they don't hit that major vein. I'd rather die right away than slowly." The two just stared at him after his explanation.

"That's not really true. You could take a slash to the head, or the weapon might not have had enough force to pierce your forehead. Those woulds could hurt just as much as a neck injury." Naruto told his friend.

"True, but if they're aiming for the head and hit you're more likely to die. At least that's what I think." Kyo elaborated. Misaki was fiddling with her hitai-ate since hearing both boys talk about this subject.

"Hmmm. I wonder where I should put mine." Taking it off she tried putting it on on several random places. The two boys watched as she tried it as a choker, belt, arm band, leg band, and as a blindfold. The two sweat dropped at the last attempt as Misaki took it off and looked at it rather intently. "Oh, I can't decided. What do you guys think?"

"Personally, I liked it as a blindfold best." Kyo joked before receiving a slight jab to the arm courtesy of Naruto.

"Don't listen to him. You originally had it on your forehead so you obviously liked it there; just trust your gut and keep it there." Naruto told her. She looked at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and tying it back on her forehead.

"Guess you're right. Hey, how long do you think Fumi-chan's gonna take?" And as if answering her friends question they heard a shout of joy in the familiar voice of Fumiko. "Wow, she was almost as loud as me." Hearing that caused a smirk to form on Kyo's lips as Naruto smiled at his friends little outburst. Not a second later they saw Fumiko walk out of the exam room with an embarrassed blush on her face and a hitai-ate on her head.

As she made her way back to her seat Daikoku called the next student. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Hearing his name Naruto got up and made his way to the exam room. He heard Kyo and Misaki wish him luck, and nodded at Fumiko as they passed each other; a gesture she returned to him. Just before he was out of earshot he heard Fumiko telling Kyo to shut up and not say anything. He let out a laugh at that as he entered the separate room made for the exams. As he entered he saw his sensei sitting at a desk patiently waiting for him. Seeing a chair in front of the desk he started making his way to it.

"Would you mind closing the door Naruto?" Daikoku asked. Naruto complied and walked back to close the door. As soon as it was closed he heard the sound of something flying through the air. Before he could even begin to turn around he was hit in the back with several kunai and shuriken. There was a shocked look on Naruto's face before a cloud of smoke enveloped him.

"Very good Naruto. You're one of the few students who successfully passed that little bonus test." Daikoku said to Naruto who was standing where the chair used to be. Naruto looked to the door and saw the chair he used to switch with himself didn't have any of the weapons in it; they were all laying on the floor. "Don't worry, all the weapons are blunted. No need to injury anyone on test day."

Naruto nodded, happy he took more time in mastering that jutsu then the other two. While the other two were important, this one seemed the most useful for battle. He returned his attention to his sensei when he began speaking again.

"Since you just showed you know how to perform the Kawarimi no Jutsu (1) how about you do the Henge no Jutsu next."

Complying with the request Naruto preformed the necessary hand seals and when finished a poof of smoke went up. After it cleared their was an exact copy of Daikoku in Naruto's place.

"Very nice, and good attention to detail too. Alright you can drop the jutsu." With another poof of smoke Naruto was once again in the room. "All that's left is for you to do the Bunshin no jutsu. Whenever you're ready Naruto."

Taking a small breath Naruto quickly completed a couple hand seals and for the first time actually spoke the jutsu name. "Bunshin no jutsu." And with that a perfect copy of Naruto was sanding next to him. Daikoku nodded as he wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

"Excellent work Naruto. You definitely pass this exam. I'm proud to present you with your hitai-ate." The sensei said as he held out the leaf engraved metal plate attached to a dark blue headband. Naruto took it and simply looked at it for a moment. He smiled at his reflection as he remembered how he was able to successfully make a perfect clone.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Here you go Naruto. As promised I was able to get you this introductory book for sealing." The Hokage said as he handed the book to Naruto.

"Arigatou Hokage-jiji-sama." Naruto replied back. It'd been a couple days since their talk and Naruto got a message to come to the Hokage Tower to see the Hokage. As he held the book Naruto could hardly wait to start reading it, but he restrained himself as he looked at the Hokage expectantly. Hiruzen for his part managed to keep a straight face as Naruto stared at him.

"Is there something else you need Naruto?" He questioned with suppressed mirth in his voice. Naruto blinked before responding.

"You said you were going to teach me a jutsu. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu as an early graduation present."

"Yes I did, but what does that have to do with anything?" Hiruzen asked around his pipe. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what the Hokage was doing.

"You said you'd teach me a jutsu when you were going to give me this book."

"Yes I did, but that still has nothing to do with any of this." He answered smoothly. Now for as smart as Naruto is he was completely lost. Sarutobi sighed. "Sit down Naruto and I'll explain things." Naruto did as he was told and waited for the Hokage to begin.

"Tell me Naruto, do you know the definitions of graduation or technique?"

Only slightly thrown off by the question Naruto answered. "Graduation is when you successfully finish a class of study and technique is a skill or skills used to accomplish something." The Hokage nodded his head in approval.

"Yes, that is more or less correct. Now tell me what you consider the move from a genin to a chunin as."

"A promotion." Naruto answered. He honestly had no idea where this was going, but didn't want to interrupt his leader.

"You're right, and that's the answer anyone else would give too. Despite that, try looking at it like this. When you're a genin, you're starting at the very bottom and working your way up. You get placed under a jonin-sensei to help you learn and become stronger. However, there are two main things jonin try to teach and pass onto genin. They are teamwork and leadership. Only once a genin shows satisfactory results in displaying both leadership and teamwork skills is that genin aloud to move up in rank. Basically, a teacher helps you study and learn how to be a ninja, and only when you finish learning what they have to teach are you considered finished with that rank. That is when you are aloud to move up to the next level, or graduate one may say." The Hokage finished.

Naruto looked completely dumbfounded. As much as he wanted to argue back, he couldn't. Despite not liking it what the Hokage said did make some sense. "So you never planned on teaching me the jutsu?"

"Oh I plan on teaching it to you, just not now. Maybe when you're chunin, or perhaps when you graduate to jonin. I haven't decided yet." Sarutobi said with a small smile. Naruto frowned at the Hokage, it almost looked like he was enjoying this.

"But you said you'd teach it to me when you gave me this book. How are you going to explain that." If the Hokage was going to play this game, the least Naruto could do was try and trip him up.

"Did I say I'd teach you the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu or did I just say jutsu?" Hiruzen waited as Naruto realized what he himself already knew. "I said we'd start the jutsu, but I never specified what jutsu. Jutsu translates to technique or art, and you yourself already told me that a technique is a skill or skills used to accomplish something; such as the art of deception, something highly used by ninja."

"So you did this to teach me something they're already teaching at the academy. I don't see a point in this." Naruto said. He was peeved at this whole situation, he was looking forward to learning that jutsu. Before he could continue on though Sarutobi spoke first.

"There most certainly is a point Naruto." The Hokage said with such seriousness that it took Naruto by surprise. "Did you not find it odd that I said I'd teach you a ninjutsu when you were having problems with chakra control?"

"Well-" He was cut off before he could continue.

"No you didn't. You heard about a chance to learn a new jutsu and that became the focus of your mind. You didn't think about how ninjutsu could in anyway help with control, or how it could be an early graduation present when there is always a chance you may fail. You simply followed my words exactly how I intended them to be followed." He said, his face more serious then Naruto had ever seen it.

"Then what should I have done? Why shouldn't I listen to the Hokage, the leader?" Naruto asked.

"You should look underneath the underneath." He let out a sigh here and suddenly looked a bit older to Naruto; though still every bit as serious and slightly frightening. "Listen Naruto, in this world of ours there is almost always an ulterior motive. We are shinobi and we live in the world of shadows, so you should expect nothing less. And it's because of that that we always have to look over our shoulders, especially you."

"Because I'm a jinchuuriki." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. As much as it pains me to say, you will always be looking over your shoulder Naruto. People are drawn and afraid of power, and you have quite the power inside of you. People will lie and tell half-truths, try to manipulate you, and other things. That's why it's important for you to always look underneath the underneath." Here the Hokage gave a small smile. "Sorry for all of this, I just wanted to get all this across to you. I don't want anything to happen to you Naruto."

"It's okay." Naruto smiled up at the much older man. "I guess I can understand it, though it might take awhile to sink in. Besides, I can always get you back later." He ended with a smirk.

Sarutobi chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

With that they shared a short laugh, after which Naruto got up and started making for the door.

"Where are you going Naruto, we're not done yet. Unless you don't want to learn what I have to teach."

Naruto paused as he turned back to the Hokage. "But I thought you were talking about the art of deception and how to look underneath the underneath."

"I used the art of deception as an example, I never said that was what I was trying to convey to you. Did you not listen to anything we just talked about." He said with an overdramatic sigh. Naruto blinked before a grin threatened to split his face.

"So what are you going to show me?"

"Something that will actually help you with your chakra control. It's called the tree climbing exercise, but it can be applied to any vertical surface." Sarutobi said as he stood up. "Now what you do is-"

* * *

_Flashback end_

Naruto continued to smile at the memory as he tied his hitai-ate to his forehead. He would admit that he was quite mad at the Hokage at the time, but was thankful none-the-less for the short yet very important lesson. Plus the wall walking really helped with his control; it could still use some work, but it wasn't all that bad everything considered.

"Naruto." The voice of his sensei brought his out of his little daydream. "I was instructed by the Hokage to let you out early if you passed. He said he'd be expecting you. Also don't forget that the academy is closed tomorrow so the teams can be made. Classes start the day after at the normal time."

"Thanks Daikoku-sensei, I'll see you in two days."

"One more thing Naruto." Turning his head Naruto eyed his sensei. "There's only a couple more students left to be tested, but no matter their scores on this test they won't be able to match your overall score. So congratulations on being the top ranked student." Daikoku said with a thumbs up.

"Really, wow, thanks for telling me sensei. But I really need to go." He told his teacher as he left the room. All-in-all Naruto did restrain himself rather well considering the Hokage was going to tell him about his mother, and he was going to. He'd replayed their conversation several times trying to see if the Hokage was deceiving him again, and it turned out to be air tight. So with a good amount of haste he left the classroom and academy to head for the Hokage tower.

"Wow, I wonder were he's going in such a hurry?" Fumiko asked no one.

"I don't know, but did you see his forehead; he was wearing a hitai-ate. Naruto-kun passed." Misaki said in a small cheer.

"Of course he passed, I'd only be surprised if he didn't." Fumiko retorted.

Kyo meanwhile was silent as the two girls talked. He let a smile form on his lips as he stared at where he friend left. He stared a moment longer before leaning back in his seat to look at the ceiling. _'Good for you red. I hope one day I can find out about my parents too.'_

* * *

_Hokage's office_

Naruto was currently sitting in front of the Hokage's desk as he waited for him to come back. Apparently he had to get a couple of things before starting. Naruto was trying his best to stay calm, but he couldn't help but to fidget slightly. He was going to learn about his mother. His whole life of wanting to know about his parents and he was finally going to learn something. Hearing the door open he snapped his head back to look at the Hokage. Said kage merely chuckled as he made his way to his desk with a folder in hand.

"I truly can not blame you for being so excited. I myself am very happy to tell you about your mother." He said as he stood in front of his desk and leaned on it. This made it so there was nothing between him and Naruto and allowing them to be within reaching distance. Naruto barely took notice of this as he had his attention focused on the folder.

"Is that folder my mothers ninja registration information or something?" Naruto asked, seeing nothing else it could be. The Hokage shook his head in the negative.

"No, it's not. There are only two things in this folder. One is an old keepsake of your mothers, and the other is a picture of her. Which one do you want first?"

"The picture." Naruto said instantly. Sarutobi nodded and pulled out an eight by ten sheet, handing it over to Naruto.

Naruto took it and immediately turned it so he could see the picture. His breath hitched as he saw it. "This is my mom. She looks just like me, or I guess I look just like her." He said without taking his eyes off the picture. Sure her hair was longer and she had an overall feminine look, but there was absolutely no denying the resemblance; it was simply uncanny.

"That you do my boy. Though your eyes are more narrow like your fathers. Also as you've been getting older and losing a little bit of baby fat you'll likely have a narrower face as well." Sarutobi said.

"Don't forget the whisker marks." Naruto added with a laugh, his eyes never leaving the photo.

They sat in quiet for awhile after that last remark. Hiruzen was happy to let Naruto soak up and memorize the image of his mother, while Naruto was happy seeing the face of his mom. After about ten or fifteen minutes Sarutobi pulled out the second item from a pocket in the folder.

"Your mother wore this everyday that I knew her." He said as he handed the item to Naruto.

Naruto finally took his eyes off the picture to take the given item. Once it was in his hand he realized it was a silver necklace with a pendant on it. The pendant was aquamarine in color and the shape reminded him of that spiral he saw on all the flat jackets. At the center was a perfect sphere the size of a marble that had a thin cylindrical bit coming out the side of it. The cylindrical piece wrapped around the sphere twice, leaving some space between them, and connected on the second loop with the first one.

"It's a spiral." Naruto said rather lamely. Sarutobi laughed.

"I think they were going for a whirlpool, but I guess spiral works too. What else would you expect from an Uzumaki."

Naruto kept switching his gaze between the photo of his mom and her necklace before keeping it on the picture. Sarutobi smiled at the red head, but let out a sigh before speaking.

"Naruto, I want you to tell me something. Do you find anything odd with this situation?" He asked the boy. Naruto looked at the Hokage before shaking his head no. "Don't worry Naruto, I said that I'd tell you about your mother and I will. Think of this as a test for me to see if you took my advice to heart those months ago."

With some hesitation Naruto spoke up. "You did say that my parents had a lot of enemies. If their enemies are that dangerous I don't see how a genin would be able to do much against them." He answered.

Hiruzen nodded at the answer, satisfied with it. The hesitation was natural; the boy didn't want to mess up any chance of learning about his family, and if he questioned what he just said that could have very well stopped him from learning.

"Very good Naruto, you're exactly right. Now seeing as I'm going to tell you about her regardless of that fact, what does that tell you?" My as well see how far the boy could go with it.

"Well either she didn't have as many enemies as you said, the enemies aren't that strong, or they wanted just my mom and nothing else." Naruto responded. Sarutobi clapped his hands once at that.

"Excellent. While it's true your mother had many powerful enemies, they were after her specifically. She never gave anyone enough reason to hunt her down for revenge or anything like that, but people came after her for a special ability she had. Now seeing as she was the only known person with this ability, it's unlikely to be passed down and no one would have reason to come after you." The Hokage explained.

"So you could of told me at any time." Naruto said with a little bite in his voice.

"No, I wanted you to be at least able to fight; plus this gave you drive to pass the exam and become all the stronger. Besides, just because it would be unlikely for anyone to come after you doesn't mean you should share who your mother is with everyone. You never know what people will do and knowledge is the greatest power there is; you never know what can be discovered or done with even trivial knowledge. So keep everything you learn today to yourself."

Naruto nodded. He wasn't planning on telling anyone anyway. All he cared about was that he knew. Sarutobi cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention before he began.

"Alright, now where to start. Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was a very talented kunoichi, but in her youth she was quite the temperamental tomboy. You might find it funny to hear her nickname was..."

They stayed there for a couple hours. Sarutobi telling Naruto about his mom as he listened with rapt attention. When they were finally done Naruto felt better then he had ever felt before.

* * *

_The next day before school_

"This is so troublesome. Do we really have to do this so early; I'm missing out on some grade A sleep you know." Shikamaru finished with a yawn.

"Sorry, but you guys got class later, and I'm going to be busy all afternoon. This was the only time we could do this." Naruto told his lazy friend.

It was early morning before classes at the academy started. Naruto and Shikamaru were currently in a park along with Sasuke, Hinata, and Akimichi Choji. Naruto met Choji when Shikamaru brought him along to watch one of their games, and the two became friends after that.

"I guess, but are we really not going to see you anymore?" Hinata asked as she pulled out some food she made. After that food was snatched by Choji, Hinata pulled out the food meant for everyone else.

"You'll see me some, but with your classes getting harder and with me going out on missions who knows how often it will be. May as well make some time now while we can." Naruto told his friends.

"So now that you'll have a team and a jonin-sensei I guess we're not gonna spar anymore." Sasuke would admit to only himself that he was a bit jealous of the red head for graduating early. Despite how hard he trained Naruto always came out on top, and now that he was going to get some serious training the gap would widen even more. _'Guess I gotta kick my training up even farther.'_

"Like I said we're all going to be busy, but I can always make time to give you a good beat down." Naruto said challengingly to the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked back.

"Please, next time we fight you just might be surprised at the outcome. You might even need your teammates to bail you out." Sasuke challenged back. Before it could go any farther Hinata changed the subject.

"Speaking of teammates do you have any idea who yours will be?"

"Yeah, I know exactly who they're gonna be." Naruto answered back. Hinata wasn't expecting him to actually know who they were.

"Really, who?" She asked.

"Well since he told us he made rookie of the year, he'll be paired with the top kunoichi and the dead last. They always make that team; it's the only one that's certain to be made in the academy." Shikamaru explained. Nobody bothered to ask how he knew that or where he heard it; Shikamaru seemed to pick up a lot of stuff people would say when he was asleep.

"The top kunoichi and the dobe. So that means those two are going to be on your team." Sasuke thought to himself out loud.

"Wow, you guys will make a really strong team." Hinata added her own two cents, even if it was lost on Shikamaru and Choji.

"Um... who are you guys talking about?" Choji asked.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, can we talk about something else for awhile?" Naruto spoke.

"Alright, how did you get rid of your fangirls? I'd really like to know." Sasuke asked his rival. Naruto chuckled as he brushed off the light glare Hinata suddenly threw at him; he'd gotten much worse over the last couple months after all.

"That's easy, just start reading Icha Icha Paradise in class. Though it might actually make things worse for you." Naruto couldn't help but laugh when he saw Sasuke considering it.

Shikamaru let out a tired yawn before giving off a long sigh. "Did I mention how troublesome this is?"

* * *

_Next day at the academy_

Naruto sat quietly at his desk as he waited for class to begin. He got here early and was now waisting time thinking about nothing in-particular. _'Least I got everything done that I wanted to yesterday.'_ He thought.

Yesterday, after his friends went to school, the first place Naruto went to was Kyo's. He placed an order with Isamu for some kunai and shuriken. This was actually cheaper then buying them since Isamu gave him a discount. He would have asked Kyo to make them, but he figured he was busy with his own stuff. After that there were two other things he needed to buy.

The first thing was a mesh shirt that he was currently wearing. He figured now that he was an official ninja and would be going on missions that some protection would do him good. Granted it wasn't great protection, but the metal netting of the shirt was better then nothing.

The last thing he got was a small metal, safe like box. As much as he wanted to wear his mother's neckless, he didn't want to risk losing it; so he got this to place that and anything else he highly valued in there. Of course that was after he took it to the Hokage so he could apply a seal or two. Naruto was the one to apply the seal with the Hokage overseeing it. Truth was Naruto could of done it himself; sealing just seemed to come easy to him, but he promised the Hokage to practice and apply under a watchful eye so he was gonna.

"You know, you seem to be daydreaming a lot lately. Anything up?"

Snapping out of his thoughts he turned to the speaker and saw Kyo sitting next to him. Taking notice that most of the students were now in class he answered his friend.

"Nothing particular. Guess I'm just exited about being a ninja."

"And of course your talk with the Hokage has nothing to do with it."

"Well, maybe a little." Naruto smiled. Kyo didn't press about any specifics, and for that Naruto was happy. Guess he could understand his situation being a fellow orphan.

"Ok class listen up." Daikoku spoke, gaining everyones attention. "I know you're all excited to get out of here and start your ninja career, so let's make this quick. I'm-"

"Oh yeah, I totally won that!"

The whole class looked to the back door were the shout came from. Unsurprisingly they saw Misaki dancing a victory dance in front of Fumiko, who just entered.

"For the last time, we weren't racing. Why would you even think we were?" Fumiko asked exasperated.

Hearing someone clear their throat the two girls looked to see their sensei with an annoyed look on his face. "If you two wish to continue then be my guest. Just don't be surprised when I forget to call your names."

The two quickly took their seats after that, with Fumiko sporting an embarrassed blush. Nodding in satisfaction Daikoku continued were he left off.

"Now as I was saying I'm going to list off your teams and after a small speech your new sensei's will come to pick you up. Now let's begin. Team one will be Nakashima Youko, Hayashi Osamu, and Sakamoto Riku; your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team two is Shinsui Fumiko, Kajuen Misaki..."

Everyone heard, and ignored, the high-five from the back of the room.

"...and Soriddo Daichi." Everyone once again ignored the noise from the back. This time it sounded like someone pounding their head against wood. "Your sensei will be Ishida Takeru."

Naruto felt for the two. Daichi was still as irritating as he was four years ago. He still tried to get Naruto in trouble by blaming pranks on him, and tried to pick a fight every chance he got. He was honestly happy he wasn't on his team.

"Team three-"

"Team three is my team." A voice interrupted from the door. As one the class looked to the speaker, who was a young woman who had nearly every guy hoping they were placed on team three.

The woman had violet hair done up in a short, spiky ponytail. Her eyes were a pupil-less light brown, and her hitai-ate was on her forehead. She was wearing a mesh body suit that went from her neck to her thighs, and over that she had a tan overcoat and a dark orange miniskirt. She completed her look with shin guards, a blue belt like sash, and a snake fang pendant on a thick cord.

Daikoku sighed. "You're very early Anko-san. Were you waiting for this moment or something?"

"Nope, that was pure coincidence." Anko said. She took a quick scan of the room before she spoke again. "As I just said I'm in charge of team three; so Uzumaki Naruto, Mabushii Hikari, and Ikazuchi Kyo are to meet me at the Dango Shop within the hour. Don't be late." She warned before making a hand seal and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The three aforementioned students looked at each other before shrugging and making their way to the door. After the three left the classroom they walked in silence until they exited the building. Before they could begin talking about being teammates though, Kyo asked a very good question.

"Did she mention which Dango Shop she was going to be at?"

* * *

_Flashback, earlier today_

"What! Hokage-sama, with all due respect, there's no way I can be a sensei to a bunch of kids." Anko yelled in a somewhat controlled and respectful manner. Upset or not, this was the Hokage she was talking to.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Sarutobi asked back.

"Well for one thing I'm just a tokubetsu jonin, so even if I wanted to become a sensei I'm not qualified. And second...well..." She didn't want to finish her sentence. Following down that thought would bring up some memories and other things she'd rather not deal with right now.

The Hokage took a puff of his pipe before speaking. "I know that you have no desire to become a sensei, however these are special circumstances we're dealing with."

"You mean because it involves the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

"Partly, but it also has to do with the other two as well; considering their origins." Sarutobi said, going into a bit more detail.

"What do you mean." She couldn't help but ask. Her curiosity was slightly peeked.

"Nothing of any real importance. Besides, it won't matter if you don't take the team." He tried baiting her.

"I'm not that curious." Anko answered back.

"Fine, but please understand that I choose you for a reason Anko. Despite the different circumstances you can understand what Naruto has gone though on some level. You were ostracized for some time after your return from the land of sea, and despite that you've made yourself into a well respect Kunoichi; similar to how Naruto wishes to become a respectable Hokage. As for Kyo, the boy wants to become an ANBU commander; something someone specializing in infiltration and reconnaissance can most certainly help prepare him for. And Hikari can use someone like you for a role model." Sarutobi summarized.

"Heh...Sorry, but I don't think I'm role model material." Anko said. Really it was the only fault she could find in his explanation.

"So long as someone breaths they are a role model. All our actions and behaviors that can be viewed, heard, or discussed make everyone, even the undesirable, role models. Besides, you are a strong and loyal kunoichi; which in turn is more then some people can say." Sarutobi stated, completely killing off her argument.

"But...I don't exactly have the best experiences with the whole teacher student situation." She admitted as she stared at her feet. Memories of a time she'd rather forget and of a man she deeply wished to kill flashing in her head.

"Your are not Orochimaru; you won't make the same mistakes he made with you. There is a lot you can teach these children, and anything you need help teaching them I or someone else will gladly help you with. Anko, you may not be the most qualified, but you are the best person for this."

"But-" She was cut off before she could begin.

"Fine, I didn't want to but I guess I have no choice. Mitarashi Anko, I hereby order you to become the sensei of team three. Is that clear?"

"I understand Hokage-sama. I'll do my best." Anko reluctantly said as she bowed to the Hokage.

Sarutobi let out a sigh from around his pipe. _'Sometimes we must face our demons in order to concur them. This will help you just as much as it will help them.'_ "After you test them, and if they pass, I'll tell you the last reason I picked you to do this."

"If they pass?" She was under the impression that they were going to pass no matter what.

"There are to be no special treatments with team three. They can pass or fail just like all the other teams. Though they will be tested fairly, right Anko?" He asked the woman.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She paused here as she got a questioning look on her face. "Um...how am I supposed to test them?"

Sarutobi shrugged. "Anyway you wish. If you want a suggestion though, I'd suggest the bell test. Survival training that pits them against each other with two bells and the promise that whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy." He suggested.

Anko got a thoughtful look on her face before a grin worked its way onto her lips. "Survival training and bells. I can work with that. Is there anything else Hokage-sama?"

"No, you are dismissed." He said. With that Anko made her way out of the tower and to the academy to pick up her new students.

* * *

_Flashback end_

Anko released a sigh as she stopped thinking about her conversation with the Hokage. Honestly she was still pissed off about having to teach these kids. She was no teacher, and she never wanted to be one, but orders are orders. She picked up and ate another stick of dango as she continued to wait for the new graduates. Really a part of her wanted to make a big spectacle out of the thing; bust into the classroom with kunai flying and try to scare the shit out of them while showing just how awesome she was, but she couldn't muster up the energy to do it. She just couldn't get it out of her head that she might actually be teaching these kids, becoming their sensei.

_'At least I'll get to have a lot of fun during their test. Oh... it's gonna be a blast.' _She thought with a sadistic smile on her face. Seeing a couple kids out of the corner of her vision, she turned to see they were her new students._ 'Well, well, well...they actually made it on time.'_ Taking the minute it would take the three to reach her she looked them over.

First up was the tallest of the three. He had black, semi-spiky hair that reached between his shoulder blades and was in a low ponytail. He had golden colored eyes and tan skin. He was wearing black pants with a lot of pockets, a white tee-shirt with three red claw marks on it, and an open black vest as long as his shirt over said shirt. He also had on a silver chain that had a black diamond on the end of it, a belt that had two daggers hanging from it, and blue shinobi sandals. He wore his hitai-ate like a choker. _'Ikazuchi Kyo, the dead last of his class.' _Anko thought.

Next was the girl of the group. She had long white hair that reached the small of her back, and was parted so her bangs went to the right side of her face. She had pink eyes and rather pale skin. She was wearing a sleeveless purple turtleneck shirt that reached her mid thigh, and had slits cut in the sides from thigh to waist. She had on tight black pants that went to the middle of her calves and wore two gold bracelets on each wrist, along with normal blue shinobi sandals. Her hitai-ate was on her head, tilted so it followed and covered some of her bangs. _'Mabushii Hikari, the top kunoichi of her class.'_

Finally was the youngest of the three. He had straight, bright red hair that stopped at his shoulders and deep amethyst colored eyes. He also had three unusual whisker marks on both of his cheeks. He was wearing dark red pants that were taped off at his ankles and descended into his blue shinobi sandals. He had on a sleeveless black shirt and, from what Anko could see, a mesh shirt under that that reached just above his elbows. He also seemed to have a few scrolls attached to his waist_. 'Uzumaki Naruto, the rookie of the year and the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. As much as I hate to say it, this is an interesting little bunch. Too bad they're most likely gonna fail.'_ She thought with sarcastic disappointment.

As they entered the building Anko decided to have some fun. "Oi, what took you three so long? You barely made it on time."

"What the hell did you expect? You never told us which Dango Shop you were going to." Kyo said irritably. The other two nodded in agreement from his sides.

Anko smirked internally as she put on an innocent face and spoke louder then needed. "Which Dango Shop... you mean there's more then one?" She made sure to say this loud enough for everyone in the place to hear it. After saying it she began a countdown in her head.

"Of course there's more then-"

"Code three, I repeat, code three!" One of the waiters shouted.

"What's code three?" Naruto asked.

THUD

Both the boys looked to see Hikari fall to the floor, hitting face first rather hard. Both of them sweat dropped, not seeing anyway she could have fallen.

"Did you just trip on noth-" Kyo stopped as both he and Naruto dodged the sudden attack on them.

Naruto ducked low and let the attacker that came from his side fly over his head, the same thing that happened to the one that tried to tackle Hikari. Kyo though jumped over the assailant that tried to take out his legs...

"AH!"

...and jumped into the path of the other two that went over his teammates heads. Kyo was tackled by the two in midair and hit the ground hard. The one that missed Kyo shot up and dove for the two grounded kids. He landed between them and shot his hands out, covering both their mouths. It was after that when someone who looked to be the manager walked up to Anko, who was biting the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Sorry about these children Anko-san, but I'm sure you know how kids can be. They are always making things up and telling lies. If you'll wait just a moment we'll have a new plate ready for you in a minute, on the house of course." The man said in an attempt to keep his best customer here.

"Yeah, I figured they were lying. Can you make that order to go, I got an appointment to keep." She spoke while watching her supposed students thrown out of the restaurant._ 'Kami I love this place.'_

"Certainly. It will be out momentarily. I hope to see you soon Anko-san."

After getting her food Anko left the place and immediately came face to face with three highly annoyed children.

"What the hell was that about?" Hikari asked before the other two could.

"Meh, just follow me and I'll explain when we get there."

"Where are we-"

"And no talking." Anko got two glares and a curious glance. Honestly Naruto was more amused then angry, but then again he didn't get tackled or fall flat on his face.

The group of four walked for some time before they got to their destination. It was a training field, cut off by a large creek and connected by a bridge. The training field was only a simply clearing, nothing in it at all. It did however, lead to a large wooded area many times the size of the clearing. Anko walked up to and leaned against a tree, her students stopping in front of her and waiting for her to speak.

"Alright first things first, the Dango Shop. Basically I told them that I loved their food and was happy the village had at least one Dango Shop. They still think that I think their shop is the only one in town, so they go to some interesting lengths to keep their best customer in the dark. So I get free food and a show of them throwing people out, a lot of fun really." She finished with a big smile.

"Um..." None of the three were sure what to say to that.

"I know. My amazing skills have let you speechless, but don't worry, you don't need to talk. We're not going to do introductions anyway so there's no need for you to." Anko said.

"Why aren't we doing introductions Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're not my students yet, and seeing how you might not be at all there's no point in introducing ourselves." As she said this Anko dropped her smile for a serious look.

"What do you mean we're not your students?" Hikari asked with narrowed eyes.

"Did you really think a test as easy as the one you took earlier was all there was to be a ninja. That test was just to weed out the weak from the hopeless. It's the sensei's the kids are assigned to that decide the strong from the weak of that bunch. So until you three pass my test you're not genin, you're not even ninja." Anko explained

"That's bull-" Kyo started but was stopped by Naruto.

"So all we have to do is pass your test and we truly graduate. What's the test." Naruto said as he kept his hold on Kyo.

Anko smirked. "You'll find out tomorrow. Meet me here at seven o'clock sharp, and I'll see if you maggots have what it takes to be ninja." Doing a quick hand sign she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"First she makes us search for her, then she gets us attacked so she can get free food, and now this. Fucking bitch." Kyo lightly vented.

"True," Hikari agreed, "but it doesn't matter. She decides if we pass or not so we gotta play by her rules...for now."

"Hikari's right. I think we should all head home and get ready for this test. We have no idea what the test is, so we've got to be prepared for anything. Though seeing how she said about finding out about our strength it will likely be a fight" Naruto told the other two. Seeing them agree with him they all made to go their own way and get ready for tomorrow.

"Hey red." As Naruto turned to him Kyo continued. "Isamu told me to tell you that your order is ready for pick up, so stop by anytime to get it."

"Thanks for the heads up; I'll head there in an hour or so. Later" With that he walked off.

Now alone Kyo took a look around before looking into the woods. A smirk erupted on his lips. _'I'll prepare alright. Come test time, she won't know what hit her.'_ He thought as he got to work.

* * *

_Training field, 7:00am next day_

Team three was about to take a test that was going to determine if they became official ninja or not; a test where they could pit their might against a jonin and see how they compare, a test where they had no idea as to what it was. Yet despite all that the team of three was rather relaxed.

Naruto was leaning against the railing of the bridge reading Icha Icha Paradise once again. Hikari was laying on the rail as she lazily tossed a kunai in the air and caught it, while Kyo was sitting down cleaning his daggers. All-in-all a pretty laid back setting regardless of the all-or-nothing test about to be administered. It was this scene that Anko happened upon.

_'I'm surprised. No bickering or arguing; plus they're on time. Good first impression.' _She thought as she walked passed them on the bridge. As they looked to her she told them to follow her. Once all four were in the clearing Anko pulled out two bells and began explaining the test.

"What we are going to do is the bell test. What this survival training entails is all three of you trying to get the bells from me at any cost, using all your tricks to do so. Whoever doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy." Anko said with a big smile on her face.

"Wait, so you mean there's no way for all of us to pass." Kyo asked in surprise. Hikari looked equally as confounded while Naruto adopted a thoughtful expression, this sounded suspicious to him.

Anko chuckled. "Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. I haven't decided yet." She said as she unexpectedly pulled out a third bell. Looking all three in the eyes she threw each of the kids one of the bells. They all blinked in surprise as they caught them.

"What was the point of that? Are you just gonna pass us?" Hikari asked in suspicion.

"You see we're not doing the normal bell test, we're doing the Mitarashi version of it." Her smile not only got bigger, but a bit sadistic as well. All three students felt a chill go up their spine at the look.

"Now don't get me wrong," Anko continued. "the original bell test is okay, but its not great. If you wanted to you could sit it out and go back to the academy by choice, or piggyback off your teammates. My version though, is real survival training. What happens is you each get a bell, and your goal is to keep that bell in your possession the whole time. Here's the kicker, you gotta keep it away from me."

"So you'll essentially be hunting us." Naruto said in realization.

"Bingo gaki. I'm gonna be coming at you hard, and you gotta keep the bell safe. If you lose your bell, you can always try to get it back or take a teammates. If you don't still have a bell in a couple hours then you fail; also if all three of you lose your bell you all automatically fail immediately. This is a no-holds barred so have some fun, I know I will." Anko's smile never wavered as she began twirling a kunai on her finger. "I'll give you three till the count of ten. Two, three, TEN!"

On that note she whipped out her left hand and sent a wave of kunai at the three. They all jumped back to avoid them, but when they saw the exploding notes attached they scattered as they lost sight of each other in the ensuing explosions. When the smoke cleared only Anko was left in the clearing. She scanned the trees and beyond them; not seeing them, but seeing their tracks in the different paths they each took.

"Oops, my bad. I forgot to tell you I'd be counting based on reverse alphabetical order." She laughed to herself. Deciding on a way so none of them would get lonely, she went through a few hand seals. "Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu (2)." From her left two clones rose out of the ground. Biting her thumb and going through a few more seals she slammed her hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (3)." A poof of smoke later and there were three ten foot long snakes on her right. Nodding to herself, the real Anko took the middle one as her clones went left and the snakes went right.

* * *

_With Hikari_

Currently she was sitting in a hollowed tree thinking about her situation. She was alone right now and being chased by a jonin that was trying to get a bell from her. While she could ditch the bell there was no guarantee she'd be able to get it on time for later. She thought of swallowing it, but once again the problem of getting it later came up. In the end she pocketed it and left her hiding spot. _'Considering it's a jonin we're up against, I don't see outrunning her as a possibility. She also probably has ways of going after multiple opponents, so that leaves confronting her as the best option.' _She grinned at the thought. If nothing else she would get one hell of a fight out of this.

Hearing something to her right she quickly pulled out and threw a handful of shuriken. They hit nothing but trees since there was nothing there. Frowning because she knew she heard something, she was barely able to make out the sound of hissing before jumping into the air and grabbing a branch.

Looking down she saw the biggest snake she'd ever seen land on the ground after it missed her. Pulling out a kunai she aimed to kill the thing with one well placed shot. She never got the chance as she gave a yell of surprise and pain before falling to the ground. The second she landed she leapt back to distance herself from the snake on the ground. Looking up she saw another snake in the tree with a little blood on its fangs. It had bitten her left arm.

Hoping the animal wasn't poisonous she threw the kunai still in hand at the one that bit her. It missed as the snake slithered away and onto another branch. Trying to keep that snake in her sights she pulled out another handful of shuriken and threw them to keep the grounded snake at bay. It didn't work as the snake dodged them all and make its way to her.

Focusing her attention on this snake she pulled out a kunai as it lunged at her. Hikari redirected it with the blade and gave a slash to the side of its mouth. She wasn't fast enough though to dodge the tail of the serpent as it passed by and tripped her. As she hit the ground the snake in the trees descended and coiled around her. As it was tightening around her a cloud of smoke enveloped them, and in Hikari's place was a log.

Appearing from behind a tree she did some hand seals and attacked. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (4)." Bring her hand to her mouth she shot several fireballs towards the two snakes. Two of the fireballs hit the snake coiled around the log, the kunai hidden in the flames keeping it stuck to the wood as it caught fire. The snake spasmed trying to get free before it dispelled with a poof. The rest of the flames went towards the second snake.

It kept its distance from the flames that hit the ground, going out as they did. What the serpent wasn't expecting was Hikari jumping through the flames of the burning log and grabbing a hold of it. Hikari swung the snake around and threw it onto the flaming log. She threw some shuriken at it for good measure and watched as they hit.

"Heh, that wasn't too bad. Next time I hope it's something more challenging then snakes though." She said with a grin.

However, that grin was quickly replaced with a look of surprise when another snake emerged from the ground directly behind her. She didn't even have a chance to turn around before it wrapped around her and bit into her left bicep. Feeling a pain run through her leg she looked down to see the snake she recently threw with its fangs in her calf, shuriken still imbedded in its skin.

Her vision started to get blurry as she fell to the ground. _'Damn, they are poisonous.' _She thought as she was dragged away.

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto was torn; he wasn't sure if he should go help his teammates or not. On one hand there was safety in numbers, but that isn't necessarily true this time since doing that would make all of them a bigger and easier target to find. On the other hand staying separated made it easy to pick them off one by one. Then there was the bells. He couldn't let Anko get it, but he also had to have it when she said the test was over so he couldn't hide it.

Thinking on it for another minute, Naruto made up his mind and made to go find his teammates. They could strategize and bounce ideas off each other on how to handle and overcome this test. He started heading in the direction he saw Kyo head in last, since he was closer then Hikari was. He made it a fairly good distance jumping from branch to branch before he was forcibly stopped.

He saw the punch coming and was able to dodge it, but unfortunately he never saw the kick until after he was hit. He flew towards the ground as he righted himself in the air and landed in a crouch. Snapping his head up he caught sight of not one, but two Ankos._ 'A clone jutsu. Which one's the clone?'_ He felt the air of the punch that missed him and he definitely felt that kick, so both of them were solid. He didn't get anymore time to think on it since the two attacked.

One of the Ankos stayed back and chucked some kunai and shuriken at him while the other one moved in for close quarters combat. Naruto backflipped a few times to avoid the thrown weapons, and on his final flip landed on the side of a tree. Using that tree he jumped over the head of the Anko that charged him and spun in midair to deliver a kick to the side of her head. The kick landed, but had Naruto in more pain than Anko. Anko quick spun and landed a backhand to Naruto's face, who was sent flying away till he slammed into a tree.

Groaning as he got up Naruto rubbed the side of his face in an attempt to ease the pain. He was surprised when he felt dirt were he was hit, and looked at some of it before he realized what that meant. _'That one's the clone. An earth clone going by the dirt.' _Keeping that in mind he sprang to his side, narrowly avoiding a drop kick from above. As he skidded to a stop he was given no time do breath as more projectiles were sent his way.

He ran through a bush and dove behind a tree for cover. Pulling out a kunai he started walking up the side of the tree, careful to avoid being seen. He kept going till he reach the canopy and silently made his way over towards the Anko that was providing cover fire, hidden within the leaves. When he made it to his target he saw both his opponents scanning the area for him. Still being as silent as he could Naruto moved until he was directly overhead of Anko. He dropped from his position and struck with his kunai in hand.

It hit, but wasn't nearly as effective as he was hoping. He stabbed the kunai into her upper arm, trying more to hurt and disable then cripple or kill. The kunai though only went in halfway despite the force of the stab. Anko turned to face him and smirked. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her as she turned around. She kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face hard. Following through with the momentum of her punch Anko spun around and slammed Naruto back first into the trunk of the tree. She then flipped him over her shoulder and hurled him towards the ground.

Naruto, who was still holding his now free kunai, stabbed it into the tree to slow his decent. It helped some, but he still hit the ground with a good amount of force. When he looked up he saw the wound he gave Anko wasn't bleeding, but had dust coming out of it. _'They're both clones!' _He realized as he rolled away from a kick; then doing a forward roll that caused some shuriken to miss him. Figuring just how much of a disadvantage he was at he sprinted towards the clone on the ground while pulling out two kunai, one in each hand.

As he engaged it, he briefly wondered why the second clone stopped with the cover fire. Ducking below a punch, Naruto stabbed a kunai into its outstretched arm and threw it to the side. With one side now open Naruto jumped and planted both his feet on its stomach. He embedded his kunai through his sandals and in its stomach. Jumping out of his footwear and away from his opponent, he landed in a ready stance.

The clone looked at its injury before yanking the kunai, along with the sandals, out. Naruto smirked as it held them in front of itself as he made the snake hand seal. Hearing something coming from inside the sandal the clone looked in and its eyes widened.

BOOM!

Naruto watched as the exploding tags he stuck on the inside of his sandals went off. When the smoke cleared only a pile of mud remained. Focusing his attention on the only clone left he waited for it to make a move. It proceeded to jump down and engage him in close combat.

Moving his head enough to dodge a right hook, Naruto answered back with one of his own. His fist was caught and the clone snap kicked her foe. Naruto jumped over it while twisting his body sideways, lashing out with his foot and hitting the throat. The clone stumbled slightly and loosened its grip on the red head. Naruto dropped slightly before catching himself in a handstand. He grabbed one of the many kunai that were on the ground and spun while still doing a handstand. He threw the kunai and caught it with chakra on the bottom of his foot, and proceeded to stab it hilt deep into the clones ribs.

After the attack Naruto pushed off the ground and away from his opponent. As he landed though the clone was already there and landed a blow to his stomach. He coughed as he dodged the follow-up and grabbed her extended arm. He punched her elbow hard enough to make it bend the wrong way and stepped on the handle on a kunai laying on the ground. He let go of the clones arm and caught the kunai as it shot up. Stabbing the weapon into its stomach, he dropped down and spun into a low sweep kick to take out its legs. Naruto continued his spin as the clone hit the ground and moved into a tight front flip with his leg extended. He brought it down in an ax kick right on the kunai, sending it straight through.

Naruto jumped back after his attack. The clone got to its feet and Naruto saw the kunai drop out of the hole that was now in its stomach._ 'That's not enough. I need to do enough damage to make it dispel, but I can't do that with taijutsu. Hmm...I wonder if that would work?' _With something in mind he tried it out.

Naruto charged the clone as he gathered chakra in his hand. When he was about a foot away he brought his right arm across his chest and jumped in the air. The clone put up its arm in defense as Naruto descended for his attack. Naruto closed his hand, and from it a weapon seemed to come into existence as he slashed at his wide eyed foe.

When he landed Naruto realized he didn't feel any resistance from the attack. Thinking he missed he looked up to strike again, but stopped when he saw the clone fall in two pieces to the ground and turn to mud. _'Wow. Wish I did that at the beginning.'_ With that thought Naruto looked at his jutsu. He was holding a blue substance that was in the shape of a scimitar. It looked to be solid, but would waver every so often like water. Letting out a sigh Naruto reabsorbed the chakra he was holding and thought.

"Okay, if I remember right, then clones can't travel too far away from the original. That means the real one should be close by." He said to himself.

As he went to start searching, he winched in pain as it erupted all around his body. Those two clones got him pretty good. Deciding to take a short breather Naruto sat down, waiting for the pain to subside some before beginning his search.

* * *

_With Kyo_

It was a disaster area. There were kunai and shuriken embedded everywhere, a couple of pitfall traps in some areas, ninja wire connecting nearly all the trees in the vicinity and dripping blood, gashes in the trees and ground, scorch marks all over, and upturned earth. In the center of it all was a beaten up Kyo and an untouched Anko.

"You didn't do too bad kid. Your traps were well placed and your taijutsu was pretty decent. If you're the dead-last your class as a whole must be damn good." Anko said as she eyed the boy with some approval. Kyo struggled to his feet and pulled out two kunai, having lost his daggers in the fight earlier.

"I'm not done yet. I still got some fight in me." He had several cuts on his torso and his arms not only had cuts, but burns as well; not to mention two shuriken sticking out of his leg after their last scuffle. Anko had managed to not only avoid all the traps he placed the previous day, but turned several back on him.

"No you don't. Senei Jashu (5)." As she pointed her arm forward four snakes emerged from her sleeve. The snakes headed for Kyo, who in his state couldn't dodge them. They wrapped around him and pulled him back to Anko. The second he was in striking distance she gave a punch to his temple, knocking him out. The snakes released him and disappeared back in her sleeve as she caught Kyo before he hit the ground.

She looked to her right as the grin on her face got bigger. '_The kid took out both my clones. Wonder how he did that?' _Throwing Kyo over her shoulder she walked off back to the clearing. It took her a little while to get there, the chase the kid she was carrying had taken her quite a ways. When she reached the clearing she didn't stray far from the tree line. Spotting something to her left she made her way to it. It turned out to be her snakes along with a conscious Hikari.

"You managed to take out one snake and injury a second, pretty good. Did they give you the antidote I left behind?" She had left the antidote in the clearing for when they met up again and if they had to poison her. Seeing how she was awake yet noticeably pale and sweating she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, they did. You really beat the shit out of him didn't you." Hikari said as Anko tied Kyo to a tree, though not before she took his bell.

After she was done with him Anko did the same thing with Hikari. When she took the bell she also ran a finger over the bit marks on her arm. The were still bleeding a bit so Anko got some blood on her finger. She then proceed to lick it off.

"Hmm...not bad. The poison added some flavor." She said with a shit eating grin. She stood up and pocketed the two bells. "Two down and one to go. You guys guard these two, I'm gonna look for the third." The snakes nodded as she walked off.

So they stayed like that for awhile. Hikari attempted several times to yell Kyo awake, but the endeavor bared no fruit. After a good twenty minutes there was a rustling sound coming from behind them. The snakes were instantly on alert as they searched the area. Shuriken suddenly came out of the foliage and drew the attention to that point; which allowed Naruto to attack from their backs.

He landed on one of the snake, and drove his chakra sword through its head. The snake dispelled in a cloud of smoke that cut Naruto off from view. Unfortunately for him the other snake managed to hit him with its tail regardless of the smoke. It struck his wrist, making him drop the sword. It instantly dispersed into the air as Naruto's breathing picked up in pace.

Creating another sword Naruto lunged out of the smoke towards the snake. It completely avoided it by dodging to the left. Naruto twisted his wrist so the 'hilt' was facing the snake only a foot away and made his move. The blade morphed into a javelin like form, with both ends ending in points. One of the ends pierced the snake when it was formed, forcing it to dispel.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the quick victory he walked over to his teammates to set them free. After cutting the rope with the javelin, he pulled out one of his scrolls attached to his waist. Opening it and running some chakra into the seals, some alcohol and bandages popped out.

"It's not much, but it's better then nothing." He said as he handed some rubbing alcohol and bandages to Hikari as he started to wrap and somewhat clean Kyo's wounds.

Hikari decided to hold off on asking about the jutsu he was using. She instead bandaged her own arm and leg. The bites might have been small, but better safe than sorry. After treating their wounds as best they could, they tried waking Kyo. It took a couple minutes, but they managed in the end.

"So what's the plan? Afraid I ain't gonna be much help to you guys though seeing how all my traps went off." Kyo said with some regret.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I've been thinking about this test and think I have a plan. It might cause us to fail, but Anko-san won't win either." Naruto offered.

"Sounds good to me." Hikari and Kyo said simultaneously. Naruto nodded.

"Okay, we just have to figure out a way to expose the bells she has on her. Any suggestions?" Naruto asked. They all thought for a moment before Hikari spoke up.

"You guys got any more ninja wire and rubbing alcohol?" Seeing them both nod in the affirmative she grinned. "Then I got a plan." With that she began explaining the plan.

It was only five to ten minutes later that Anko casually strolled out of the woods. Walking into the clearing she saw Kyo standing by himself staring her dead in the eye. Anko raised a brow in response before looking around and pointing to herself.

"You waiting for lil' ol' me? Why I am flattered." Anko said playfully. Kyo smirked before throwing several shuriken in her direction.

Anko dodged them all with ease, and wasn't the least surprised when Hikari jumped out of the foliage to attack her. Anko pulled out her own kunai and traded blows with her for a bit. Hikari accumulated several cuts in that brief time, but after seeing that they were between two specific kunai she backed off. That slightly surprised Anko, but let it happen as she jumped back to avoid another thrown volley from Kyo.

When her back met resistance she glanced back to see a net of wire between two trees. Then she smelled something. _'Is that alcohol?' _She wondered before hearing an intake of breath. Looking to the sound she saw Hikari with her hand in front of her mouth as she spit out many fireballs. The fireballs hit a couple kunai placed in front of the trees, and the wire connecting them to said trees caught fire. It traveled up the wires and to the wire between the trees. Anko was trapped.

Seeing Hikari performing the jutsu again, Anko decided to fight fire with fire. Doing her own hands seals, Anko brought her hand to her mouth as the fireballs neared her. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (6)." Exhaling the large fireball, Anko never noticed Kyo throwing a bottle at her flame. It was for that reason she was shocked when her fireball exploded, sending flames everywhere.

She jumped through the fire, high enough so she could clear the flaming wire. She wasn't expecting Naruto to be standing on the side of the tree waiting for her. She narrowly avoided his slash by bending and turning sideways in midair. She wasn't able to dodge his follow up, and was hit with a sword that appeared to be made of chakra. She got her first injury of the day with that hit, a long cut to her shoulder.

Her eyes widened when she saw kunai heading her way. "Senei Jashu" The snakes hit and bit into the ground, pulling Anko down. She managed to dodge all the weapons, and when she landed the jutsu ended. She was barely able to get up a defense when Hikari pounced on her. Naruto entered the fray as Kyo continued to provide cover support. Anko was able to dodge Naruto's attacks, parry Hikari's, and avoid Kyo's; she wasn't sure for how long she going to be able to though.

_'I'm putting an end to this.' _When she got a moment Anko threw down some smoke bombs. Naruto and Hikari backed off since they couldn't see her anymore. In the smoke Anko had just finish her jutsu. "Doton: Dochuu Eigyo (7)." She was already fully underground by the time the smoke cleared.

"Damn, where'd she go?"

That question was answered with a hand reaching out of the ground and grabbing Hikari's ankle. "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (8)." Hikari was now buried up to her chin in the ground with Anko crouched right next to her. Looking around and getting Kyo in her sight Anko struck again, not giving them a chance to act. "Senei Ta Jashu (9)." More then a dozen snakes shot out of her sleeve, all aimed at Kyo.

Not being able to move very fast with his injuries he was quickly apprehended. Throwing her arm and the snakes attached to the side, they flew through the air and impacted with a tree. The snakes coiled around the tree, pinning Kyo in place as the snakes left Anko's sleeve. Still in her crouched position Anko turned her attention to Naruto.

"That was good. You three did much better then I was expecting, but it ends here." She pulled out a kunai and held it to Hikari's neck. "Those snakes are poisonous, and you're not fast enough to stop me from slashing her throat. So hand over the bell or these two die." She ended dramatically with a serious face.

Naruto didn't waste a second pulling out the bell. "You guarantee their safety?" He asked to be sure. At Anko's nod he tossed her the bell. She caught it and stood up, making her way over to Naruto.

"Good choice gaki, but in a real mission that might not cut it. Whose to say I'm satisfied?" She grinned at him. To her surprise he grinned back.

"It doesn't matter since you don't have all the bells. Not all the real ones anyway."

Anko snorted as she pulled out the other bells and clanked them all together. "Sorry, but that's not gonna work. I know these are the real deals so there's no point trying to-" She stopped when she when she heard a noise. Looking at its source she discovered it was coming from the bells. Peering inside one of them, her eyes widened at the explosive note she saw crumpled in there. Taking a quick look at Naruto as she threw them conformed it for her, he was making the snake sign.

BOOM!

She was sent back by the force of the explosion. She fell to the ground and skid several feet before stopping. When the explosion subsided she got to her feet with a slight wince and surveyed the area. She was shocked to see not just Naruto, but Hikari and Kyo standing next to him.

"How'd they get free?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Naruto smiled as he answered. "That's a secret."

Anko blinked before looking to the ground and seeing scattered pieces of silver everywhere. "You do realize that without the bells you all fail."

"We might not have the bells, but neither do you have them or can you get them. Plus we all could have escaped when you were downed by that explosion. So even if we didn't win, since you didn't either we didn't lose." Naruto stated.

Anko stared at them for a minute before letting out a long and loud laugh. It caught the three students by surprise, but they didn't dare disturb her. When she was finished she made her way over to them with a small, yet sincere smile on her face.

"Well I'll be damned. You three really surprised me out there. Congratulations you guys, you officially pass the test."

There was a round of celebration amongst the three. A few high fives, some bragging, and the occasional whoop. When they settled down Anko took the floor.

"I gotta report this to the Hokage, but first two things. One, what was that technique you were using Naruto?" She asked. She'd never seen something like that and was quite curious.

"It's a technique I made. I call it Zousei (10)." He explained.

"Creation huh. That's a bold name, and you say you created it yourself. Well, we'll talk more about it later; right now I got to talk with the Hokage." She was very impressed. Ten years old and creating his own jutsu.

"What about the other thing Anko-sensei?"

Anko smirked as she tossed a kunai that grazed Naruto's cheek. As a drop of blood rolled down his cheek Anko walked over to him and proceeded to lick it off. "Oh...You have the tastiest blood of the three." The second she finished the sentence she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"We ended up with one weird ass sensei." Kyo said. Hikari agreed while Naruto stayed frozen. Seeing that Kyo started to laugh, only to end up in pain. "Ow...I'm going home to get some rest guys. I'll catch you tomorrow." He said as he limped his way home.

It was now just Naruto and Hikari in the clearing. Naruto snapped out of it when Kyo left and decided to have an overdue talk with Hikari.

"Hey Hikari." Seeing her give him her attention he continued. "Now that we're teammates, I think it's time you finally answer my question. Why do you want to fight me so badly?"

"That's it? That's want you want to know. Heh, alright, theres two reasons I want to fight you. The first is because you're an Uzumaki." She stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked with narrowed eyes. He didn't like the sound of that.

"I know all about the Uzumaki. I know about their clan, their fame, and the village they used to belong to. If you knew anything about your clan you'd know why that's reason enough."

"Then the second reason?" He asked as his eyes narrowed into slits. He wanted to hear both reasons before he demanded her to explain farther. Her grin got even wider as he asked.

"Because you're the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

How can such a simple statement cause a person so much shock? Naruto got perfectly still as his eyes widened as far as they could. His palms became a little sweaty as the shook silently. The certainty that she said that with, she knew she was speaking fact. "How do you know?" Was all he could ask.

She wagged her finger at him. "Sorry, but that would be telling, which would take all the fun out of this. Now seeing how I answered your question I'll be going now. See ya later teammate."

Naruto watched as she walked off. He thought about stopping her, but that thought was overrun by the hundreds of other thoughts racing through his head; so he simple stood there. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts he silently made his way home, his mind still wandering.

* * *

_Hokage's office_

"...And that's what happened Hokage-sama." Anko finished telling the Hokage what had just transpired not too long ago. The Hokage nodded as he exhaled some smoke.

"I see...so they passed. I'm glad."

"Yeah, those gaki really surprised me. They're all much better then I thought they were. The test was...fun." She grinned at the word fun. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Yes, that was quite an interesting way to administer the bell test. I'm sure it was fun for everyone." They both let out a small chuckle at that. The Hokage's expression changed to a serious one and Anko stood a little straighter. "Seeing as the team was passed I can now tell you the final reason I picked you. It was because of all the other things, plus the fact that you have been trained in understanding human behavior and the mind."

"Uh...what does that have to do with my team?" Anko was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"While you are training this team you are to pay special attention to one of them. And by that I mean keeping an eye on them." Sarutobi elaborated.

Remembering how close the Hokage supposedly was to the red head she figured she knew what he was talking about. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on Naruto and take good care of him." She reassured the Hokage.

"I wasn't talking about Naruto."

Anko blinked in confusion for a minute. "What?" Her intelligent reply. The Hokage sighed before looking Anko straight in the eyes.

"We've reason to believe that you now have a spy under your tutelage."

* * *

Finished

1) Kawarimi no Jutsu - Change of Body Stance Technique

2) Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu- Earth Clone Technique

3) Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique

4) Katon: Housenka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique

5) Senei Jashu - Hidden Shadow Snake Hands

6) Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

7) Doton: Dochuu Eigyo - Earth Release: Underground Fish Projection

8) Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

9) Senei Ta Jashu - Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands

10) Zousei- creation

Firstly I would like to apologize for the wait. While I do have excuses I know no one gives a crap about them so I'll just move on and hope you enjoyed the length.

I wonder how many of you thought I was actually going to teach Naruto the kage bunshin. While I admit I was tempted I like the way I did things better. I know exactly when Naruto's going to learn the jutsu, and he will learn it so don't worry. As for his jutsu, zousei, even Naruto himself isn't exactly sure what it's capable of or how he truly does it. It will be explained more on his first main mission.

Now why I think tokubetsu jonin are not qualified to be sensei's. The way I see it is teams can be very diverse depending on the students in them, so jonin need to teach them since they are all well rounded and can teach any subject with at least some competence. Tokubetsu jonin though are specialized in one area, so unless they're making a specified team, which is likely even if it makes some weaknesses, I don't see them being sensei's. The only tokubetsu jonin I know of that becomes a sensei is Ebisu, but considering his specialty is teaching I can understand.

Anko is a very fun character to write, if I'm even getting her character right at all. When I thought of her being the sensei for team three, I just pictured her modifying the bell test to be more fun for her while still teaching a lesson; and so the hunting began. Her relationship with Orochimaru will affect how she teaches and views the whole teacher student dynamic, but you'll have to wait to see how. And as for her jutsu, seeing how she was trained by Orochimaru, a ninjutsu fanatic, I think she'd have a very large array of jutsu; plus knowing some more of Orochimaru's own.

Lastly, my poll is finished. The winner was me continuing to focus on this story. So as promised this story will be my main priority until I consider a good time to branch off. However, for everyone who did vote; I'm going to post the first, and only the first, chapter of the story that was runner up with the next update of this story. So until next time...

Peace Out


	7. Team Three

It was in the early morning in which we find Uzumaki Naruto seated atop the Hokage Monument, the Fourth's head to be specific, simply staring out at his beloved village. Three days had passed since Naruto and his two classmates took their test to see if they would become an official team, and since passing Naruto hadn't seen either of them. Anko had visited him the day after the test telling him that they would meet up in three days so they had time to heal, and so the paperwork necessary for them to be a team could be handled and filed. That suited Naruto just fine since it gave him time to think things over.

The main focus of his thoughts had been the short conversation he had with Hikari. She knew he was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and she also appeared to know something about the Uzumaki clan, but the question was how. Knowledge of him being a host was a village secret, and the Uzumaki clan was killed off decades ago so she shouldn't have knowledge of either of them.

Of course, just because a clan was wiped out doesn't mean everyone forgets about them. The Uzumaki's were apparently a very famous clan, on par with the Uchiha and Senju, so finding information wasn't impossible. Any clan or ninja family could have kept tabs on them; allies they may have been but they were still in an entirely different ninja village. Naruto wasn't able to find out anything about them in any library, but Hikari's family might have known something about them.

However, even leaving out the entire matter of the Uzumaki, there was still the issue of how she knew he was a jinchuuriki. No one his age or younger was supposed to know that, they should all believe the Kyuubi to be dead. Then again, there is no such thing as a perfect secret. Despite the Yondaime's and the villages best efforts, a good number of people did die during the attack. It wasn't much of a stretch to assume Hikari heard some villager or ninja reminiscing or mourning about a lost one on the anniversary of the attack. Plus there was always her parents telling her, for whatever reason, about him despite the law. Many adults had no problem shunning and completely ignoring him, whose to say their kids never found out why and started doing the same.

Naruto's frown deepened as he continued to stare at the village. _'None of that matters since it's all just speculation. I have no way of verifying it without outright asking, and even if some of that is possible it's still rather far-fetched. But...then what other way is there?'_ Even though he asked the question he already knew the answer to it, and it was an answer he wasn't sure about._ 'If she was trying to get information, then why jeopardize it by telling me. And why care about the Uzumaki clan in the first place. They had no kekkei genkai and any skills or secrets they had died with them, so why look into them.'_ Naruto released a deep sigh as he closed his eyes.

Truth was he was sorely tempted to go straight to the Hokage with this, but paused when he thought about the consequences. He was told by the Hokage himself that there was a law that he made that forbid anyone from speaking of his status, but he never told him what the punishment for breaking it was. When he thought about it breaking the law was going against the Hokage's orders and in a sense revealing a village secret, which was punishable by death. Regardless of any misgivings Naruto had with Hikari he didn't want her to die, they were somewhat friends.

Plus, if she were to die what would happen to the team. He had just become an official ninja; if something happened would they be able to operate as a three man team, or would him and Kyo go back to the academy. He realized how stupid that thought was, but he couldn't stop it from popping up. He was finally on his way to being a ninja people could respect, he didn't want that taken away from him; it was his dream. Besides, the three of them worked well together. Kyo was his best friend and they worked great together, and Hikari was his rival so they knew enough about each other to work well with one another. Add on Anko-sensei who seemed like a strong, although slightly crazy, kunoichi and you had a winning team. He didn't want to break that up, even though he knew he might have to. Today was his last day to think it over before he had to make a decision, he was almost out of time.

'_So...continue on like nothing happened or go to the Hokage and possibly get her killed?'_ He thought. The answer should be easy, but he couldn't deny how much harder it was when she was his friend and death was an option. At the thought of a friend dying a certain female Uchiha flashed through his mind making the ten year old flinch. _'No. Even if we aren't great friends we're still friends, and I don't want to see another friend die; especial because of me. There's a chance this all means nothing, and until there's proof otherwise I'll keep it to myself. I'll keep an eye on her, and if she does anything suspicious then I'll go to the Hokage.'_

With his mind finally made up, Naruto stood and began his walk home. It wasn't late, but something told him he should be fully rested for when he meets Anko again.

* * *

_Next day, training field_

Naruto shifted his head to the right, causing the flying kunai to simple graze his cheek before continuing its flight. Diving to the right allowed him to avoid two more kunai aimed at him as he threw two shuriken to deflect the ones already heading for him. As he landed he got into a ready stance while eying his opponent who merely gave him a big grin in return.

From what he's seen she seemed to specialize in mid to long-range fighting more then close-corders combat, and knowing he himself wasn't a long-ranged fighter Naruto decided to bring the fight to Anko. As he closed the distance between them he used his Zousei to create a scimitar like blade and swung it at Anko. The grin never left her face as she effortlessly dodged the strike. Naruto was good, but it was obvious he was never trained to use a weapon like that.

Anko continued dodging with near minimal effort as Naruto came at her with everything he had. His swings started getting more tactful, putting her into positions to make the next strike more likely to hit. It didn't make a difference though as she kept dodging all the same. When Naruto overexerted himself with one of his swings she figured it was time to strike back. As she began her attack from his now open side, her eyes widened in surprise as she was forced to jump back from the javelin that suddenly appeared in his empty hand and threatened to impale her. When she landed Naruto was attacking with two swords and putting her on the defensive. Anko leaned back from one strike and pulled out a kunai to block the second. To her immense surprise the sword of chakra went through the kunai like it wasn't even there.

She dropped to the ground to avoid the strike and did a sweep kick to take out Naruto's feet. The red head jumped to avoid it, but was still hit in the gut when Anko pushed herself off the ground and imbedded her foot in his stomach. Naruto flew a few feet and hit the ground, letting go of one of his swords in the process and stopped soon after. Anko narrowed her eyes as she saw Naruto picking himself up, breathing a little harder then he should after a kick like that. Figuring the cause of it her grin turned a bit sadistic as she made a gesture for him to come on.

Naruto obliged as he charged forward once more. Before reaching her he threw several shuriken at her as he jumped in the air. Anko deflected all of them with another kunai as she looked up at her descending adversary. Naruto struck with a stabbing motion, which Anko avoided with a hop back. The blade lodged itself in the ground where Naruto, with his hand on the pommel and in an upside down crouch, kicked out. Not expecting the move Anko was barely able to get her forearm in the way to block it, but she managed. Snapping out with her own kick caused Naruto to go rolling across the ground while losing his jutsu as well. After he got up he was about to attack again, but was stopped when Anko raised her hand.

"That's enough gaki, I've seen what I wanted to." She told him. After she said that Naruto walked over to stand with Hikari and Kyo and wait for whatever was next since Naruto was the last one.

Earlier in the morning Anko had sent some of her snakes to wake up her three students and give them a note telling them where and when to meet up. Of course she did this at different times so she could personally watch their reactions to getting woken up by a giant snake slithering in their beds. Anko had laughed long and hard at each of their reactions, especially since she wasn't expecting a very high pitched scream from all three of the newly made genin. After they were all together she told them that she would be sparring with them to see how good they were individually. Hikari went first followed by Naruto. Kyo didn't go because Anko had fought him one-on-one during the bell test.

Walking to stand in front of them she crossed her arms and spoke. "Alright, I think I got a decent handle on you three. You all seem to prefer to get up close and personal with your opponents, but you have very different styles." She looked at all of them before focusing on Kyo.

"You like using those daggers of yours as your main weapon, and you always seem to aim for a vital area. You try to end it quick, but can hold your own alright if you can't. You also have some good foresight since you set traps for an opponent you knew you couldn't outright beat." Finishing with him her eyes found Hikari.

"You like to fight, and while you don't draw it out you make no attempt to end it quickly. You match your opponent blow for blow not just with your fists, but mentally as well. Your plans are good for such short notice, but have little leeway; if even one thing goes wrong it seems your strategies are completely shot to hell. You are also good with using your katon jutsu for both attack and defense." As her eyes drifted to Naruto she had paused for a second before she began.

"You seem to be the most well balanced of the three. You hit hard and go for disabling strikes, but will back off if things begin getting out of hand. You move your opponents into advantageous positions as you attack them and that brings in a form of unpredictability. You're good with the ninjutsu you know and use your small size to your advantage."

As she finished a summary of what she's noted of their skills all three of the genin puffed out their chest in pride. That pride was quickly shattered as Anko continued.

"Granted I haven't seen much of you three, but that all seems at least somewhat accurate. All-in-all you guys aren't terrible, but you still suck." Her shit eating grin was once again in place.

"What the hell do you mean we suck? You pretty much only said good things about us." Kyo asked with annoyance clear in his voice. Hikari had a twitch going above her eye while Naruto had a deep frown.

"I meant exactly what I said." Anko replied. "I listed your good traits, but I'm leaving it up to you three to figure out your faults."

"Why not just tell us so we can fix them?" Naruto asked.

"Finding your own faults is always harder then finding someone else's. If you learn to find your own not only will it help you better yourself and leave me alone in the future, but you'll find it easier to find the weak points of others."

Naruto blinked before nodding in acceptance. He wasn't expecting such a wise sounding explanation from her.

"So do we suck individually or as a team?" Hikari questioned with her twitch still going.

"Both. As a team this one is rather one sided. You all prefer either taijutsu or kenjutsu, none of you are long-ranged fighters opting close or mid-range fighting if forced, even though you all favor taijutsu you all either use the academy style or freestyle it, none of you seem to use genjutsu, and a list of other things I don't feel like telling you. Though if the bell test was any indication you guys got half-decent teamwork. And as for sucking individually I already told you to figure it out for yourself." She finished.

"Well we did just graduate from the academy. All of that stuff you said can be fixed with training." Naruto argued. Anko shrugged her shoulders.

"True, but that's for later and I'm describing the now." Looking her students over Anko nodded her head as if making a decision. "So...anyone want to do a mission?"

The question threw the three kids for a loop. It took a second for them to find their voice.

"Seriously? This is our first meeting and you haven't trained us at all. Are we even allowed to go on a mission?" Kyo asked. Anko waved it off.

"Don't be such a baby, you'll be fine. You're still recovering and the other two are tired from their spar with me so training can wait till some other day."

"That doesn't make sense." Hikari stated with narrowed eyes. "We're not fit to train but we're fine to do a mission. How does that work?"

"Awww...what's the matter? The little genin scared of doing her first mission." Anko baited. Hikari's twitch came back full force before she grinned at her sensei.

"Bring it." She challenged.

Kyo, who was standing next to Naruto, whispered to him. "Anko scares me more than any first mission ever could."

Naruto chuckled while nodding in agreement. They'd only met a few times and he had to admit the way Anko came off could make just about anyone at least a little fearful of her.

"Anko-sensei, what would the mission be if we did take it?" Naruto asked. Really he wanted to take it no matter what it was, but getting a heads up never hurt.

"Don't know. The Hokage and a few other ninja's give out the missions, we'd have to see what's available. So...anyone game?"

The three looked at each other, and after a moment unanimously agreed to go for it. Anko grinned in anticipation, very happy they agreed. She clapped her hands and spoke.

"Alright. Since you all want to be rookie stars and go for your first mission already follow me."

Anko lead her way to the Hokage Tower with her three students following behind her. As she was walking she thought back to her fight with Naruto. _'I'll have to talk to him about that Zousei jutsu of his. It's impossible he doesn't know about its little effect, but learning the consequences of it is a must.'_ Putting that aside for later she continued on, immensely looking forward to seeing their faces when they heard some of the D-rank missions and just what they entailed.

* * *

_Two hours later_

"This is utter bullshit."

"Oh would you shut up! You've been doing nothing but complaining since we started this and I'm getting sick of hearing your voice."

"But this is just so stupid. And it's not like you disagree, you were complaining earlier too."

"Yeah, but I eventually let it go and decided to just finish it. You haven't shut up since we left the Hokage Tower."

"Neither of you have. Kyo hasn't stopped complaining and you haven't stopped berating him for it since you stopped complaining." Naruto spoke up, causing the two arguing teammates to quiet down.

After arriving at the Hokage Tower, all three genin were nearly shaking with excitement as the Hokage looked through the available missions. That excitement quickly changed to skepticism when the Hokage began listing the ones he thought would be acceptable for them, and that skepticism instantly turned into horror when Anko accepted one of the ridiculously menial missions on their behalf. After leaving the tower Hikari and Kyo began complaining while Naruto had resigned himself to his fate after he saw Anko's gleeful expression. After meeting the client Hikari stopped complaining, but began the surprisingly vocal process of getting Kyo to be quiet. Throughout it all Anko never lost her happy look.

"Oh come on, you can't say that I've been as bad as him can you?" Hikari questioned, pointing to Kyo and ignoring his retort.

Naruto, who was as far from Hikari as possible while still being somewhat close, decided that was an appropriate time to ask their sensei something. "Hey, Anko-sensei." When he saw he had her attention he continued. "What is the point of this mission. Shouldn't we, being ninja and everything, be doing something a little more productive?"

Despite being outright ignored, Hikari turned her attention to her sensei as she awaited the answer to a question she had been wondering herself.

Hearing the question and feeling the eyes of all her students on her she decided to give them an answer. "Believe it or not this is supposed to be productive. It helps out the village and shows the civilians that they can trust us shinobi with their problems even if they are trivial problems, and this along with all D-rank missions are meant to enhance the teamwork of newbies like you three." She explained.

"How is picking up and bringing back groceries going to help our teamwork?" Naruto asked as he shifted the bags to make them easier to carry.

"Hell if I know. Just be happy you're getting paid to do something so easy and leave it at that." Anko responded with blunt honesty. Kyo decided to be just as honest with his opinion.

"Easy to say when your getting paid for doing nothing."

"Hey, I'm watching you brats aren't I. I'm getting paid to babysit, and let me tell you that's a lot more annoying then picking up groceries for some old lady." She replied without missing a beat. Before anything else could be said she spoke up once more. "Alright you three we're back, so shut up and don't look stupid in front of the client."

All three obeyed their sensei's small order and got quiet. That annoyed Naruto a little bit since she could have done that in the beginning of the mission and saved him from hearing his two teammates arguing for the last two hours. But he let it go and approached the door along with the rest of his team. Anko got to the door first since she was in the lead, and was going to knock since she was the only one not carrying any bags. Before her fist hit the door though she saw something out of the bottom corner of her eye. It looked like Hikari was lunging at the door.

CRASH

Turns out Hikari wasn't lunging, she was just falling. She fell into the door, which as old as it was was torn off the hinges and collapsed with the white haired girl to the unforgiving floor. When she hit the floor she lost her grip on the bags, and their contents were spilled all over the carpeted area. As she laid on the ground her two male teammates just stared at her with disbelieving looks as Anko, with her fist still raised to knock, had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Didn't I just finish saying something about not looking stupid." Anko said to the downed girl.

Hearing that broke the boys out of their stupor as Kyo began laughing very loudly. Naruto followed a second after, trying to keep it more to himself but failing miserably. Hearing the laughter, Hikari grabbed an apple that had fallen out of one of the bags and chucked it at them. It hit Kyo in the center of his forehead which shut him up, but that only caused Naruto to laugh harder.

"What the hell was that for?" Asked Kyo as he rubbed the red spot on his forehead.

"What do you think you idiot, it's for laughing at me." Hikari responded as she got up and faced him. Anything Kyo was going to say stopped dead in his throat as he saw her. A second later he was once again laughing. A twitch started to form above her eye as she was being laughed at. "What!"

Naruto, who had gotten control of his laughter, spoke up since Kyo was currently unable to. "Well, besides being covered in the food you fell on, I don't think anyone's ever seen you blush before." Naruto elaborated for her.

"Hahah ahah. Your face... is as red... as Naruto's hair. Ahahahahahahah." Kyo managed to get out before laughing once more.

Hikari could feel the heat on her face, so she knew she was blushing. Looking down she saw she also had crushed food all over her, so knowing she couldn't deny either claim she just turned her back on them. However, by turning her back on them she came face to face with the old woman who was their client. Hikari blinked at the woman for a moment, not quite sure what to say or do. The old woman merely looked the girl up and down before looking confused.

"Excuse me dear, but why are you wearing my dinner?" She asked in honest curiosity.

Hikari's blush only intensified as she heard not only her two teammates, but now her sensei also laughing in the background.

* * *

_An hour later_

The group of four was heading back to the Hokage Tower to inform their leader of a mission completed. Of course that is after replacing all the items that were unusable now, cleaning up the mess they made, fixing the door, and letting Hikari run home to change her clothes. It didn't take too long and now the four were entering the tower to speak with the Hokage.

"I still can't believe you did that." Kyo said with a smirk to his female teammate.

"Drop it or I'll shove a kunai in your eye." She bit back.

Anko turned to the girl at that. "Geez, someones a little testy. To go straight to eye gouging..." Anko smiled at the girl. "... I like that. Keep up the spunk hime (princess)."

Said princess turned her glare to her sensei. It would have stayed there if Kyo didn't speak up again.

"How can I drop it? You not only screwed up the easiest mission ever, but you completely embarrassed yourself too. I mean nothing and no one in class has ever made you blush before, and then one fall and your blushing shades darker then Naruto's hair. It's just too-" Bam! "Itai! Shit that hurts!"

"I told you to drop it." Having heard enough Hikari figured the best way to shut his trap was to punch him in the face, hard. As Kyo cradled his face Naruto could only sigh.

"Like no one saw that coming." He said as he entered the doors to where the Hokage was.

Anko stood in front with her three students lined up behind her, Kyo still rubbing his abused face. The Hokage took a moment to organize both the things on his desk and his thoughts before speaking to the group.

"It's good to see you all back so soon. I assume everything went well."

Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed onto Kyo's arm. When the older boy turned to him Naruto shook his head in the negative and dropped his arm. Deciding to listen to him he wisely kept his mouth shut, which kept him from receiving another punch courtesy of his female companion.

"Hai, everything went fairly well Hokage-sama. A bit of the expected complaining throughout the mission, but nothing major otherwise." Anko reported.

The Kage nodded in approval. "That's good to hear. Your payment will be waiting at the desk just outside. Dismissed." He was already looking at other papers before he even finished talking.

"Actually Hokage-sama, I was wondering if you'd allow us to do another mission today?" Anko asked to the three genins horror.

Sarutobi merely raised a brow as he refocused his attention on the recently made sensei. He quickly spoke up before the children in the room could voice their opinions on the matter. "Usually genin teams only do missions as a way to take a break from training while still working on their teamwork. Why do you want to take a second mission when it's unlikely you've even trained them yet?"

Anko shrugged her shoulders and smiled at the aged leader. "Meh, I could use a little extra cash." A scoff was heard after her reasoning.

"I refuse to do more chores just so you can get some spending money." Hikari informed her sensei.

"Please, I bet you're just scared that you'll screw up again, aren't ya hime?" Kyo baited her. She turned to look at him and kept her face blank for a moment that truly unnerved the boy. A second later she grinned at him.

"You trying to start something Ikazuchi, cause I got no problem finishing it."

Caught off guard for the moment he could only blink in response. After regaining his composure he smirked back at her. "Anytime, anywhere Mabushii."

Naruto let out another sigh before addressing the two. "How about we first see if Hokage-sama will give us another mission, and then see what kind of mission it is before refusing it."

The red heads words stopped the two older kids as they looked to the Hokage, following their teammates advice. For his part, Sarutobi looked amused at the teams antics and the fact that Anko hasn't reprimanded them for speaking out of turn during their leader and sensei's discussion. Ignoring the murmurs of the chunin assigned to assist him in giving out missions, he picked up one of the many scrolls on the desk and answered the question on all their minds.

"Alright, I'll trust whatever you have in mind Anko and allow Team Three to take another mission. What this one entails is painting a newly build shop on the other side of the village. The owners wish to open the store as soon as possible and have requested assistance. Everything you need should already be at the location." He summarized as he handed the scroll, which also had the address, to Anko.

"That sounds perfect Hokage-sama." Anko said as she took the scroll. Behind her Naruto turned to his teammates.

"Mind if I join you two? We could skip the mission and make the fight a free-for-all." He suggested. The two seemed to think it over before Hikari's grin got bigger.

"How about a three-on-one against Sensei?"

Hearing the challenge Anko turned to her students and gave them a smile that was anything but pleasant.

* * *

_Sometime later_

"I think I'm developing ophidiophobia." Kyo said as he continued to paint the side of the building.

"Oh get over it. It's not like the snakes were that strong, they just caught us off guard with their numbers." Hikari said as she painted another part of the wall the navy blue color the owners wanted it.

"I know, that's the problem. There were so many and they were everywhere. No matter how hard we fought or where we went they were always there. If sensei keeps it up with her snakes I'm gonna become a paranoid mess." He said as a shiver ran up his spine at the thought of an army of snakes attacking him with Anko leading them. A voice above them joined in on their conversation.

"I don't think Anko-sensei is going to keep coming after us with her snakes. Maybe once-in-a-while, but I think she'd rather do it herself." Naruto said as he painted the upper part of the wall. Being the only one of the three able to use chakra to stand on walls gave him the job of taking care of the upper half of the building while the other two did the bottom half.

"From what I've seen of her that's probably worse. The snakes would eventually kill us, she'd keep us alive for fun. Though you might be into that." Kyo finished with a smirk up towards Naruto.

Said red head nearly lost control of his chakra and fell from surprise and embarrassment. When he was sure he wasn't going to fall he yelled down in indignation.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, the way Anko-sensei cut us and then licked up our blood shows she might be into some kinky shit. Then there's you always reading that Icha Icha Paradise, and I don't know what exactly is in there. Plus when you talked about sensei coming after us personally you sounded kind of hopeful. I mean, what else am I supposed to think besides a little BDSM?" He finished trying, and failing, to pull off an innocent look.

Naruto sputtered for a second before pointing a finger at his best friend.

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. Not only are you making it up, but you're covering for yourself."

Kyo blinked at the sudden reversal. "What?"

"Don't deny it. Despite knowing you were going to get hit, you purposely egged Hikari on. She's punched you at least seven times today because you kept pissing her off. I say you're a secret masochist." Naruto declared.

"WHAT! You little twerp. I dare you to get down here and say that to my face."

"HA. See, I am right. Trying to start a fight to get a little release are you? Well you're not getting it from me."

"Are you even listening to yourself talk anymore? What the hell's the matter with you?"

As the two continued to bicker to themselves Hikari watched in amusement. It was rare to see Naruto act like the ten year old he was, but if you could embarrass, fluster, or shock him bad enough he would lose his calm persona that he always seemed to have and start picking fights with whoever made him lose his cool. Though the fights were never physical and she'd only seen it once before after class, it was very funny to watch in her opinion.

Deciding to work as she listened to the two, she continued painting the wall with slow strokes of the brush. After another minute or so she realized she needed more paint on her brush. The can was right on her left on a ledge that reached her waist. Reaching over to apply more paint to the brush, she might have leaned a bit to far.

One moment she was standing and listening to her teammates fight, the next she was on the ground and someone would of been able to hear a pin drop. When she reached over Hikari misjudge how far the paint can was from her position. Reaching over it and losing her balance from leaning over so far resulted in falling head first into the paint can, and then letting gravity bring her to the ground soon after. As she laid there for a moment she could feel the paint in her hair, on her face and shoulders, and parts of her clothes felt wet and heavy. Reaching up and wiping the paint out of her eyes, she was surprised to not hear any laughter. When she could see clearly again she saw Naruto looking at her like she grew another head and Kyo was staring at her intently.

"What?" Having had enough of the looks she broke the silence. Luckily the paint was able to cover up any embarrassment she felt.

"What the hell was that?" Kyo asked bluntly.

"I tripped genius, are you retarded or something?" She bit back in annoyance. The boys weren't buying it though.

"How do you trip when you're standing still? Are you retarded?" Kyo asked back. As she stood back up, she made to go and punch him when Naruto's voice stopped her.

"First was at the Dango Shop, then when we were bring the groceries to that lady, and now this. All three times there wasn't anything to make you fall over or lose your balance." Naruto got a puzzled look as a thought crossed his mind. "Do you have a problem with coordination?" He asked temporarily forgetting his wariness of her.

"And here I thought you were smart. You've seen me fight, do I look like I have a coordination problem?"

It was after she said that that Kyo began to laugh uproariously. The other two people in the vicinity looked at him in surprise at the sudden outburst, but one of their patience was running thin.

"What?" Hikari felt like she repeated that question far to much today.

After calming down some he answered. "I don't believe it. You're a freaking klutz."

Hikari gave him a dead stare. "You really are retarded. Did you hear what I just said?" She asked her question very slowly.

"Oh I heard, but that doesn't change the fact the your a damn klutz." he said with a smirk.

"Ah... I get it now." Naruto said, still on the wall above the two with a look of realization on his whiskered face.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Hikari was getting annoyed very fast going in these circles.

"The only times we've been with you before becoming a team were sparring matches. However, as soon as we hang out outside of fighting or a combat environment you start falling over yourself. You don't have a problem when fighting, but outside of that you seem to be a very clumsy person." Naruto elaborated what he realized. Hikari looked up at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious? So what, you think outside of fighting I'm an uncoordinated mess. That's the stup-" She never finished that sentence.

As she was talking she began to walk closer to them, but forgot about the paint can on the ground. She took one step before stepping on it and falling flat on her face, the empty paint can flying back into the wall. Kyo was once again laughing, this time with Naruto trying to suppress chuckles of his own.

"It's just too rich. The top kunoichi of our class is a klutz. I mean who's ever heard of a clumsy ninja before." Kyo said as he continued to laugh.

Hikari slowly stood up, looking at the boy with fury in her eyes. She walked back up to the wall were there were more paint cans and grabbed one. Walking till she was in front of the raven haired boy, who was to busy laughing to notice her, she grinned before throwing its contents at him. Kyo gave a short yell of surprise before trying to spit out the paint that got in his mouth. Hikari got him good. His entire face, some of his hair, and his chest were covered in paint.

"I told you earlier that I got no problems finishing anything you start." Hikari had a smug look on her face as Kyo was wiping the paint off his face. Hearing laughter from above caused the two to look up and spot Naruto laughing. The two shared a quick glance before Kyo picked up his paint can and Hikari took aim.

Naruto couldn't help himself. Seeing both his teammates covered in paint was too much for him to contain his laughter. So into his amusement he was that he never saw or heard the empty can that hit him in the head. He was so surprised that he lost control of the chakra in his feet and fell down to the earth. A second after he hit the ground he began sputtering as he got hit in the face by a liquid he could only assume was paint. As he got up he saw two smug looking genin staring him down. Naruto smirked at them.

"Guess it's a free-for-all after all." He said.

There were three cans left and they each made a dash for one. All three got their hands on one, but were unable to use them any farther.

"What the hell are you maggots doing!"

Hearing the voice of their sensei they turned as one to look at her. She was eying all three of them with an angry look in her eyes that promised punishment. The three couldn't find it in them to care.

"I leave for five minutes and this happens. Why the hell are you all covered in paint and why isn't it on the building?" Anko asked her students. "You know what, I don't care. You brats have ten minutes to finish this, and after you do all the paint that's all over you is coming out of each of your mission pays."

Said students looked at her before looking at one another. Nodding to each other they began approaching their sensei. Anko saw them coming towards her and narrowed her eyes.

"I swear to kami if you brats do what I think you're about to do I'll make you all wish for death."

* * *

_Mission office_

Sarutobi could do nothing but stare at the four ninja standing in front of him. Anko was covered from head-to-toe in navy blue paint while her students had not only the same color paint all over them, but were littered with cuts and perhaps even some bruises.

"Uh... Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"The mission's done. Any cost for extra supplies can come out of their pay, and whatever's left goes to me." Anko stated flatly. She would normally never use such a tone in the presence of the Hokage, but she was pissed off at the moment.

"Very well." He decided to ask for a report later.

Anko bowed to her leader before turning her sights to the three behind her.

"Follow me." It was barely audible, but they wasted no time in following the order.

Sarutobi sighed as the team left the office. "Something tells me those four will be the cause of some major headaches in the future."

* * *

_Apartment, night time_

"Um... where are we?" Naruto asked as he gazed around the apartment. It was rather dirty, like no one had been in a couple of its areas for sometime, and there were some clothes scattered about here and there.

"It's my apartment." Anko answered simply. Her students looked at her with puzzlement.

"Why are we at your apartment." Hikari asked.

"Because you three are going to clean it." She answered just as easily as the last one.

"What, why?" The youngest female asked. The look she got in return shut her up fast.

"I'm covered in paint and you three embarrassed me in front of the client and Hokage. You three made it look like I couldn't control my students. So this is part of your punishment. None of you are allowed to leave, wash off, or change out of those paint ridden clothes until my place is spotless." None of them made a move to protest, so Anko continued.

"I also learned I can't be lenient at all with you three, so there is no longer a student-teacher relationship between us. From now on you three are pretty much my slaves." She stated.

"Slaves, you're kidding right?" When Kyo saw the look she was giving him he actually shivered. "I'm just saying maybe servants sounds better?" He attempted to rectify his apparent mistake.

"Hm, you're right, that does sound better. Now... Hikari, you get all the clothes and do the laundry. Kyo, you sweep and dust this place. Naruto, come with me for a minute." After giving her orders she walked back out the door.

Naruto hesitated for a second before following her outside, leaving the other two alone to clean. They walked up to the rooftop where Anko walked up to the railing and leaned against it. Naruto stopped in front of her and waited for her to say whatever she wanted to say to him.

"This morning when we were sparring, I noticed something about that Zousei jutsu of yours that I wanted to tell you about."

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Of all the things he expected her to talk about this wasn't one of them.

"Whenever the jutsu left your hand it seemed you became out of breath. I remember you telling me earlier that when you use that jutsu you can reabsorb the chakra used to create the weapon, and you would get all the chakra back like it was never used as part of a jutsu. I can't help but wonder if you let go of the chakra if you get any back?" Anko hadn't really been looking at him as she spoke, but she clearly directed that last part at him.

"No I don't. If the chakra leaves my hands then I lose all the chakra that I put into making it." He verified for his teacher.

Anko nodded her head. "Yeah, I figured as much. Listen to me Naruto, I want you to be careful using that technique. Don't use it if you've already used a good amount of chakra." She told him.

"Why? It doesn't take that much out of me if I lose Zousei, and I've always been told I have large chakra reserves."

"For your age your chakra is massive, but I standby what I said. Whenever a ninja uses a jutsu, after its completion we subconsciously try pulling back any chakra lingering around us. That's possible to do only for elemental type jutsu and genjutsu. The reason for that is because for a fraction of a second the chakra has to change from the element back into regular chakra. Genjutsu works as well since some illusions encompass an entire area which is discreetly saturated with chakra, making it easier to get some back. Your Zousei though is too compact. When you let go and it disperses, it's like a spring was released that shoots all that chakra away very quickly. That's why pure chakra techniques are so rare. They're not only hard to create, but they tend to exhaust people faster as well." Anko finished.

Naruto stood there taking it all in. They never went over this in the academy and it seemed very important to know. Then again not many academy students know jutsu outside of the three basics taught, and those use only a minuscule amount of chakra.

"I understand Anko-sensei, but I still think I'd be okay."

"No you wouldn't. You've never been exhausted Naruto. You've gotten tired, but you've never been exhausted. And without that happening you don't know your limits, which means if your tired and lose Zousei that could be the end for you. Besides, losing entire chunks of chakra at a time so suddenly isn't good. All I'm asking is you be careful using that jutsu in any prolonged battles or missions." She asked her student.

"Alright sensei, I'll be careful. I promise." He told her.

Satisfied with the answer Anko began making her way back downstairs. Naruto followed after her, but as they descended the stairs Anko spoke up again.

"So why have you been trying to avoid Hikari?" She asked her youngest disciple. Caught off guard by the question, it took Naruto a second to answer.

"What do you mean sensei?"

"Don't give me that maggot. All day you've been talking to her as little as possible, and you made it so Kyo was always standing between the two of you. Plus you have a look of distrust in your eyes whenever you look at her." Anko listed everything she'd noticed that day.

Naruto sighed as he thought of how to answer. "Well..."

"Don't bother, cause honestly I really don't care. Whatever's up between you two I'll leave to you to sort it out. Just remember as teammates you're going to have to put your trust in her often gaki."

Naruto digested her words as they came back to her place. The clothes had all been picked up and about a half of the apartment had been dusted. They must have been talking longer then he'd thought.

"Alright gaki, go help Kyo out. After this place is clean you can all go home. I'd hurry up so you can get as much rest as possible, you'll need it for the punishment I got planned for tomorrow." Anko said as Hikari walked into the room and Kyo popped out of another.

They shared a look before Naruto asked, "Isn't this our punishment?"

The sadistic grin that spread over Anko's face was the scariest thing any of them had even seen.

"I told you three that I'd make you all wish for death. When we start the training tomorrow is when you three begin to beg."

* * *

Finished

Holy crap, I can't believe how long it's been. I'm sorry to anyone still reading this for making you wait so long for an update. Problem is I just couldn't find any time. I was sick all of February, and in March I got a second job. Then my dumb ass goes and totals my car in an accident. Luckily both jobs are only a couple miles away so I was able to walk, but between the walking and two jobs I'd crash when I got home. Thank god though that I finally bought a car the other day, so hopefully I'll be updating my stories much more often. And if I ever go more then one month without an update, I hereby give permission for anyone to pm me and verbally kick my ass into gear.

With that out of the way, on to the story. Not much to say really, just a filler chapter and me trying to give my ocs and this different Naruto a little bit of life. Really once I started this chapter just wrote itself. Like with Naruto and Kyo's argument. I have no idea where it came from, but after writing it I decided to keep it for the hell of it.

Now I know I'll get some shit for Naruto not going to the Hokage, but I tried explaining the best I could. Despite Naruto being smart, he's still a child and we all know kids can be selfish bastards; I know, I speak from experience. If he goes to the Hokage Naruto's not sure what will happen, and after taking his first step towards his dream he's not willing to risk it. He's been ignored and shunned by the village, but he's never had any experience when shit hit the fan. He doesn't realize just how bad it could turn out for him and everyone around him if there is something there, he's just focusing on himself in the right-here right-now sense. Anyway that's some of my reasoning, not all, but this note is getting too long for my tastes and I'm very tired so I'll just end it now.

Peace Out


End file.
